The Lost Hero
by Ultimate Warrior of Zera
Summary: Daring Do leads her new friends on an adventure to stop her enemies from stealing an artifact, but they run into a strange stallion who claims to be a superhero from another planet. Set during Season Five.
1. Daring Do and the Strange Stallion

As the sun rose, AK Yearling gathered her things, and then removed her glasses and shawl to reveal her standard adventuring outfit. One of her anonymous sources had just given her a lead on her enemy Dr. Caballeron's movements. The not so good doctor had been gathering supplies and hiring many, many ponies from unsavory places like bars and alleyways as thugs and bodyguards, and then led them on an expedition into the Tenochtitlan Basin. Caballeron was obviously up to no good, and since he hired an excess of twenty-five ponies instead of his usual three or four, whatever artifact he was seeking would have to be especially potent. It was time for Daring Do to step up and stop him once again.

As Daring Do set out, making sure her trusty whip was coiled up in her shirt pocket and her supplies were in her saddlebags, she started thinking. Usually, wherever Caballeron went, Ahuizotl and his monstrous cats were sure to follow. She thought back to an adventure she once shared with Rainbow Dash and her friends in retrieving and destroying the Rings of Scorcherro.

 _Hmm, every time we fight, Ahuizotl and his cats seem to get tougher, and Caballeron's got a lot more goons than usual, and I have no idea what artifact he is seeking. Rainbow taught me I don't always have to work alone. Maybe it's time to find some backup._

The Pegasus flew into a tavern near the edge of the Basin.

 _Rainbow Dash and her friends live too far away. By the time I managed to contact them, it may be too late to stop Caballeron. I'll have to make due with some locals._

She looked around and sized everypony up.

 _Drat. I don't really have a lot of practice doing this. Here goes nothing._

She pulled a bag of bits out of her saddlebags and dropped it on the floor.

"My name is Daring Do. I'm starting an archaeological expedition into the Tenochtitlan Basin. It will be very dangerous, so you will need to be strong and able to fight. Anypony who volunteers to help me will get this bag, plus an equal share of any profits. So, are there any takers?"

Several Earth Pony stallions laughed. They were all wearing the same blue jacket and blue bandana. They were obviously some kind of gang. An overly muscular one with brown fur, a silver mane and a Cutie Mark of a bicep walked up.

"Stranger, why should any of us risk our necks on anything as stupid as that when we can just take your bits right here, right now?"

They backed her into a corner, sneering and some pounding one hoof into another. Some of the other customers nervously started moving towards the door.

Daring Do sighed.

 _I guess this is the price of anonymity. I came up with my dual identity to get some privacy after my adventures, but I eventually have to deal with ponies that have never read my books nor heard of me._

As she prepared to defend herself, a blue Unicorn with a white mane wearing a cloak and wizard hat decorated with stars who was sipping apple cider in the back lifted her head.

"Hold it. I recognize you. I've read some of your books. Either you're a very good performer, or you're the real Daring Do."

Daring Do nodded.

"Yep. I'm real."

One of the overly muscular Earth Ponies Sneered.

"So what?"

The Unicorn frowned at him and turned back to Daring.

"Whether you're the real deal or not, I'm intrigued by your proposition. I feel like going on an adventure and earning those bits."

She walked past the stallions and stood by Daring Do's left side.

A grey Earth Pony with a lavender mane and dress who was idly playing with a rock while eating a cherry pie at another table stood up. She spoke in a monotone voice.

"An archaeology dig will give me an opportunity to look at exotic rocks. Count me in." She joined Daring Do's right side.

The silver maned stallion lost his patience.

"Enough of this! There are only three of them and fifteen of us! That money will be ours! Get them!"

The bartender, an orange Unicorn with a red mane, a Cutie Mark of a drinking glass, and wearing a black vest, who had just returned from a bathroom break, saw what was going on and protested, but the stallions ignored him and charged. Daring Do braced herself, but the grey Earth Pony simply sighed.

"Idiots."

She stepped forward and held her left arm in front of her. The first two stallions collided with her arm, and were surprised when they couldn't advance any further. She swept her arm, sending them flying, and one crashed through a table.

The bartender started complaining about the damage, while the rest of the stallions backed away nervously. Suddenly, the silver maned stallion growled and turned to the others.

"She's just one mare! Together we can overpower her!"

The Unicorn scoffed.

"Are you forgetting about somepony?"

She gathered magic into her horn and fired a blast that resembled a firework, which burst against one of the stallions and knocked him into a wall, his fur singed. At this display, two of them screamed like little fillies and ran out the door.

The silver maned stallion who rallied the others, obviously the leader, facehoofed.

"Cowards. Must I do everything around here? All of you! Work together, outflank them!"

The remaining ten attacked once more.

Tired of missing out on the action, Daring Do flew up and dived down, tackling one of the stallions and knocking him down. She started punching him in the face until he lost consciousness. Two of them approached the Unicorn from her left and right sides, confident she wouldn't be able to blast one without leaving herself open. Before they could attack, her horn glowed and she vanished from sight. They stopped and looked around, confused. They heard hoofsteps on the wooden floor, but before they could react, she reappeared behind one of them.

"Over here."

She bucked him, knocking him into his comrade and through the window.

Five dogpiled the grey Earth Pony, but she simply straightened up, sending them flying. Daring Do punched out another one and tossed him out the window, leaving just the leader. Daring was feeling a little smug.

"Well, well. Then there was one."

The leader growled and charged at her. Judging by the way he punched and moved, he was smarter and more skilled than his flunkies, but it was a simple matter for her to dodge his attacks and then knock him out the door. The gang ran away, some carrying their unconscious companions.

"And that takes care of them."

Daring Do boasted, dusting off her hooves. Her new friends nodded.

The bartender was beside himself.

"Oh yeah!? Who's going to pay for all of this!?"

They looked around and saw the damage to the establishment. Embarrassed, Daring Do passed him the bag of bits, with the Unicorn commenting she would settle for the profits from their journey and the Earth Pony nodding in approval. He picked it up and counted the bits with his telekinesis, then glared at them. She turned to the other two.

"We should get out of here."

The Unicorn nodded.

"Meet me by my wagon outside."

Daring Do and the Earth Pony stepped outside and found the Unicorn standing next to a large wagon that seemed to be able to turn into a stage.

Daring Do slapped the side of her own head.

"Where are my manners? We haven't even introduced ourselves. Hello, I'm Daring Do. Do you still want to join my expedition?"

The Unicorn bowed.

"I'm Trixie Lulamoon. I know who you are, and you may have heard of me."

Daring Do shook her head.

"Sorry, no."

Trixie groaned.

"Figures. Anyway, I was a showpony, and I used to be one of the most obnoxious, egotistical ponies you could ever meet. For crying out loud, I used to refer to myself in the third person! Eventually, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends showed me the error of my ways, and I became a wanderer, helping ponies with their problems and having adventures across Equestria."

Daring Do whistled.

"Good for you."

They turned to the Earth Pony, who had listened to Trixie's story with a blank look on her face. They started to feel nervous.

"Umm, and you are?"

"Maud Pie."

Daring had a flash of memory.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Pinkie Pie by any chance?"

"I'm her sister."

Trixie smiled.

"Wow. A few months ago, I worked on your father's rock farm. I thought it was degrading at first, but now that I have a chance to look back, I can appreciate that hard work."

Maud raised an eyebrow.

"Splendid."

Trixie stopped smiling.

"You don't like to talk much, do you?"

"No."

Eager to break the awkward moment, Daring Do took stepped forward.

"Alright, introductions are done. We should get started."

Trixie turned to the wagon.

"This may sound counter-intuitive for the Basin's jungle, but I'm strong enough to pull my wagon through nearly any terrain, and I can use my magic if it ever gets stuck. I don't want to risk leaving it here, and it will be a big help. It has food, supplies, and beds inside."

Daring Do nodded.

"Alright, you can take it with us, but don't blame me if we have to ditch it in an emergency."

They started walking towards the jungle, Trixie pulling her wagon. Daring Do suddenly remembered something important.

"If you've read my books, then you know about Dr. Caballeron."

Trixie nodded, while Maud shook her head.

"I don't read non-rock related material."

"Okay, he's one of my enemies, a hack of an archaeologist who likes to steal artifacts and sell them on the black market for enormous profits, and he doesn't care if they are cursed or rightfully belong to somepony else. A few hours ago, he led an expedition into here, so I fear he's up to no good once again. With so many thugs he hired, I decided I would need ponies who can fight to help me. Luckily, I met you two. You are impressive."

Trixie grinned.

"I've met my fair share of criminals and hecklers in my travels, and I pull my wagon everywhere. It's made me very strong."

Maud's expression didn't change as she added in monotone.

"I've broken, hauled, and collected rocks ever since I was a filly."

Daring Do and Trixie shuddered as they both thought, _She is so creepy._

A few minutes later, they came across a trail with many, many hoofprints. Daring Do took charge.

"I count about twenty-six individual hoofprints. This must be Caballeron's party. Pick up the pace, ladies! I'll avoid flying in case they see me coming."

They started running, Trixie easily keeping up despite the wagon attached to her. However, by noon, they had to stop to rest. Trixie passed carrots and canteens to the other two. As they snacked, Trixie turned to Daring Do.

"So what's the deal with the books? Why haven't you announced to the world that your deeds are real?"

The Pegasus sighed.

"I came up with my AK Yearling persona so that I could have a measure of privacy in my daily life. If I didn't have my secret identity, I would be attacked more often."

"Hmm, I can understand that."

They finished eating and drinking and were about to continue their quest when they heard an angry roar and then loud crashes up ahead. Trixie was startled.

"What was that!?"

Maud's ears perked up.

"I recognize that sound. It is the sound of rocks being broken."

Daring Do charged.

"Let's go!"

Due to their hurry, Trixie left the wagon behind.

Two minutes later, they came across a shallow river with rocks and boulders of all shapes and sizes all around it. A tall Earth Pony stallion was angrily punching and stomping on every rock within reach, shattering them or reducing them to powder outright. He was tan with a black mane and tail, wearing saddlebags and a black jacket with an unfamiliar symbol, a silver 'S' inside an inverted pentagram. Most strange of all, he didn't have a Cutie Mark.

"Vartox! I swear I'll find a way to get out of this and when I do, I'm going to make you pay!"

Finally spent, he stopped destroying the rocks and crouched down, panting.

Hiding behind a boulder, the three mares discussed their options.

Daring Do was a little scared after seeing that display.

"What in Equestria is going on? Who is this guy?"

Trixie nodded.

"He's buffer than Prince Shining Armor. Besides that, I've never seen an adult who hadn't earned a Cutie Mark before."

For the first time since they met her, Maud displayed an emotion, awe.

"He's even stronger than me. I need several punches to destroy a large boulder, not one."

Suddenly the stallion looked up and turned in their direction. Having calmed down, he called out.

"I can hear you. Come out of there. I won't harm you. I promise."

They nervously stepped out, and he started muttering under his breath.

"Good, at least I'm not an anomaly."

Daring Do stepped forward.

"My name is Daring Do. These are my friends Trixie Lulamoon and Maud Pie. What's your name?"

He thought for a second, then spoke.

"Just call me Clark for now."

 **Author's Note:**

Don't worry, how Clark Kent came to Equestria will be explained in time.

Pony Clark is about the same height as Shining Armor but more buff, but not to exaggerated levels like Bulk Biceps.

If you don't know who Vartox is, he's an obscure character from DC Comics. He was comically designed after Sean Connery's character Zed from the film Zardoz. In his original comics, he was portrayed as a hero who was physically superior to Superman in every way and had been battling evil ever since Superman was a little tot. However, despite his age, he was a little immature and dimwitted, meaning whenever the two were manipulated into fighting each other (which happened often), Superman could outwit him. Regardless of his faults, he was a true hero. He got nerfed in modern comics, but he's still pretty funny, especially his appearance in the Power Girl comic. He appeared in the 2015 Supergirl series, his first appearance in any media besides the comics, but they made him pretty much In Name Only by turning him into a villain, not giving him his classic powers and personality, and making him weak enough for Supergirl to beat, a fact that pisses me off.


	2. The Backstory

It was the year 3012 on the planet Earth, and much had changed.

Superman soared through the sky, and then flew up into outer space, looking upon his adopted home with pride. Not for the first time, he began to reminisce about everything that led to this point.

* * *

He was born Kal-El on the planet Krypton with his fraternal twin sister Kara-El. When they were mere infants, their parents Jor-El and Lara-El realized the planet would be destroyed by a supernova. When they failed to warn their people of the danger, they decided to load their children in a special escape ship made of crystal and launch them to Earth, just in time.

They landed in Smallville, Kansas on June 18, 1967, where they were adopted by the kindly farming couple Jonathan and Martha Kent and rechristened Clark Kent and Mae Kent. At around puberty, they began to develop amazing powers. They became strong enough to effortlessly lift a car and fast enough to disappear from sight. Left with no choice, their parents revealed that they were adopted and showed them the ship that they arrived in. As soon as they touched it, the ship converted into an easy to carry crystal and beckoned them to travel to the most remote location on Earth.

With their new powers, the siblings quickly traveled to the middle of Antarctica and placed the crystal in the ground as it instructed. Using the energy it had been charging for 14 years, it quickly transformed into a magnificent structure, which was eventually dubbed the Fortress of Solitude. Inside, they found a digitized copy of their father, who explained their true origins and powers which came from absorbing yellow sunlight. After several training sessions, the siblings mastered their powers of super strength, speed, nigh invulnerability, flight, heat vision, X-Ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, super hearing, and super breath. At the end of their training, Jor-El presented them with uniforms, complete with capes.

After graduating college, they developed costumed personas to protect their private lives and became the superheroes Superman and Supergirl (they agreed "Superwoman" sounds a little awkward), setting up shop in Metropolis. In this journey, they made many friends. Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen (whom Mae Kent started dating soon after they met), Perry White, Batman, Nightwing, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and many others too numerous to list. They made many enemies, and did their best to stop them from committing acts of evil, only killing them as a last resort. Unfortunately, they weren't perfect, and they didn't always succeed in saving every life threatened by the villains' schemes. They would often receive criticism from the public for this, but they did their best, and that was all anyone could ever ask of them.

Eventually, they discovered that a radioactive green rock that they later dubbed kryptonite could harm and potentially kill them unless blocked with lead. They pragmatically kept its existence a secret from all but their most trusted friends. They also discovered that magic was real and could bypass their invulnerability, reminding them that they could not become careless in battle.

The heroes united into a government approved organization called the Justice League, led by J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, who was considered the oldest and wisest among them as he was over 500 years old. Technically, Wonder Woman was the oldest at about 1000, but her sheltered life before she left the mysterious island Themyscira meant that she had very little practical experience in anything besides fighting and surviving in the wilderness, and the Amazons' politics were much different from the modern world's.

Clark and Mae soon forged a great friendship with Billy Batson and his sister Mary. The siblings were both gifted with magic by a great wizard as thanks for showing him kindness as he was dying from a terminal curse caused by one of his enemies. By speaking his name, SHAZAM, they could transform and gain amazing powers rivaling those of Kryptonians, becoming the superheroes Captain Marvel and Lady Marvel. The two sibling duos found their similar power levels complimented each other and allowed them to form effective teams.

Clark Kent's love life was a bit tumultuous. After revealing his secret, he dated and eventually proposed to star reporter Lois Lane, three years his senior, around 1990. Despite her lack of superpowers, her bravery and resourcefulness allowed her to contribute to several villains' defeats and save many lives.

Their marriage was almost destroyed the day Maxima, the Warrior Queen of Planet Almerac, visited Earth. Her strength and speed rivaled his, plus she possessed incredible telepathic and telekinetic abilities and a katana named Inevitable that could seemingly slice through anything (she claimed it was a coincidence that her weapon resembled a Japanese katana, noting that similar to mathematics, effective and efficient designs are universal). She challenged him to a fight at night in the Sahara Desert where no bystanders would get hurt, having heard tales of his powers and heroic deeds, then attacked, ignoring his protests. The titanic battle lasted for over an hour until he finally forced her to submit.

Pleased that he had proved his strength, she declared him worthy of being her husband and kissed him before he could react. Overcome with lust from the excitement of the battle, her beauty, the kiss, and perhaps her telepathic abilities, he forgot about Lois for one night.

When he woke up the next morning, Clark realized what he had done and was enraged. Unable to understand, Maxima explained that thanks to his display of strength and besting her in battle, he was now her husband and the King of Almerac. Clark didn't care. She had tricked him into violating his marriage vows. Overcome with rage, he beat her into the ground, then ordered her to leave, roaring that he never wanted to see her again. In tears, she opened a portal and departed.

Clark flew back home, but found himself in some serious trouble. The Justice League's satellite surveillance saw the whole thing (they were tasteful enough to erase the footage of their lovemaking, or so they claimed). Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Batman berated him for his recklessness and failure to see the big picture (Flash complimented him on scoring with Maxima, but everyone told him to shut up). Alienating Maxima cost them a valuable ally, and risked Almerac declaring war on Earth. Humbled, Clark swore to do his best to defend Earth should that happen. Lois, the ever vigilant reporter, quickly found out. It took her a month to forgive him, and she made him sleep on the couch the whole time. Despite his vast power, he would never have harmed her, and he vowed that he would never touch another woman as long as she was alive.

Everyone waited with baited breath for Maxima to lead her armies to Earth seeking revenge, but were surprised when no such attack came. Almerac was one of the planets the Green Lantern Corps did not patrol, since its inhabitants were so powerful, but some were able to spy on it and reported that Maxima seemed to have moved on with her life. It also turned out that Almerac was practically a death world, with harsh weather, natural disasters, and monsters that give even an Almeracian pause. Despite her arrogance, Maxima had enough wisdom to know her people must tame their planet. While her people would be powerful enough to invade other worlds, she knew that if she allowed this before Almerac was made a comfortable world to live, she would lose control of her people, and they would soon lose their cultural identity, becoming savage, disorganized warlords. By having her people stay on the planet and work together to restore it, she kept them united. She allowed some citizens to visit other worlds to bring in new technology, new ideas, and new blood, all to strengthen and improve her race.

Clark realized that was partially the reason why she seduced him, to help her people, and felt guilty for their harsh farewell. The Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps decided that in light of this new information, they would steer clear of Almerac and let them stay busy restoring their planet, but be ready to assist them with any world threatening disasters or invasions, and they would extend the hand of friendship when Almerac was ready to join the rest of the universe.

After a few years of battling natural disasters and generic criminals and villains, the world got a huge wake up call when General Dru-Zod and his army escaped from the Phantom Zone, a prison dimension that housed Krypton's greatest criminals, in 1993.

Zod was a ruthless and greedy figure who believed the powers Kryptonians gain under the yellow sun give them an inherent right to rule over all. He and his army were considered so dangerous that the Justice League had no choice but to reveal kryptonite's existence to give the people a fighting chance. Even with the superheroes and world's militaries working together and equipped with kryptonite weaponry supplied by Superman's self-proclaimed arch enemy Lex Luthor (who had already known of kryptonite and had been stockpiling it) and magical weaponry supplied by Wonder Woman and other magical beings, the losses the Earth's population suffered were astronomical. The evil Kryptonians were willing to do anything to win, including murdering women and children to unbalance the heroes. Zod invaded the Fortress of Solitude and managed to erase the A.I. of Jor-El, but not before Jor-El showed his children how to reopen and close the Phantom Zone portal.

With a lot of luck and teamwork, the heroes were able to either send the criminals back to the Phantom Zone or kill them, as the criminals made it perfectly clear that they would never change their ways and would never stop until the human race was dead or enslaved. Captain Marvel and Martian Manhunter took down and banished the hulking brute Non. Supergirl, Lady Marvel, and Wonder Woman banished Zod's top enforcer, Faora. Superman personally faced Zod himself in a final battle. Zod had a massive advantage in experience and skill, but his arrogance caused him to underestimate his foe. After cleverly creating a huge smoke and dust cloud to block out the sun, preventing either of them from recharging their energy, Superman used street fighting tactics to take out Zod's knee. The injury quickly healed up, but that was all the opening he needed to get the advantage. Superman pinned Zod and broke his bones over and over again. Crippled with pain, Zod was helpless as his body's reserves of solar energy were depleted to allow him to regenerate, until he was reduced to ordinary human levels. Taking hold of him, Superman debated allowing him to live on in the Phantom Zone or slaying him to prevent him from threatening the world if he ever escaped again, but the choice was taken from him when Lex Luthor out of nowhere shot Zod through the head with a sniper rifle.

Everyone was shocked, but for his valor and effort in the fight, Luthor was pardoned of all his past crimes. The superheroes did not press the issue, as they needed to spend all their efforts rebuilding the planet. Through it all, Clark regretted losing his temper and sending Maxima away. Despite what she had done, he would have preferred her and her people helping them against the Kryptonians, which could have reduced the loss of life. He and his sister mourned the civilians and the simulation of their father.

More and more supervillains came out of the woodwork. Superman and the others often found themselves assisting each other with their enemies, especially since the reveal of kryptonite's existence led to many criminals and supervillains seeking it out and carrying it as a precaution.

About five months later, a portal opened and an army of monsters attempted to invade the planet. They were quickly beaten back, but everyone was shocked to find Supergirl and Lady Marvel missing. Green Lantern scanned the portal before it closed and his Power Ring determined it was called a Boom Tube. After consulting with his superiors, he explained that the army came from Apokolips, a distant planet ruled by Darkseid, the evil God of Tyranny. The Green Lanterns were instructed to avoid this planet at all costs, but since the Power Ring told him the missing girls had passed through the portal, Hal agreed to help the others rescue them. Shortly afterwards, another Boom Tube opened and three figures emerged: Orion, Mister Miracle, and Big Barda. They explained that they were from Apokolips' archenemy, New Genesis, here to help. Darkseid often abducted powerful individuals from planets to indoctrinate them into his armies, and this was undoubtedly what happened to the missing girls.

Orion, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Hal, Superman, and Captain Marvel passed through the portal to Apokolips. They figured bringing anybody else would be too dangerous, and they needed some heavy hitters like Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Flash to protect the planet.

They emerged onto a hellish, polluted wasteland where slaves toiled indefinitely to keep machines running. Shocked, the Earthlings attempted to help them, but the New Genesis trio solemnly explained their individuality and spark of hope had been stamped out long ago. After defeating armies of demons, the maniacal hunter Steppenwolf, and the elite female squad known as the Furies, they made it to Darkseid's palace.

After working together to defeat the maniacal Granny Goodness, the sadistic Desaad, and the brutish Kalibak, the trio entered the throne room to find the tyrant calmly seated on his throne. When they demanded to know what happened to their missing comrades, Darkseid instead mocked them by revealing that the war against Zod's forces generated so much energy that it allowed him to detect Earth, so it was all the heroes' fault that he decided to turn his attention to and inevitably conquer their planet. He then clapped his hands and shocked them by revealing Supergirl and Lady Marvel, now under his control. Lady Marvel's red uniform had been replaced by an all black version with a dangerously short skirt, and Supergirl wore only black boots, green pants, and a black bra. Darkseid declared he would not waste his valuable time fighting "mere mortals and lesser gods", though he would be willing to take on his son Orion alone, and disappeared after a final comment claiming that the men's "sentimental weakness" would make it impossible to defeat the girls.

Before anyone could stop him, Orion charged out of the room, demanding his father face him like a man. Then hundreds of demons rushed in and Mister Miracle and Big Barda assigned themselves the task of fending them off.

Superman, Captain Marvel, and Green Lantern attempted to bring Supergirl and Lady Marvel back to their senses, but the girls mocked them and started making out with each other. The trio were paralyzed by the sight, and in the blink of an eye, the girls knocked them all through walls, Green Lantern's force field the only thing saving him from being turned into paste. In hindsight, the trio considered the sight of watching the two kiss the _only_ thing they would _ever_ thank Darkseid for, no matter how inappropriate it was for Superman and Captain Marvel to think of their sisters that way.

The trio fought an uphill battle trying to fend off and subdue the girls. Since Apokolips was perpetually covered in smog, Superman started to lose his strength. In contrast, Supergirl and Lady Marvel were both augmented by a dose of Darkseid's magic, allowing Supergirl to keep her strength and making Lady Marvel slightly stronger than her brother. Green Lantern's ring made him powerful enough to rival a Kryptonian, but this could only help so far. Eventually, Green Lantern nearly drained his ring's energy to 0% to unleash a blast powerful enough to knock them out. Fortunately, he had the foresight to bring his power battery with him.

Captain Marvel remembered a spell the wizard Shazam had shown him that could cleanse an innocent being of external evil influences, and used it to restore the girls to normal, purging them of Darkseid's magic. Because Lady Marvel's uniform was magically generated, it changed back to normal. Supergirl was chagrined to find she was stuck in her skimpy outfit, but before she could complain, she was pulled into a group hug. In this tearful reunion, the boys were relieved when the girls confirmed that they had not been raped, as Darkseid cares not for sex after having his only three sons Orion, Kalibak, and Grayven. He cares only for conquest, and only sees his minions as tools to be discarded when they have outlived their usefulness.

The five of them quickly helped Mister Miracle and Big Barda drive away the demons. Having learned of Kryptonians, Mister Miracle used his device known as a Mother Box to shower Superman and Supergirl with artificial sunlight, replenishing their strength. Then they found Orion battling Darkseid and getting knocked out cold. The group of seven stepped in before Darkseid could finish him off, but the villain proved that he was considered one of the mightiest of the New Gods for a reason. Even with his energy replenished, Superman found that Darkseid's strength and speed outclassed his. His never-missing Omega Beam could severely burn even the Kryptonians and the Marvels. Fortunately, just like Zod, Darkseid underestimated his foes. Unlike Zod, since Darkseid preferred not to get his hands dirty, he had less combat experience and concentrated on simply overwhelming his foes. With teamwork and tactics, the seven managed to defeat him, ending with Darkseid being driven through the ground to make a crater and then zapped by the Marvel siblings' lightning repeatedly until he passed out.

All the party members were exhausted and reinforcements in the form of demons and the Furies were coming, so they decided to grab Orion and escape. Mister Miracle opened a Boom Tube and everyone started filing through it, with Superman in the rear. Before he could enter the portal, Darkseid revived and blasted him with an extra strength Omega Beam, blasting him into outer space and knocking him unconscious.

Superman drifted through space, his stored energy reserves the only thing keeping him from suffocating. A scavenger ship picked him up and deposited the unconscious hero on War World, ruled by the despot Mongul. Superman woke up as a slave, and was soon taken to the gladiator arena. Fortunately, War World orbited a yellow sun, or this adventure would likely not have had a happy ending. He slowly gathered his strength, healing himself and waiting to be restored to full power before any attempt at escape. Superman was forced to defeat gladiator after gladiator, working his way up to Champion after defeating the previous one Draaga, but refused to slay them as Mongul commanded. Mongul was enraged when Superman got the crowd on his side by pointing out treating gladiator matches as a fun sport instead of life or death is more pragmatic for long term entertainment.

Angered that a "lowly slave" was slowly becoming more popular than him, Mongul stepped into the arena himself and challenged Superman to a final battle, offering rule over War World as the prize. Superman faced yet another being with strength superior to himself, but overly arrogant and lacking skill. The hero took a lot of damage, but took advantage of the environment and superior tactics to prevail. Superman was declared the winner, but Mongul declared he would not give up his throne so easily and ordered soldiers loyal to him to attack the exhausted Superman. Fortunately, Superman had befriended the gladiators he spared, and they broke free of their restraints and helped him defeat the soldiers. Mongul was deposed and exiled into space, and Superman was declared king.

After finding equipment to send a continuous beacon to alert the Justice League to his position, Superman began reforming War World with the help of Draaga and the other gladiators. They found that Mongul had ignored issues like foot shortages and lack of medical care and instead concentrated of distracting the population from its troubles with his gladiator games. Superman started addressing these issues to the best of his ability, drawing on both his Earthly knowledge and what he remembered from Jor-El's lessons. Then he arranged for the gladiators who wished to return home to be returned to their nearby home worlds. About 4 months later (hey, the universe is a big place), Green Lantern found him.

Green Lantern apologized because New Genesis refused to allow the Justice League access to Mother Boxes, meaning they couldn't just open a Boom Tube to get home immediately. Superman forgave him, saying he was just glad to be back with a friend. Superman passed the title of King of War World to Draaga, who promised to rule it well using the lessons Superman had taught him. Green Lantern activated his ring's force field and the two flew into space to a standing ovation from the people and the former gladiators.

As they journeyed through space, Hal Jordan explained that shortly after the party fled through the Boom Tube to Earth, they realized Superman was missing. Hal scanned the portal and was able to see Superman getting blown into space. Justice League solemnly decided to not send a search party for him, as every member was needed to protect Earth from future attacks by Apokolips. It tore Lois, Supergirl, Captain Marvel, and Lady Marvel up, but they agreed the chances of finding him still alive were slim to none. New Genesis offered to devote some manpower to try to find him, and that was when Hal made his decision. He reminded the Justice League that he was also a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and not solely bound to Earth. He judged a young man named Kyle Rayner worthy of being a Green Lantern and gave him a spare Power Ring so that he could protect Earth in his place. Then Hal flew into space to search for him. Now that he found him, he sent a message to New Genesis telling them they could call off their search.

On the long journey back to Earth, Superman and Green Lantern had several adventures dealing with figures like Lobo, Evil Star, and Sinestro, the Green Lantern Corps' sworn enemy.

The duo finally reached Earth to find it was now 1995 and the world had changed.

Hal Jordan was relieved that his replacement Kyle Rayner had done a good job in helping protect Earth and that his girlfriend Carol Ferris was okay and happy to have him back.

Superman was not so lucky. His friends and family reluctantly informed him that although Lois Lane never doubted he would be back, she contracted radiation poisoning while snooping around shady factories and passed away despite the doctors' best efforts. Naturally, he became extremely depressed upon hearing this news, and almost gave up on being a superhero, until the others were able to bring him around.

He also learned that Jimmy Olsen had broken up with his sister Mae and started dating Lois' sister Lucy, with Mae's blessing. Mae started dating Billy Batson, and so Supergirl and Captain Marvel literally became society's latest power couple.

Martian Manhunter had used his shape-shifting abilities to make it seem Clark Kent was still around, and Superman thanked him before reclaiming his old life.

After a brief period of mourning, Superman got back in the saddle and continued to fight for justice.

About one year later, Mary Batson confessed her feelings for him. He accepted, and Superman and Lady Marvel became the next power couple.

In 1997, Mae Kent and Billy Batson married and had a daughter, Karen.

The heroes continued to face the machinations of evil doers. Darkseid and his forces continued to try to conquer Earth. Sometimes they would try to take it by force, sometimes they would try more subtle methods like sending the false preacher Glorious Godfrey to turn the population against the heroes.

In 1998, the heroes were surprised to learn that many in Wonder Woman's rogues gallery were actual characters from Greek Mythology. Heracles, the legendary strongman, emerged and revealed himself to be a far cry from the paragon depicted in movies and TV shows by really being a ruthless warlord and misogynist who once raped Wonder Woman's mother. When he attempted to claim Metropolis as his new kingdom, Superman and friends attempted to stop him, but found themselves outmatched. Unlike Darkseid and Mongul, Heracles was stronger than them all _and_ a highly skilled fighter. When all seemed lost, a new hero arrived, Vartox.

Vartox rendered everyone, including Heracles, speechless by seeming to be oblivious to the battle and introducing himself. He loudly and egotistically explained he was the greatest hero to ever come from the planet Valeron and he journeyed through the cosmos before arriving on Earth and deciding to set up shop here. He then started hitting on Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Lady Marvel, and every other female present.

Heracles snapped out of his stupor and roared that Vartox would pay for his insolence and attacked, only for Vartox to shock everyone by blocking his punch. Vartox read his mind and was absolutely disgusted by what he saw. He declared that women of all species were the most valuable treasures in the universe, and rape was something he would **not** tolerate. The Justice League looked on in amazement as Vartox beat the shit out of Heracles to a cheering crowd. Finding himself completely outmatched and humiliated, Heracles swore on the River Styx to never bother Metropolis again and teleported away. Wonder Woman explained that sometime in the distant past, the Greek Gods moved to a separate dimension when the worship they derived their powers from started to wane, though some liked to visit Earth from time to time.

The Justice League and the public were very impressed by Vartox's performance. He agreed to be bound by Wonder Woman's magic lasso that forced people to tell the truth as he assured he had no evil intentions for Earth or its people, so he was offered membership into the Justice League. Curious, he explained that he was a wanderer at heart, but he would be willing to join them as long as they provided him good food, good fights, and good women. When that shocked them, he clarified that he would **never** force himself on a woman; he preferred persuading women to want to sleep with him. Martian Manhunter awkwardly explained that his private life was his own, but if he ever tried to steal a woman already taken or harm a woman he would answer to the Justice League, terms he found acceptable. He also agreed to not kill villains or criminals unless absolutely necessary.

As the days passed, Vartox started constantly showing the other members of the Justice League up. They found that he was faster and stronger than the Kryptonians and the Marvels. The Flash was still faster than him, but Vartox also possessed powerful telekinesis, telepathy, senses, heat vision, and super breath. His unbelievably huge ego and endless bragging grated on them, but they couldn't argue with the fact the man gave good results, especially when he helped stave off an attempt by Mongul to get revenge on Superman by attacking the world he protected. He stopped hitting on Supergirl and Lady Marvel when he learned they were already taken, so he hit on the other females of the Justice League. They all had too much self respect to want to sleep with such an annoying Casanova Wannabe, especially Wonder Woman. Undaunted, he started offering one night stands to girls he rescued. Many accepted despite his obnoxiousness, mostly because of his strength and the fact he looked like Sean Connery.

Vartox's overconfidence was his downfall. Lex Luthor lured him into an ambush and used a device to drain his psychic energy and use it for himself. Luthor proclaimed himself a god and started terrorizing Metropolis with Vartox's powers, nearly wiping out several citizens if not for the Justice League's intervention. Fortunately, his lack of experience using the powers allowed the Justice League to defeat him and reverse the power transfer. For his crimes, he was sentenced to life in prison, with the authorities pointing out his pardon for helping save the world against Zod only applied to his past crimes.

Humbled by the experience of being defeated for the first time, Vartox apologized to everyone for his egotism. He then decided to leave Earth and explore the cosmos again, vowing to return after he had become a better person.

In 1999, Clark Kent and Mary Batson married and had a daughter, Ariella.

In 2000, Jonathan Kent suffered a heart attack and passed away. Clark, Mae, and their friends and family joined Martha in mourning.

A few months later, an ancient monster awakened from his slumber deep below the ground, dubbed Doomsday. He immediately started killing and smashing everything in his path, slowly marching toward the nearest sources of life to exterminate them. Hermes, the God of Messengers, appeared before the Justice League to warn them. He explained that eons ago, Doomsday came down to Earth in a meteorite and tried to destroy everything, his mind and soul filled with nothing but hate. The gods battled him, but his strength rivaled that of Zeus himself and he seemed to become immune to anything after being hit by it once. Zeus had to resort to unleashing his full divine might to slay him. When his soul did not arrive in Tartarus, they realized Doomsday was immortal and his body would soon resurrect. With no other options, they buried his body deep within the ground and placed wards to keep him from waking up. Now it seems those wards have failed. The gods fear Doomsday and will not dare face him again, knowing their powers are now useless against him.

Hermes believed the Justice League did not stand a chance, and only warned them so they could meet death with their eyes open, then returned to the Olympian domain. The Justice League decided that even if they failed, they wouldn't go down without a fight, then attacked Doomsday. It was a titanic battle, with everyone forced to go all out and fight at their full potential. After a nightmare filled day, the battle ended when Superman put everything he had into one final punch that snapped Doomsday's neck. Unfortunately, Superman had been impaled by Doomsday's spikes and started bleeding out. Even with the sun shining down, he had taken too much damage and used up too much energy and wasn't healing. The others tried to treat him, but he told them to stop Doomsday before he revived again. Billy and Mary had been studying Shazam's spellbooks, so they buried Doomsday deep in the ground again and applied new wards to keep him asleep, different from the wards Zeus and his ilk had used. Unfortunately, nothing could be done for Superman, and he passed away.

...Or so he thought. He assumed he would soon meet Lois and his father in paradise, and if not, be forced to face trials to prove himself worthy. Instead he found his soul outside his body and unable to be seen or heard by his friends, sister, and wife, and was then greeted by a pretty goth girl, who called herself Death. He would later admit to himself that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he felt so calm and loved when around her. She explained that he wasn't truly dead, as Kryptonians could apparently survive pretty much anything as long as their heads were intact and they had at least a drop of solar energy in their bodies. His body seemed to be dead, but was slowly repairing itself, in a sense, making him similar to Doomsday. Death greets all beings of _all_ species of _all_ worlds who die and takes them to their final destination, and even the Gods will eventually die, give or take a million years. She is also responsible for birth and rebirth. Unfortunately, Doomsday's soul does not leave his body when he enters temporary death, so she could do nothing for him.

It would take a long time for his body to repair itself, so as an act of kindness, she allowed him to stay in her realm, which looked like a typical apartment, at least to his eyes, an offer he gratefully accepted. Clark did his best to be a model house guest. The apartment had lots of food, good books, and even a TV. Death was very busy, even with her ability to exist in multiple places at once. Sometimes she would bring in others who were also having near death experiences and the two would entertain them until it was time for them to return to their bodies. Sometimes she would bring in people due to be resurrected until it was time for them to return to the living world. Whenever she had time to rest, the two would chat. Death was a bit ignorant of certain aspects of the living world and he would do his best to fill her in, and also teach her how to be a better cook. As they grew more familiar, she allowed him to address her by the nickname Teleute.

After asking her, she admitted that she didn't know what the true afterlife was like, as she only dropped souls off and never entered it herself. She explained that she was one of the Endless, eternal concepts that have existed since the beginning of the universe, higher than the gods. Her siblings were Destiny (nicknamed Potmos), Dream (nicknamed Morpheus), Desire (nicknamed Epithumia), Despair (nicknamed Aponoia), Destruction (nicknamed Olethros), and Delirium (nicknamed Mania and Delight). Sometimes one or more of her siblings would visit to speak with Death, and they would nod to him with quiet respect, except for Desire, who would sometimes try to goad him by asking why he hadn't tried to sleep with Death yet. Death explained that Desire was a total prick. Clark admitted that he did not see Death in that way, she was his dear friend, like a sister, which made her very happy. Death later revealed that there were beings higher than even the Endless, known as The Shadows Who Make, Watch, and Rule. They create universes, dictate their inhabitants' destinies, and then judge them. Universes that bore or displease the Shadows Who Watch get destroyed. At Clark's alarm, Death assured him that this universe wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and that everyone's actions are their own; the Shadows Who Rule only create a rough outline for the universe.

One day, Death told him it was time for him to return to the world of the living. He was very sad to have to part ways with her, but then he remembered his wife, daughter, sister, mother, and friends. She led him to his body, which had been buried in a mausoleum in Metropolis, then kissed his cheek, promising that he would see her again if he had another near death experience and when he died for real. She then remarked that no matter how long it took, she would be there to greet Doomsday when its was time for his final death.

He returned to his now fully healed body, hungry and thirsty. The casket had a crack in it that let in a small beam of light during the day, which was how he healed, a process that took roughly four months. After getting reacquainted with his powers, he broke out of the tomb, just in time to take down a random villain, shocking the world. With the help of Wonder Woman's lasso, he was able to prove that he was not an imposter, and most of the world welcomed him back with open arms. Once again, Martian Manhunter had impersonated Clark Kent so that he could keep his job, and also helped Mary raise Ariella. Superman thanked his friend and rejoined his family.

Ares, the god of war, attempted to trigger World War III, but the Justice League was able to stop him by pointing out such a conflict could potentially wipe out all life, leaving no one to fight wars and rendering him powerless. Humbled, Ares decided to operate on a smaller scale from now on.

In 2004, the family got a rude awakening when a portal opened and out stepped a 14 year old boy who proclaimed himself Conner, Prince of Almerac and son of Maxima and Superman, conceived on the night they first met. He immediately attacked his father, wanting to prove his strength so he could become Almerac's new king. Despite his youth, he was already very powerful, armed with a combination of Kryptonian and Almeracian abilities and a sword similar to his mother's named Inexorable. Nonetheless, Superman defeated him, and Conner was convinced to stand down after his five year old half sister Ariella asked him if they could become family.

Conner still wanted to surpass his father, so Clark, wanting to get to know his son, agreed to train him. He had Conner stay at the Kent farm with Martha, the first grandparent he had ever met as Maxima's parents were long dead. In addition to improving his fighting skills, Clark, Martha, and Mae taught him how to farm. He considered it degrading at first, but it helped make him more calm, and he realized such a skill would help his planet. Around this time, he met Wonder Woman's young protege, the demigoddess daughter of Zeus, Cassandra Sandsmark aka Wonder Girl, and the two were quickly inseparable.

Feeling inspired, Superman eventually forged a katana similar to Conner and Maxima's and named it Dawnbreak, feeling with all the powerful opponents he had faced so far, he may need a weapon. Conner generously supplied him with the materials needed to make it sharp and strong enough to withstand battle on their level. This allowed him to spar with Conner and gain skill with it.

Maxima eventually returned to Earth to check on her son. Though the meeting was awkward at first, Clark and Mary were able to make peace with her. Maxima adored little Ariella and approved of Conner's new girlfriend. Maxima and Conner, now calling himself Superboy, joined the Justice League, though as part timers as they still had responsibilities on Almerac.

In 2005, Doomsday broke out of his imprisonment once again. After another massive battle, this time with Maxima, Superboy, and Wonder Girl on their side, the Justice League emerged victorious once again. Although Doomsday had become immune to the Marvel siblings' lightning, Superman got the idea to ram his sword down his throat and use it as a lightning rod. As he hoped, only Doomsday's skin had become immune, and Billy and Mary's combined power cooked his insides. Deciding that imprisoning him would not work, Maxima opened a portal and dumped his body on an uninhabited planet.

In 2007, Darkseid and Mongul joined forces in yet another attempt to conquer Earth and get revenge. This time, they used a device to turn the sun red. With their powers waning, Superman and Supergirl were forced to sit most of the battle out to conserve energy. Superboy still had his Almeracian powers to use and so was able to fight. Unfortunately, when Lady Marvel tried to take on Mongul head on, he dodged her lightning to make her transform back into her unpowered state, then killed her before she could transform back. Overcome with hate and rage, Superman attracted a Red Lantern Ring to himself and wielded it. Everyone looked on in horror and amazement when he beat the two into the ground and then threw them both into the sun, incinerating them both.

The two tyrants' armies were driven off and the sun was returned to normal. With his rage subsiding and replaced by grief, the red ring left him. His Kryptonian healing allowed him to survive and recover from the normally fatal damage caused when a Red Lantern Ring abandons its wielder, but afterwards, Superman's powers were not restored. After an examination, they determined that his body had burned itself out and was not absorbing solar energy anymore, effectively making him a normal human. Superman didn't care, devastated over his wife's death. Billy, Wonder Woman, and the other magical members of the Justice League worked together and found out Mary was in the afterlife and at peace. Clark Kent decided to continue to live as an ordinary human. Everyone pretended that Mary Kent was just one of the many casualties of the invasion.

Apokolips descended into a state of civil war. Without Darkseid to lead it, it was eventually conquered by New Genesis and Orion became its new ruler.

For about a year, Clark experienced what it was like without superpowers. He learned what it was like to have a fever, to pull a muscle and not have it heal in seconds. Yet he persevered. Conner was disappointed that he would be denied his epic rematch, but he still cared for his father.

Vartox returned to Earth and rejoined the Justice League, having lost his arrogance and become a serious fighter. However, he kept his Casanova Wannabe tendencies, and hit on Maxima. Although Maxima wanted a strong man more than anything, even she was turned off by him. She came to Clark and said that powers or no powers, he was the father of her son, and if he found her worthy, she hoped they could give being a couple a chance. Touched by her sincerity, he accepted. His powers gradually came back afterwards. Some suspected that his body had been healing ever since the day he lost them, but the couple suspected it may have been the power of love.

Superman married Maxima and officially became King of Almerac. He, his wife, and son commuted between Earth and Almerac. Father and son put their farming knowledge to use and gradually began to restore the planet. Then the family helped teach the Almeracians to curb their warlike ways and apply their powers to more constructive ends. Superman found out being King meant being constantly challenged for the throne, sometimes by his own son, just as Maxima had constantly been challenged for the title of Queen but he always won in the end.

In 2010, Superman was suddenly pulled into a strange world by people who needed his help. To his shock, he realized they were the Shadows Who Make, the people who write stories of fictional characters like him. They explained that one of them had been playing around with magic and accidentally brought one of his creations to life, the evil vampire god Mandrakk. Since the police or even the military would be of no use against him, they decided to use the spell again to bring other fictional characters to life to counter him. They also brought out Ruby Rose, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Bayonetta, and Touma Kamijou to help him. After coming to terms with the true nature of their existence, the five were eventually able to work together and vanquish Mandrakk. As thanks, they were allowed to drink The Bleed, a substance from another story that is essentially the lifeblood of the multiverse. It healed their injuries and restored their energy. The five heroes bid each other goodbye before being returned to their worlds.

Superman emerged back on Earth to find the sun red and the world a desperate war zone. Fortunately, drinking The Bleed allowed him to retain his powers for a time. He regrouped with his family and teammates, who were on the run from it seemed everyone in the entire world. After promising he would explain where he had been later, they informed him that Darkseid had somehow returned. He assassinated his own son Orion with a bullet made of Radion, a substance that affects gods the same way kryptonite affects Kryptonians. Then he used something he called the Anti-Life Equation to take over the minds of nearly everyone in the entire world, with the Justice League forming a resistance. Out of desperation, they broke Lex Luthor and other criminals out of prison so they could help.

Superman found he could transfer some of the energy The Bleed gave him and restored his friends' strength, then they went to confront Darkseid after bypassing his brainwashed army. They noticed the sun in the sky was getting smaller and realized that the Earth was moving away from the sun, causing the sunlight to redshift. By the time they arrived at Darkseid's palace, the sun was so far away that its light was almost impossible to see.

They were shocked to find Darkseid in Doomsday's body. Darkseid laughed and explained that as a god, destroying his body in the sun only meant his soul was free to take over another body. After deciding trying to take over a hero would be too much work, he found Doomsday on that deserted planet and entered him, with his simple mind easy to subvert and his burning hatred easily redirected at the heroes who constantly thwarted him and had the audacity to slay his original body. He thanked Superman, for his stupidity paved the way for him to have a superior body. Batman declared he had enough of his gloating and broke his one rule of no guns due to the desperate situation. He shot Darkseid with a Radion bullet which embedded itself into his shoulder. In retaliation, Darkseid killed him with his Omega Beam before anyone could stop him. Darkseid mocked Batman's efforts, proclaiming that Doomsday's body would soon make him immune to Radion itself. Undaunted, the rest of the Justice League attacked him. Darkseid made good use of Doomsday's superior strength, but suddenly collapsed in pain. He asked what was going on, and Wonder Woman pointed out the bullet still inside his shoulder. Radion attacks the soul, not the body, so Doomsday's physiology could not help him. She then bound him with her lasso and forced him to relinquish his control over the population.

Undaunted, Darkseid pointed up at his final trump card, and everyone gasped when they saw the reason why Earth was moving away from the sun. It was drifting towards a black hole. Darkseid had been aiming for Earth's destruction the whole time. Then he would move on to another planet and repeat the process of subjugating and then destroying it. Maxima declared that if they had to die, he would die first, then gripped him with telekinesis and blasted him into the black hole. For a second, Superman felt Death's presence, and he knew that Doomsday's final death had come. However, Darkseid's soul, now visible to everyone, emerged and he reminded them that he is a god and eternal, then thanked Maxima for freeing him from Doomsday's body and the Radion. Superman had an epiphany and then, using the last reserves of his power, created a counter-vibration that shattered the evil god, finally allowing Death to claim him.

With his power spent, Superman could do nothing as Vartox, Maxima, Captain Marvel, and every other heavy hitter did their best to prevent Earth from falling into the black hole. Fortunately, the Green Lantern Corps arrived and provided some much needed assistance. Together, they towed Earth back to its original spot in the solar system and restored its orbit.

The Earth was left to rebuild once again. Lex Luthor was pardoned for his crimes once again. This time, seeing the horrible world Darkseid created humbled him and he genuinely renounced his life of crime and evil, becoming a doctor.

Mister Miracle later arrived and informed them that Batman had been blasted by the Omega Sanction, a variant of the Omega Beam that instead of killing, transports its victim to a series of increasingly horrible lives. With a lot of teamwork, the Justice League was able to rescue him, and the Dark Knight rose again.

In 2012, Martha Kent peacefully passed away with her family by her side.

Billy and Mae's daughter Karen eventually grew up to become a hero herself. She inherited both of her parents' abilities, so she called herself Power Girl, since she could call on the magic lightning to enhance her Kryptonian powers.

Clark and Mary's daughter Ariella also became a hero, with similar abilities as her cousin. She went through many hero names before settling on Supergirl 1,000,000 because it sounded cool. There was an incident when exploring space where she fought the forces of evil so destructively that she was nicknamed R'E'L, the Destroyer of Worlds.

Through more study of Shazam's spellbooks, Billy eventually found a way to make it so that if one person was immortal or ageless, their friends and loved ones would also benefit, unless they rejected the gift. He cast the spell on everyone he knew, though Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, and their families rejected the gift, preferring to live their lives normally. Batman also rejected the gift, wanting to retire and let his son Nightwing take over as Batman. Martian Manhunter rejected the gift, as he missed his deceased family, but also felt a responsibility to help others. So he compromised and said he would only rely on his natural longevity, so that he would fight the good fight until he would eventually join his family in death. The other heroes respected their decisions, even though it meant they would eventually say goodbye.

Conner and Cassandra eventually married and had children. Karen and Ariella eventually found spouses of their own. Thanks to Billy's spell, their spouses, descendants and everyone they loved would not grow old and leave them behind. Many of them became heroes as well.

After Superman patiently gave him a lot of coaching, Vartox became a true gentleman and convinced Wonder Woman aka Diana Prince to marry him, and they had a daughter named Donna. Billy's spell benefited their descendants as well. Donna grew up to be a hero and so did her descendants.

Eventually, Superman and Supergirl developed a new ability, the ability to release a short range heat blast from their bodies in every direction. They called it the Solar Pulse since it resembled the Nuclear Pulse from the Godzilla movies. In time, their descendants could use it too.

After much time had passed, heroes eventually gave up on having secret identities, since they had each other to protect them.

The centuries passed and heroes and villains came and went. There were new Batmen, new Green Lanterns, you name it. Almerac was successfully made truly inhabitable and its citizens joined the rest of the galaxy as friends. Superman and Maxima continued to reign as King and Queen of Almerac, though they spent most of their time of Earth, as it needed to be protected more.

Clark, Billy, Vartox, and the others began to see each other as brother and sister, since they were now all related by marriage or blood.

Martian Manhunter peacefully passed away around 2400. As a pop-culture fan, his final words were to quote Yoda, "When 900 years old you reach, look as good, you will not."

The Justice League evolved and grew. Leadership would often switch between Clark, Mae, Billy, Maxima, Vartox, Diana, or someone else. Eventually, the organization changed its name to the Legion of Superheroes, as it welcomed new members from across the entire galaxy.

The original, ageless heroes went through many costume changes through the years. Eventually, Superman's original costume was destroyed except for the cape, so he opted for a black jacket with his symbol on it and the cape attached to it, with jeans and boots, all made of incredibly strong material that only resembled denim and leather.

With so many heroes protecting Earth, most of the time, Superman was a teacher, passing along his knowledge and skill to the next generation of heroes. The sword became standard issue, just in case one lost their powers or faced a truly dangerous foe.

Also standard issue was a Legion Ring, which generated a self-contained environmental force field that allowed the user to survive in outer space and fly. This also proved useful in case one lost their powers.

* * *

Superman was pulled out of his reminiscing when he sensed Maxima crying out in pain before being silenced. Then he sensed a massive wave of radiation leaving the atmosphere on the other side of Earth. Shocked, he flew down to Earth and searched for her. He zeroed in on where he last sensed her and came to a massive crater. He spotted fellow Legion members Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy looking on with grief. Saturn Girl was holding a very familiar sword.

"Hey you two, what happened here?"

The two could barely meet his eyes. Saturn Girl spoke.

"We discovered that some corrupt officials had secretly commissioned an illegal nuclear power plant and was using it to power this city. Something went wrong and the reactor started going c-critical. Queen Maxima showed up to help, so we combined our talents. Maxima and Cosmic Boy used their telekinesis and magnetism to harmlessly funnel the nuclear energy into space, while I telepathically linked with them to assist in their mental calculations. Before we could finish, the reactor detonated. We s-successfully redirected the explosion upwards, but a random tongue of flame flared out and c-caught Maxima. Since she was… she was devoting all her concentration to her telekinesis, she was caught off guard and not invulnerable. She had put Inevitable down before we got started, so... this is all that is left of her."

She teared up and held up Maxima's weapon.

Cosmic Boy finished for her.

"We're sorry sir. She was almost instantly reduced to ash."

Superman staggered to his knees.

"W-What? That cannot be."

The two heroes tried to approach him, but he stood up and started involuntarily releasing Solar Pulses, almost burning them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He flew into the sky and out of sight, creating shock waves since he wasn't bothering to check his strength and speed.

He touched down in the Sahara Desert. He was barely able to keep his emotions in check and stop releasing heat. He recognized this spot, even after over a thousand years. There were so many patches where his heat vision had turned the sand to glass. Even erosion and sand being blown about couldn't hide them completely.

"Maxima, my lovely Queen, this was where I first fought you and won your heart."

Tears fell from his face, and he dropped to his knees, weeping uncontrollably.

After a while, he got up and tried to contact his son. Although he did not possess telepathic abilities, telepaths with a link to him like his son, wife, and Vartox could hear his thoughts anywhere in the world if he concentrated hard enough.

 _Conner, my son. We must speak._

There was no response.

 _The Hell? Conner, where are you!?_

Still nothing. Frustrated, he took his communicator and tried to raise Conner, then Ariella, then Mae, then Billy, and everyone else he knew, before he noticed it wouldn't turn on. His X-Ray vision showed him the insides had melted.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! These things are supposed to be state of the art and specially reinforced against my Solar Pulses!"

He roared and threw the communicator down, shattering it. The movement made his cape jump up and cover his head. He snarled, removed it, and threw it down as well.

"Now, now. That's no way to treat your family heirloom, the last surviving part of the costume your father made for you."

Superman looked up and beheld Vartox descending like a meteor. He always liked his grand entrances. Superman was in no mood for this.

"Vartox, what do you want!?"

"Don't talk to me like that, little brother. I'm here to help you."

Vartox started to tear up a little.

"I heard what happened to Maxima. In case you're wondering, Conner and the others arrived at the crater a few minutes after you left. He is very distraught. That's why he isn't answering you."

"Distraught!? Distraught!? What about me!?"

He lashed out with a punch, but Vartox caught it and punched Superman in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh, how disappointed I am."

Vartox continued to counter Superman's attacks and pummel him into the ground. Superman tried to draw Dawnbreak, but Vartox easily caught his wrist and shoved it back into its sheath.

"You lost your wife. Believe me, I understand your pain. After all, I loved her too. But this no excuse for you acting like a little brat! We've all lost friends and loved ones over the centuries! I'd think your reaction would be a little more mature. Conner lost his mother, Ariella lost her step-mother, and yet they're taking this a lot better than you! Look at you, you're so unbalanced you're fighting like a total amateur! Even with the difference in our power, you've at least been able to keep up with me before!"

After tossing Superman on his ass for the ninth time, he telekinetically pulled Superman's cape to him, dusted it off, folded it, and tossed it into Superman's arms.

"Damn it, don't lecture me!"

Normally, Superman would have understood that Vartox was right, but he was so angry that he couldn't think straight. As they had a stand off, Vartox sensed something disturbing. Superman's energy was rising with his rage, but it wasn't his solar energy.

"Crap. It's happening already."

"What are you talking about!?"

Vartox glared at him and unleashed his battle aura of psychic energy, creating a massive draft of wind. Superman backed away, his hate and anger replaced by pure fear. Deep down, he knew he was no match for Vartox, especially now that he was taking this seriously.

Vartox's voice echoed as a side effect of his power.

" **As you are now, you are a disgrace!** "

He held out his hand and a portal opened behind Superman.

" **You have forgotten what makes you, you. Until you cast aside your demons, I CAST YOU OUT!** "

Before Superman could blink, Vartox grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the portal. Superman screamed Vartox's name before passing out.

* * *

Superman opened his eyes to find himself lying on rocky ground near a river. Around the river was jungle and the sun was shining high above. His body felt strange, then he was shocked to find he was in the body of a pony. Having grown up on a farm, he knew the difference between a horse and a pony.

"All right, Clark, stay calm. Stay calm. Jerks like Mr. Mxyzptlk have turned you into animals before."

He gingerly walked around until he could get used to moving in this body. What was strange was that although the gravity level was equal to Earth's, it somehow felt off. Upon closer inspection, he found he was wearing his jacket, now altered to fit his smaller body, and saddlebags. Since he no longer had fingers, he opened his saddlebags with his teeth to find they were a magical bag of holding aka bigger on the inside. Right now, the only things inside were his neatly folded cape and Dawnbreak. His Legion Ring was gone.

He closed the bag and stared at his hoof until he could see his bones and then his DNA. It still looked like his own, but with subtle variances, indicating his transformation was magical in nature. Then he concentrated and his hoof started to become hot.

"Well, at least my powers still work. Okay, I should try to find the portal if it is still there, and if it is not, then food, shelter, and perhaps civilization. Judging by the slightly larger size of the sun, this is not Earth."

He started wandering the area, but could find no portal. Thinking he might have fallen through the portal out of the air, he attempted to fly up, only to find that now matter how hard he concentrated, he could not defy gravity and leave the ground. Outraged at being denied one of his favorite abilities, he snapped, then started running around punching and stomping the rocks around him into dust.

"Vartox! I swear I'll find a way to get out of this and when I do, I'm going to make you pay!"

After a minute, he stopped and started panting. Then his super hearing picked up three heartbeats and three female voices.

"What in Equestria is going on? Who is this guy?"

 _Equestria?_

"He's buffer than Prince Shining Armor. Besides that, I've never seen an adult who hadn't earned a Cutie Mark before."

 _Cutie Mark?_

"He's even stronger than me. I need several punches to destroy a large boulder, not one."

 _Hmm, they are not freaked out by my appearance, only my strength. That means talking ponies are known in this land._

He calmed down and called out.

"I can hear you. Come out of there. I won't harm you. I promise."

From behind a boulder came a blue Unicorn with a white mane wearing a cloak and wizard hat, a light gold Pegasus with a greyscale rainbow mane wearing an outfit similar to Indiana Jones, and a grey Earth Pony with a lavender mane wearing a lavender dress. He muttered under his breath.

"Good, at least I'm not an anomaly."

 _Interesting. Well, with all the crazy stuff I've seen in my long life, this isn't that strange._

The Pegasus stepped forward.

"My name is Daring Do. These are my friends Trixie Lulamoon and Maud Pie. What's your name?"

He thought for a second, then spoke.

"Just call me Clark for now."

 _I should keep things simple._

Daring Do thought for a second.

 _Clark? I don't think that even means anything. He must be from another country, maybe even raised by Zebras or Griffons._

"Not to sound rude mister, but what are you doing out here?"

"Hmm, long story short, I got in an argument with my big brother, Vartox. He made a portal and shoved me through it. I have no idea where we are."

All three girls considered this.

 _Is his brother a Unicorn?_

Daring Do answered his query.

"This is the Tenochtitlan Basin. Listen, right now we are on the trail of a notorious criminal. You're pretty strong. If you help us stop him, we'll help lead you to civilization."

"Sure, I'll help you."

No matter how upset he was, stopping criminals was one of his top priorities, even on another world. He felt he could trust them, as their eyes were not the eyes of evil beings. After living so long, he had learned to distinguish them.

Trixie shrugged.

"All right, let me just get my wagon."

"Wagon?"

Clark looked in the direction the trio came from, then smiled.

"Just give me me a second."

They gasped as he seemed to vanish from sight. A second later, he walked up, pushing Trixie's wagon with his head.

The trio's eyes widened, then Trixie sputtered.

"H-How did you do that!?"

He shrugged.

"I'm really fast. Listen, please don't freak out, but I'm from another world. I didn't originally look like this, but when I entered this world, I became a pony. Fortunately, I seem to have retained most of my natural abilities."

For some reason, Maud blushed, but it disappeared after a few seconds as her usual stoicness asserted itself.

As the trio tried to digest this news, Daring Do did her best to calm herself down and succeeded.

"Well, this is not the strangest thing I've encountered during my adventures. I should one day introduce you all to a friend of mine called The Doctor. He's from another world too. You'll come in handy, that's for sure. Let's go."

Trixie slyly addressed Clark.

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to pull that wagon."

"I don't mind."

 _Right now, these are the only friends I have. No matter how powerful I am, I'm going to need help to survive, learn how this world works, and possibly get home._

After Trixie attached the wagon's harness to Clark with her magic, the group of four moved forward after finding Dr. Caballeron and his group's hoofprints.

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, that was a long backstory. Sorry for the relative lack of ponies this chapter, but this backstory is essential to understand the Superman of this story, not a perfect being, but fallible and flawed just like any other man, though a true hero nonetheless. If I put this info in a blog, nobody would read it. Seriously, why doesn't anybody read my blogs? I have so many of them already. Plus, the chapter would have been really short.

Supergirl's civilian name is Mae instead of Kara because it would have to take a huge coincidence for the Kents to give her the same name as her Kryptonian one. Plus, the Matrix version of Supergirl (long story) was named Mae and I thought that was cute. I made her his sister instead of his cousin to keep things simple.

Just so we're clear, Billy and Mary gained their powers when they were adults, not children. Superman and Supergirl are not cradle-robbers. I made Mary's superhero name Lady Marvel instead of Mary Marvel because seriously, a superhero name that contains your real name is dumb. Except when Danny Phantom does it, because he's cool.

Lady Marvel's costume while under Darkseid's control is based on the one Mary wore when she turned evil in Countdown to Final Crisis. Supergirl's costume while under Darkseid's control is based on the one she wore in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. I made them kiss because, hey, I'm a guy and that turns me on.

In the comics, Power Girl is a version of Supergirl from an alternate universe, but there was a time when she didn't know her origin and the writers came up with a bunch of fake ones to troll the fans. At one point, she caught a fever and dreamed that she was Captain Marvel and Supergirl's daughter from the future. I just decided to make that origin real.

In the comics, Ariella is the daughter of the Silver Age Superman and a dimension displaced Linda Danvers. She survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths and wanders the universe. She is one of the most powerful DC Comics characters. Yes, R'E'L', the Destroyer of Worlds is one of her nicknames.

I partially based the immature Vartox's personality on Daario Naharis from Game of Thrones, except with a little less luck with the ladies. To quote Naharis, "The gods gave men two gifts to entertain ourselves before we die. The thrill of f**king a woman who wants to be f**ked, and the thrill of killing a man who wants to kill you."

I made Conner the son of Superman and Maxima instead of Superman's clone because I thought it would make sense. Maxima and Conner both have telekinesis.

Superman with a sword, what can I say? Rule of Cool. Besides, the few times he actually uses a sword in the comics, he's freaking awesome. Also, I really like katanas.

The Shadows Who Watch, Make, and Rule are from Alex Warlorn's Pony POV Series. Used with permission. Here, they take the place of the Monitors from the comic book "Final Crisis: Superman Beyond". In that story, the Monitors summoned Superman and had him team up with his evil mirror universe counterpart Ultraman, his counterpart from a world where the Nazis won called Overman, an alternate universe version of Dr. Manhattan, and an alternate version of Captain Marvel to take on Mandrakk. But I decided to replace the counterparts with some of my favorite fictional characters. Ruby Rose is from the web series RWBY. Queen Elsa of Arendelle is from Disney's Frozen. Bayonetta is from the video game Bayonetta. Touma Kamijou is from A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun. In the future, I may or may not write a side story based on the adventure Superman shared with them.

Donna is Wonder Woman's sister in the comics, but I decided I might as well use that name for her daughter.

The Solar Pulse is based on both the Super Flare from the New 52 comics and Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse. Unlike the Super Flare, it does not completely use up Superman's energy nor does it destroy his clothes. It also only affects things really close to him instead of completely leveling an entire city block.

I based the scene where Vartox throws Superman through the portal on the scene in the Thor movie where Odin casts Thor out of Asgard.

Despite Daring Do commenting that she knew The Doctor, he may or may not appear in the story because I'm not sure I would be able to do his character justice. I only included that line to explain why Daring Do is not that freaked out about Clark.

To avoid spoiling a major development, I left out something **really** important in the backstory.


	3. Daring Do and the Aegis of Gaia

As the group of four trekked through the jungle, following the hoofprints, Trixie turned to the one pulling her wagon.

"Umm, Clark? I've been meaning to ask. Why don't you have a Cutie Mark?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Apologies, but I am not familiar with that term."

Surprised, Trixie opened her mouth to answer, but Maud unexpectedly cut her off.

"A Cutie Mark is a symbol that magically appears on a pony's flank when he or she discovers their special talent; their purpose in life."

She lifted her dress and showed them her Cutie Mark, a rock.

"Mine is a rock. Working with and studying rocks are my life."

Clark blinked, then smiled.

"I understand. That's cool."

Maud suddenly looked shy.

"Oh... do you like rocks?"

He looked thoughtful.

"Well, I've been around them my whole life. I've been a farmer and had to clear the fields of obstructions to place the crops. When I get into fights, I and my enemies get slammed into our fair share of rocks. And I'm usually called to aid in construction and repair projects. I suppose rocks have a certain beauty to them."

Upon hearing this, Maud moved closer until she and Clark were walking side by side. She blushed and could barely look him in the eye, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rock.

"This is my pet, Boulder."

"Hmm. Nice to meet you, Boulder."

Clark looked uncomfortable, so he looked straight ahead and walked a little faster, but she kept up with him.

Trixie and Daring Do exchanged a knowing smile, seeing what was happening, then Daring decided to speak up.

"My Cutie Mark is a compass because my favorite thing to do is explore and have adventures."

Trixie decided to add her two bits.

"And my Cutie Mark is a magic wand because I absolutely love performing magic."

He perked up.

"You mean like a magic show?"

"Correct. I'm a magician by trade and my wagon doubles as my stage."

"I always liked those. When this adventure is over, could I see your show?"

Trixie grinned.

"It would be an honor!"

Daring cleared her throat.

"I think we are getting a little sidetracked here."

"Oh right, I never answered the original question. I suppose I don't have a Cutie Mark because I'm not really a pony. I was transformed into one after Vartox shoved me through the portal that brought me here."

The other three did a double take, then Daring smacked herself in the head.

"Oh right, I forgot you told us this when we first met. So, what do you normally look like?"

He sighed.

"Do you know what a human is?"

All three of them shook their heads no.

"Okay, do you know what an ape is?"

All three of them nodded.

"I kind of look like that, but sleeker and a lot less hairy."

The three struggled to picture it and admitted they couldn't, as they had no concept of a human form.

Clark decided to move on.

"I think we're forgetting something. Daring Do, who or what are we facing on this quest?"

Daring lowered her head in sorrow. Bringing up the past was always painful.

"Dr. Caballeron was a colleague of mine from back when I started out as an archaeologist. When we first met, he seemed kind and passionate about our profession. We… even dated for a short time. But one day, he revealed his true colors. Unlike me, he doesn't care about learning of ancient cultures and teaching others about them. All he cares about is getting rich by selling artifacts to the highest bidder, and it doesn't matter to him who gets hurt in the process. Even if an artifact is sacred or cursed, it won't stop him. Heck, he even desecrates graves!"

Clark, Trixie, and even Maud shuddered in horror at hearing that.

"To make matters worse, he often forms partnerships with my other enemy, Ahuizotl. He's kind of hard to describe… like an ape crossed with a cat. I don't really know much about his origins. He commands an army of cats, and for some reason, he's obsessed with ruining the world and making others miserable. Through his partnerships with Dr. Caballeron and others, he tries to acquire magical artifacts that can help him do this."

Trixie spoke up.

"If these two are so vile, why haven't you contacted Princess Celestia or Princess Luna about them? These two sound like they need to be locked up, pronto."

Daring looked sad.

"I suppose it's because I was arrogant. I suppose it's because I was greedy. Ever since Dr. Caballeron betrayed me, I resolved to never work with anyone again so that I couldn't be hurt again. In the past few years, I've done a pretty good job of it. I've always been able to beat those two and their goons by myself before. Then I would write down my adventures and publish them as books to earn some bits. Thanks to my books, nearly everypony in Equestria thinks the three of us are mere fictional characters. I used to deceive myself into thinking this was to prevent the citizens from panicking, but now I realize I was being an idiot and taking this too lightly. Before, it was always: they start trouble, I stop them, I write a book about it, then it starts all over again. But then, a few months ago, I lost against Ahuizotl, and he would have succeeded in plunging the land into 800 years of unrelenting heat if Rainbow Dash and her friends hadn't helped me."

Upon hearing Rainbow Dash's name, Trixie and Maud perked up.

"I've realized the folly of my arrogance and I'm through with treating this conflict like a game. When I learned that Dr. Caballeron was on the move again this morning, I decided I'm ending this once and for all! We're gonna find his newest digsite, kick his flank, and arrest him!"

Upon hearing this speech, Clark made a decision.

"All of you, get on the wagon."

They did a double take and Daring answered for all three of them.

"What are you doing?"

"If what you say is true, we must stop these guys ASAP. I'm speeding this journey up."

"Are you sure?"

"You saw what I did with the wagon when you first met me, right?"

Trixie spoke up.

"All right, I'll trust you, but you'd better not damage the wagon. It's part of my livelihood."

"I'll do my best."

The three girls hopped into the wagon, then Clark prepared himself.

"Hang on!"

He sped off, following the hoofprints and estimating he could safely run at about 60 miles per hour without destroying the wagon. The three stared at their surroundings whizzing by in amazement and Trixie voiced her opinion.

"You thinking of becoming an athlete? I feel you're breaking a few records!"

He momentarily turned his head to face her.

"If I don't find a way home, I just might!"

A few minutes later, the trees began to clear and the group could see a massive structure that resembled an Aztec pyramid. Clark slowed down to a trot. He checked the sun and judged that it was about 3:30 in the afternoon, then turned to the others.

"Get ready."

They nodded and hopped off the wagon, then Trixie used her telekinesis to detach Clark from the wagon. He was mildly curious at this display of magic coming from her horn, but chose not to question it. In his long life, he had seen a few unicorns and they didn't have the ability to speak nor telekinesis, just an ability to purify the surroundings and dispel evil influences, but he chalked up the differences to being from a different world. After all, he and his friends and family were not even close to have finished exploring the universe.

The four slowly approached the pyramid to find 26 male Earth Ponies poking about the entrance to the pyramid and digging in the dirt around it. One with a suave haircut, stubble, a golden skull as a Cutie Mark, and a rich-looking shirt spotted them and spoke in a Spanish accent.

"Ah, Daring Do, so nice of you to join us. And you've brought friends."

"Caballeron! What are you trying to steal this time!?"

"That's _Dr._ Caballeron to you. And that's for me to know and you to find out, not that you will. Get them!"

His 25 goons charged at the group. Before anypony could react, Clark leaped forward and came down with a powerful stomp, creating a small shockwave that knocked the attackers down. As everypony stared in amazement at the feat of strength, he spoke to the goons.

"All of you! Answer this, why are you working for him?"

The goons looked at each other uncertainly, then one answered.

"Um, yesterday, he came to us and told us all we had to do was guard him and help him find some treasure and he would make us rich in return."

Clark snorted.

"What good are riches when you are in prison or the world is in ruins? Because those are the only futures you lot will have if you continue to follow him. You have one chance to prove you are better than this and walk away to a better life. Make your choice."

Incensed, Dr. Caballeron interrupted.

"What are you fools doing! If you don't attack right now, you won't get paid!"

Daring Do laughed and made a wisecrack.

"Wow, with that attitude, it's a wonder how you can get anyone to work for you."

"Hold your tongue, Daring Do!"

One of the other goons turned to Dr. Caballeron.

"What was this about ruining the world?"

Before Caballeron could answer, Daring cut him off and explained.

"He a greedy jerk who only cares about stealing artifacts and selling them to get rich. He'll even sell a magical artifact to a guy who will only use it to destroy the world!"

"Who cares, Ahuizotl promised I would be spared from anything he attempts! In the end, I will be a fat, rich, survivor!"

Trixie facehoofed.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The hired goons became angry.

"We kind of like the world. You know what, Caballeron!? Screw this, we're outta here!"

They ran off, taking most of their equipment with them.

"Come back, you fools!"

It was no use, and they soon disappeared down the trail.

Daring stepped forward.

"Well well, look who's all alone."

He frowned.

"All right, fine, I give up. I will not humiliate myself by resorting to violence and suffering a losing battle."

Trixie smirked.

"Well, that was easy."

She summoned some chains from her wagon (used for an escape artist act), and telekinetically tied him up with them.

Daring walked up and slapped him. Angered, he growled and struggled against the chains.

"Darn you!"

"Just testing to see if the chains would hold."

She turned to Clark.

"That was a pretty cool speech you did back there."

"I've been through more battles than I can count. If I have a chance to end it quickly, I will take it. Besides, I could tell those guys were not evil, just looking for money to support themselves. They deserved a chance at a better life."

"Oh, I never really talked to his hired help before. I usually just beat them up."

The whole time, Maud was examining the entrance to the pyramid.

"Umm, guys? Judging by the dust and the condition of the door, the pyramid was opened, and something went inside."

Dr. Caballeron chuckled and recited in sing-song.

"I know something you don't know!"

As Daring growled and slapped him again, Clark heard something big rushing at the door.

"Maud, get away from there!"

In an instant, he ran up to her, wrapped his arms around her barrel, and leaped back to the others, landing on his back.

An instant later, a loud roar echoed before the stone door shattered outward and a being resembling a cross between a cat and an ape with blue fur and a hand on his tail leaped out. He was wearing a large, gold-plated belt with arcane runes on it, and his body seemed to be sparkling.

"Ahuizotl!"

"Ah Daring Do, so glad you could arrive on time to meet your doom!"

"I'm glad your strategy for me to distract her long enough for you to acquire the artifact was successful."

The group turned around and saw Dr. Caballeron had pulled a nail file out of his shirt pocket with his teeth and was trying to work through the chains. Daring quickly punched him and knocked him out cold.

The group turned back to Ahuizotl, then Maud noticed that Clark was still holding her. She blushed.

"Umm…"

He let go of her and backpedaled.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Daring and Trixie laughed.

"You dare ignore me!?"

Ahuizotl growled in rage.

They turned back to him.

"Sorry about that, Ahuizotl. So what did you steal this time?"

"Hahaha! This belt is the Aegis of Gaia! With it, I am invincible! I shall trample the entire world unopposed, for nothing can harm me now!"

"We'll see about that!"

Clark charged up at super speed and punched him in the head, trying to knock him out, but he only slid back a few feet and was unphased.

"Oh no, not good."

 _Darn it, this pony body must have reduced my power._

"You Fool!"

Ahuizotl tried to grab Clark with his tail, but he ducked, then quickly wrapped his arms around the tail and judo threw him. Ahuizotl flew across the clearing and made a small crater, but he got up, unharmed.

"Hahaha! The Aegis of Gaia makes my body as hard as diamond and grants me the required secondary powers so that I am unharmed by impacts! You are strong, stranger, but it is pointless!"

As the four regrouped, Daring started thinking.

 _Clark dismissing Caballeron's goons has given me an idea. All this time, I've never tried to learn Ahuizotl's motivations. No time like the present._

"Ahuizotl! Tell us, why do you want to ruin the world!?"

"Hahaha! You disappoint me, Daring Do! What kind of stupid question is that!? It's simple! There's nothing more satisfying than the rush I get from watching others suffer and die! The screams of the innocent help lull me to sleep! That's all there is to it!"

The four shuddered, then they all thought as one.

 _This guy is evil. He needs to be taken down._

Ahuizotl straightened up.

"Now, Daring Do and friends! You've interfered with me for long enough!"

He snapped his fingers, then Clark abruptly heard five new heartbeats as a tiger, a cheetah, a lynx, a panther, and a ferocious white house cat stepped out from behind him.

Clark double-taked.

"Okay, those were not standing behind him a few seconds ago!"

Daring shrugged.

"I just assume he summons them with magic."

"Attack!"

Daring drew her whip as she and Trixie took on the cats, while Clark and Maud took on Ahuizotl.

Ahuizotl proved incredibly strong and agile, and his diamond hard body increased the impact of his strikes. Clark was able to effortlessly dodge his attacks, but grew frustrated that no matter how fast he attacked, he couldn't generate enough force to inflict any damage other than knocking him back.

 _Darn it, I know diamond isn't unbreakable. If only I could fly. I'm sure I could generate enough force if I could do that._

He tried using his heat vision to destroy the belt, but it was unaffected and Ahuizotl didn't even notice it.

Maud demonstrated her impressive speed and punched and tackled Ahuizotl several times, but she didn't have any luck either. Even when she threw a boulder at him, it shattered against him. Suddenly, he got a lucky punch in with his tail that knocked her senseless. He gloated, then picked up a shovel left behind by one of Dr. Caballeron's workers and tried to smash her brains in. In an instant, Clark drew Dawnbreak from his saddlebags with his teeth and sliced it in half. He then tried a few slashes on Ahuizotl's non-vital areas, but they just bounced off.

As Maud woke up, Daring and Trixie had just finished knocking out the five cats, who vanished, and rushed over to help. Daring wrapped her whip around his head and flew straight up, managing to topple him. Trixie blasted him several times, but it might as well been a light show. Daring tried another attack, but Ahuizotl caught her, then broke her left wing.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Hahaha! That's right, Daring Do! Scream for-"

He was cut off as an enraged Clark punched him, sending him flying.

Ahuizotl grunted as he landed. His face was covered with cracks.

"This cannot be! I actually _felt_ that!"

As Maud and Trixie tried to tend to Daring, Clark, having just realized his tail was prehensile, gripped Dawnbreak's sheath with it.

"You're about to feel a lot more."

He returned Dawnbreak to its sheath, then crouched with his teeth around its hilt.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

One instant, Clark was crouching in front of him. The next instant, Clark was walking behind him, casually sheathing his katana and returning it to his saddlebags.

"Huh? Where did you… ARGH!"

Ahuizotl collapsed, clutching his cracked and bleeding side.

"How!?"

Clark walked up to him.

"Nothing is indestructible if you apply enough force. Diamond is no exception."

He unbuckled and removed the Aegis of Gaia from Ahuizotl's waist, who screamed in pain again once he no longer had the artifact's magic protecting his body.

"Go to sleep."

He punched him in the head and knocked him out cold, then tucked the artifact into his saddlebags, thankful for the enchantment that made them bigger on the inside.

Maud and Trixie finished wrapping up Daring's wing. The adventurer grunted in pain, but stared at him in awe.

"That was amazing! But how was your sword able to take him out when it didn't work earlier?"

"I used a technique called _Battoujutsu_ or _Iaido_. By drawing the sword with precise timing, you drastically increase the striking power. Like I said, even diamond will break if you apply enough force, especially if that force is focused on such a small area like a sword's edge. Now, let's see to that injury."

He put a hoof on Daring's wing and concentrated.

 _Hmmm, that's interesting. I have mana in this body. That should make this easier._

Chanting some arcane words, he channeled energy into her injury.

Daring sighed in relief.

"My wing! It doesn't hurt anymore!"

The bandages came off, revealing her wing wasn't broken anymore.

"It's numb though."

Maud and Trixie gawked at seeing an Earth Pony perform a spell.

"I'm a total novice at magic, but my brother Billy taught me a basic healing spell. Since my normal body lacks mana, every other time I've had to use it, I had to fuel it with my own life energy. Heh, if Billy had done it, your wing would be 100% right away. You should be able to move it again after a few hours."

"Thanks. That's good to know. A Pegasus' wings are her life."

Maud suddenly got really close to him.

"You are amazing."

He nervously backed away.

"T-Thanks."

Trixie chuckled and tied Ahuizotl up with more chains.

"Do we want this guy to bleed out?"

Daring shrugged.

"After learning his motivation, I'd say it's too good for him, but ponies are not murderers. I still want him in jail."

"Very well."

Clark healed Ahuizotl just enough for his wound to close, then hefted the cat-ape on his back.

"Let's get back to the wagon."

Maud hefted Dr. Caballeron on her back, then the four started walking to the wagon. Suddenly, when Clark stepped on a crack, his hoof sank into it.

Maud's eyes widened.

"You stepped on a fault line."

The ground collapsed, and the group of four plus the two unconscious villains went plummeting into the abyss. Since Daring Do's wing was still numb, she couldn't fly. Clark concentrated as hard as he could, but just like before, he was unable to put his energy under him and defy gravity. As he desperately flapped his arms and legs, he only had one thought.

 _Oh crap!_

 **Author's Note:**

Spoiler Alert: I promise Clark will eventually gain his Cutie Mark and ability to fly, and it will be epic.

The world record for a horse's speed was about 43 miles per hour, so Clark running at 60 miles per hour would still be impressive to the ponies.

I based the chapter title and artifact on the Yu-Gi-Oh! card Aegis of Gaia. I always thought that name was cool.

This version of Ahuizotl is inspired by Godzillawolf's version in The Two Sides of Daring Do. Let's face it, I can't really think of a valid reason why someone would want to destroy the world, unless they were insane. Plus, I think the kinds of villains who just want to watch the world burn are the scariest.

I am well aware a normal person can shatter a diamond with a sledgehammer, but for the sake of drama, I decided to make it as strong as in most fiction.

The instant sword draw is one of my favorite techniques in anime, especially when the guy flash steps past the enemy while doing it. Since Clark has been practicing for over a 1000 years, there's no doubt he would have learned it at some point.

That final scene is a homage to the scene in "Hearthbreakers" where Applejack planted a flag on a fault line before Maud could warn her, resulting in Holder's Boulder rolling down a hill.


	4. New Girl and the Beast

As they fell, Clark, Trixie, and Daring screamed, but Maud just grimaced and braced herself. Dr. Caballeron and Ahuizotl started to regain consciousness, but were too out of it to react. Trixie managed to pull herself together and focus her telekinesis to slow down their fall. She groaned in pain, but it worked and their impact with the ground just felt like a hard tumble.

Dr. Caballeron and Ahuizotl laid there in their bindings and groaned before slipping back into unconsciousness. The others looked around the cavern they found themselves in. There were holes leading to tunnels in several directions. The hole they fell through was so far away it looked like a dot. Though the sunlight didn't reach them, they could still see because what seemed like moss on certain parts of the floor and walls was glowing a dull green. Trixie helped by lighting up her horn.

Daring Do checked her wing.

"Darn it, I still can't move it!"

Clark turned to Trixie.

"Can you lift us out?"

"Sorry, I'm not strong enough to do something like that. Even slowing our fall was tiring."

"That's okay."

He crouched down and gathered his strength.

"I'm going to see if I can leap to the top. If I can, I'll come back for you all."

All three mares stared at him. Daring raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious."

"I have to try."

He grunted and leaped up with all his strength. The mares gaped in awe at seeing him soar into the air at an incredible speed. He saw the hole get closer and closer, but he started to fall.

 _Come on, come on, fly!_

His efforts to concentrate his energy underneath him were in vain, and he landed back where he started with a thud. He immediately got up and tried again, twice, but it had the same results. He frowned.

"It seems my limit is about 200 meters. Judging by how large the hole looked when my jump was at its apex, we're about 270 meters below the surface. Looks like my plan to carry you all out one at a time was a bust."

 _Hmm, if I go at super speed, I might be able to run up the wall, but it might cause a cave in, plus it would be too risky to do that while carrying one of them and the hole is nowhere near the walls. Darn it._

Maud took charge.

"We'll just find another way out. Caves are formed from water erosion, so they'll eventually lead to the surface. If we systematically search these tunnels, we'll find one with a flow of air, which will lead to the outside."

She picked a tunnel at random, carved a circle mark on the wall with her strong hoof, then entered.

Stunned, Clark picked up Ahuizotl and Trixie helped Daring with Caballeron, then they followed Maud down the tunnel. Clark caught up to Maud.

"Good to see you know your way around caves."

She gave a tiny smirk.

"I told you, rocks are my life. I've studied as much about them as I can. Plus, I grew up on a rock farm and learned how to navigate its mines. It's a similar principle."

"A rock farm? How does that work?"

She perked up.

"Simple. You excavate the-"

Clark abruptly put a hoof over her mouth.

"Shhh. A lot of big insects are coming from up ahead."

Trixie looked around.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can hear a lot of wing flaps approaching. They sound like flies buzzing, and they are big."

Daring Do's eyes widened. She inspected the source of the dull green light and gave a look of shock.

"How could I have missed this!? This is Changeling slime!"

Trixie gasped and Maud's eyes widened. Clark grunted.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Changelings are shape-shifting creatures that resemble ponies crossed with insects. They feed on other beings' love energy. A few years ago, they tried to conquer Equestria before they were driven off into hiding."

"Drat, they must have made this cave their nest."

He could see in the dark if he concentrated, and his telescopic vision made his mind boggle at the hundreds of Changelings funneling through the tunnel towards them.. By now, the mares could hear their wings buzzing.

"I can hear them talking to each other. They know we are here and were ordered to apprehend us. Is there any chance we can negotiate with them?"

Daring shook her head.

"I doubt it. Their queen, Chrysalis, made it clear she wanted all ponies as slaves for her kind to drain."

"I see."

 _Using any of my powers in this tunnel could be disastrous._

"We've got to fall back to where we started. Use the tunnel entrance as a bottleneck."

"Sounds like a plan. Come on!"

They retreated to the chamber that they fell into. The hole was even harder to see than before, indicating the sun was setting. Clark concentrated his powers.

 _There's no sunlight here. You've been in situations like this plenty of times. Ration your power. Use it as efficiently as possible._

Looking into the hole, he waited until the maximum number of Changelings were lined up, then fired his heat vision. Their ranks were thinned out as many fell to the tunnel floor in pain with their wings singed.

The mares were startled and Trixie stammered.

"W-What was that?"

"Explanations later, fight now!"

He fired more volleys of heat vision, but there were too many enemies and a swarm burst from the tunnel.

Daring Do flew up and punched several out.

"Good news, everypony! My wing is 100% again!"

"Good to hear!"

Trixie saluted as she began blasting Changelings left and right.

Clark and Maud start punching and bucking Changelings, sending them flying into the walls, though they were careful to not do it hard enough to cause a cave in.

Now that she could fly again, Daring looked up at the hole, but before she could move, she saw the Changelings had already reached it and sealed it shut with rock and slime, similar to the way ants and termites seal breaches in their mounds.

"Darn it!"

Some of the Changelings started firing blasts with their horns. A preoccupied Clark got hit in the back with one. Since his invulnerability didn't apply to magical attacks, he screamed in pain as he was blasted across the chamber. While he was lying dazed, he got dogpiled. Since he was still recovering and found it a bit hard to move, he grunted and used a low level Solar Pulse. The Changelings trying to hold him down were blasted away, twitching in pain from their burns.

Having recovered from his grogginess, he looked up and saw Maud had been stunned by a blast and then dogpiled. He prepared to help her, but the Changelings apparently anticipated this. He saw five other Mauds similarly being dogpiled. He applied his X-Ray vision, only to discover that that the fake Mauds could copy a pony's physiology when transformed.

"Wait a second…"

With super speed, he punched or knocked away all the Changelings and fake Mauds, leaving only the real one. She shook off her grogginess.

"How did you know?"

"None of them had Boulder."

With that, she hugged him and he immediately hugged her back. For a moment, they were the only two in the world. Her lips started to approach his, and he prepared to kiss her, before suddenly backing away, gasping and blushing.

 _What was I thinking!? Am I out of my mind!? Maxima hasn't even been dead for a day! And she's a pony!_

At his reaction, she looked sad, which made him feel even worse.

"Could you do that later and help us!?"

Trixie and Daring were still fighting off the seemingly endless horde.

Embarrassed, Maud nodded and leaped away to tackle more Changelings.

Clark noticed some Changelings trying to drag Caballeron and Ahuizotl's unconscious bodies away. He drew his sword with his teeth and tackled them away, parrying their attempted horn attacks and blasts with the blade. While guarding them, he looked around and found that the Changelings' numbers haven't thinned.

"Trixie! Help me wake these two bozos up!"

She fought her way over to him.

"Are you sure?"

"We need all the help we can get."

"Fine."

She undid their bindings with telekinesis and conjured smelling salts to revive them. They groaned in pain and slowly got up. Caballeron struggled to regain his bearings.

"What is going on?"

Clark answered for him.

"We're under attack from Changelings. Fight or be a slave. Make your choice."

Ahuizotl sneered.

"What I choose is the path of destruction!"

He lunged at the horde and started smacking away all in his path.

Caballeron looked around and sighed in annoyance.

"I suppose it is no choice at all. Have at thee!"

He charged into the fray. While he didn't have much experience in actual combat, he seemed to have studied some form of martial arts that allowed him to knock out Changelings with precise blows. Clark kept his senses locked on the two in case they tried to escape.

And so they fought. Clark used his super speed sparingly, worried he would burn up his remaining reserves of energy or that he might cause a cave in. Eventually, Caballeron was knocked out again and Ahuizotl passed out from the pain of his wound, as it was only partially healed by Clark's spell, but the two made their contribution to the battle. Some of the Changelings tried to fool them with transformations, but the group kept track of where their companions were at all times and it didn't work.

At last, all the Changelings in the cavern were knocked out and the team was exhausted. The battle had gone on for so long that they had lost track of time.

Clark approached Daring Do.

"Now that your wings are working again, if you carry me to the ceiling, I'm sure I can break through it."

"Heh, sounds like a plan. Let's secure these two again."

As the four approached the two unconscious villains, they all screamed in pain as they were blasted from behind several times. Clark was the last to fall.

 _Darn it, I didn't even hear any reinforcements from the tunnel!_

The last thing he experienced before he lost consciousness was a sinister female laugh and an unconscious Maud's face.

 _Maud, I'm sorry…_

Queen Chrysalis stepped out of the tunnel after she had ambushed the group with her magical blasts. With so many years of experience, she had completely mastered the art of flying without making any noise and of concealing her breath and heartbeat. She surveyed all the knocked out Changelings and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I suppose the old saying is true. You want something done right, you've got to do it yourself."

* * *

Clark woke up to find they were in another chamber, one that was furnished, decorated, and lit with many torches. He could see a throne on one end and a bed on another. Him, Maud, Trixie, Daring, Caballeron, and Ahuizotl were all bound upright in cocoons of hardened slime that covered them from the neck down, guarded by six Changelings. Trixie also had some slime covering her horn. On one end of the room was all of their clothing and equipment. He attempted to break free, only to confirm he was practically running on empty. The guards converged on him, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Ah, you're awake already. Impressive."

Chrysalis walked into the room, looking a little tired.

"Queen Chrysalis, I presume?"

"Correct, intruder."

She cast a spell and Maud, Daring Do, and Trixie woke up, but Caballeron and Ahuizotl's injuries prevented them from rousing. Despite their best efforts, Trixie and Daring shuddered in fear when they looked upon Chrysalis, but Maud just frowned.

"If it is any consolation, be satisfied that your group has set back my plans. Believe it or not, I care about my subjects. I've spent all night using my stored love energy to heal each of the ones you maimed. Oh yes, you shall all pay for every wing, leg, horn, or exoskeleton you have damaged. Can you believe it!? Ever since our previous defeat, we've been in hiding, building up our stores of love energy by having scouts seduce random passersby until we could launch a counterattack and I had to give it all up just like that!?"

All present, even the guards, flinched at her expression of anger and hint of madness.

"Ah, but that's in the past. It's time to replenish our stocks."

She approached a cabinet and opened it with her telekinesis, then floated out a decorated bottle.

"Say hello to my love poison."

Trixie panicked, having learned of love poison from a textbook back in her days at Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns.

"Oh no! I've heard of that stuff! She's going to make us her mindless love slaves!"

Chrysalis rolled her eyes.

"Relax. We've tried the original formula of love poison on our victims before, but we learned it causes ponies to feel a false love that we cannot feed off of. No, I've modified and improved the formula. This version causes the drinker to think about and be consumed by whomever they truly love. In addition, I have learned from my mistakes from the previous infiltration and invasion. I have learned to read thoughts involving love. Allow me to demonstrate."

She looked at each of them until she picked Clark.

"Some of the soldiers I revived described you as the biggest threat, so you shall feed me first."

The bottle floated over to him. He struggled and tried to turn his head away, but her telekinesis held his head still and pinched his nostrils shut. He could do nothing as the bottle poured some of its contents down his throat. It tasted like fruit punch.

"Ahh!"

Clark struggled. His head was swimming and memories floated to the surface unbidden.

"Interesting. Your memories are a bit hard to interpret, but I can see you were not originally a pony. No matter. The mind is a plaything of the body, after all."

She concentrated, and green flames enveloped her as she changed. Standing before them now was an Earth Pony with pale white fur and a light red mane, wearing a business suit jacket and glasses. Her Cutie Mark was a pen and notebook.

Clark gasped.

"Those eyes…"

Chrysalis' new form smiled at him.

"Hey there, Smallville."

In his addled state, Clark choked back sobs at the voice he had not heard in person in over 1019 years, excluding his dreams. The potion made it hard to remember that the being in front of him was Chrysalis.

"Lois."

The Lois Lane facsimile walked up and kissed him, and he returned it. Realizing what was going to happen, Daring Do and Trixie sadly turned away, but Maud surprisingly growled at the display. As the kiss broke, green energy flowed from Clark's mouth into the false Lois' mouth. This invigorated her while he slumped forward in pain and exhaustion.

Chrysalis stepped back and returned to her true form, looking fresh as a daisy. All her fatigue from healing her subjects was gone.

"That hit the spot! But wait, I sense love for others."

She transformed again. This time, she was a Unicorn with peach colored fur and a long black mane, wearing a red uniform with yellow lightning bolt emblems and a white cape. Her Cutie Mark was a lightning bolt next to a sitting owl. She turned chipper.

"It's almost Ariella's birthday. What's your present, Clark?"

Clark's heart was in even more anguish at the voice he had not heard in person in over 1007 years.

"Mary!"

The process repeated. First a kiss, then a love drain. Trixie, Daring Do, and Maud shouted protests, trying to distract her, but it didn't work.

Chrysalis again stepped back and returned to her true form, giddy. She felt like back when she was powerful enough to defeat Celestia. She eyed Clark with a combination of greed and lust.

"I must have **more**!"

Her guards looked uncomfortable and one of them spoke up in a timid male voice.

"My Queen?"

"Quiet! I'll distribute it among the hive later!"

She transformed once again. This time, she was a Pegasus with pale white fur and a vibrant red mane, wearing green and black armor that showed off her curves, and she was about as large as Princess Cadence. Her Cutie Mark was the katana Inevitable surrounded by five floating rocks in a circle.

"Now, let's see how strong you truly are."

Clark was openly sobbing now. Even without the potion, he could never forget the mother of his son.

"MAXIMA!"

"I am here, my King."

She kissed and drained him again. Maud, Trixie, and Daring Do squinted in confusion at that statement.

Chrysalis drew back and returned to her true form.

"Hahahahaha!"

She stomped her right hoof down and the whole chamber shook. She punched a boulder and reduced it to dust.

"Such power! I shall have it **all**! There is one more I sense!"

By now, all in the chamber who were conscious were terrified of Chrysalis, except for Clark, who was extremely haggard and barely aware of his surroundings. Chrysalis needed a few seconds to sort through this next set of memories, giving a brief look of confusion. She levitated Boulder from the pile of belongings to her hoof, then transformed one more time, into Maud Pie, complete with a replica of her dress.

"Let's have a picnic together, just the three of us."

It was a seemingly perfect recreation of Maud's voice and mannerisms.

Clark looked up and stared at her, the look on his face unreadable.

"Clark! Snap out of it! She's not Maud!"

The three mares desperately called out to Clark, but he didn't react to them.

The false Maud approached him and brought her lips forward, but Clark headbutted her, knocking her into the wall. Boulder fell to the floor in front of him. She reverted to her true form in a daze.

Clark growled. His energy was rising even though there was no sunlight; a result of both his rage and something else. He activated a Solar Pulse that disintegrated his cocoon and turned his tears to steam. He looked back to full health. The guards lunged at him, but he knocked them out with one blow each.

Clark punched a wall and broke through it. As he suspected, it led to the outside. The Queen's chamber was inside a cliff face. It faced east and the sun was rising, bathing Clark in its light. He instantly felt better, but was still angry. Strengthened, Clark noticed reinforcements approaching from the tunnel, so he collapsed the entrance with a shot of heat vision. Able to guess the purpose of the hardened slime on Trixie's horn, he burned it off with a low level heat vision blast.

"Free the others!"

He turned towards Chrysalis.

"On it!"

While thoroughly shocked by what just happened, Trixie started blasting away at the slime covering her and the others.

Chrysalis got up, and was horrified to find her nose was bleeding from the headbutt.

"How dare you!?"

"You're not the first corrupt queen to try to usurp my heart. I give you props though, at least it worked better than the Queen of Fables' attempt."

"Queen of-? Whatever! **Die**!"

She tried to blast him with her horn, but in an instant, he was standing to her left. He uppercutted her in the gut, launching her into the ceiling. She came down, coughing.

"You. You desecrated my memories. YOU. WILL. **PAY**!"

All present looked on in shock as Clark's fur gradually turned gray and his mane gradually turned white. He grew slightly larger and he sprouted fangs. In desperation, Chrysalis landed a punch to his face that was so strong it created a mini sonic boom, but all it did was nudge his head back a little. She pulled Dawnbreak to her and drew it, leaving the blade floating in the air. Before she could swing it, he threw a punch that again launched her through the air. The sword fell to the ground with a clatter. The three mares were shocked to see she was unconscious, her jaw was dislocated, and her exoskeleton was cracked in several places.

Clark marched toward the fallen ruler, but the three mares stood in his way. Daring spoke for them.

"She's been beaten. You can stop now."

Clark shook his head in confusion and rubbed it.

"What happened? What was I- AHHHH **HHHHH!** "

They helplessly looked on in fear and confusion as Clark fell to his knees, wracked with pain. Heat was rolling of his body in waves, preventing them from coming near him. He realized what was happening but couldn't fight the change. As his mind started to be subsumed, he had just enough clarity to deliver one message.

"Lois. Mary. Maxima. Maud. I love you all, until the end of time."

He grew even larger until he was about as tall as Princess Celestia. Spikes sprouted from several parts of his body and all of his teeth grew sharp and long. He developed a Cutie Mark, a body's cell as seen under a microscope, under a mushroom cloud explosion. Finally, his eyes turned pure, glowing red.

Maud stepped forward uncertainly.

"Clark?"

The being before them answered in a voice completely unlike Clark's.

" **NO CLARK. I AM DOOMSDAY!** "

Doomsday roared, a roar that shook the chamber. Daring Do and Trixie fell over, but Maud stood her ground.

Doomsday marched towards them, but stopped when he looked into Maud's eyes.

" **MAUD…** "

Suddenly, a cold wind blew into the hole Clark had made and the chamber started filling with snow. Doomsday roared in annoyance.

Trixie squinted, then widened her eyes in horror.

"No, it cannot be. The Windigos!"

It was true. Dozens of the transparent, horse-like winter spirits were converging on the hole. They looked down on Doomsday and ice started forming on him, but he melted it away with a Solar Pulse. Undaunted, the spirits concentrated their efforts and in an instant, Doomsday was flash frozen. The spirits gleefully entered the chamber, intending to feed on this being that radiated hate and anger like a bonfire.

Before they could, Doomsday burst free from the ice, giving another mighty roar of rage. Sharing one last look with Maud, he leaped out of the hole, landing on the ground below with a thunderous crash. Looking around, he started running and leaping away at great speed. The Windigos ignored the others in the chamber and flew out in pursuit of their prey.

The three mares were snapped out of their stupor by the sound of shifting rocks. They turned to the collapsed entrance and realized the rest of the Changelings were trying to move the rocks aside to assist their Queen.

Daring assessed the situation.

"Not good. We have to get out of here."

She checked the two fallen criminals.

"These two need medical attention. Ahuizotl's wound has reopened and I think Caballeron has a concussion."

"On it."

Trixie cast a spell and the two started looking better.

"Clark's healing spell may have been different from anything I've ever seen, but I was able to get the gist of it."

"We have to find Clark."

The other two stared at Maud. Trixie voiced her doubts.

"Are you crazy!? That thing wasn't him!"

"He remembered me. He's there somewhere. We have to save him."

Daring shrugged.

"Well, we can't let Doomsday or the Windigos run wild in Equestria."

The mares went to the pile of belongings and got dressed. Maud recovered Boulder and looked over Clark's jacket. Slightly self-conscious, she put it on. Due to the differences in their sizes, it came down to her knees, like her dress, and she had to roll up the sleeves.

Trixie smirked.

"It's a good look, it suits you. Okay, we'll help you save your coltfriend."

Maud gave a small smile at hearing that.

Trixie examined Clark's saddlebags and removed but didn't unwrap Clark's cape, assuming it to just be a blanket, as well as the Aegis of Gaia.

"Hmm. These are enchanted to be bigger on the inside. I use a similar spell on my pockets and hat to help my magic show, but this one seems to be an improved version. I wonder…"

She conjured up chains to again tie the two criminals up, then telekinetically stuffed them into the saddlebags.

"Bravo! It worked! And the enchantment also negates most of their weight, so we can carry them easily."

She fixed the saddlebags around her waist. She stuffed the cape, the Aegis of Gaia, and Caballeron's clothes into her own enchanted pockets, not wanting to risk either of the two reviving and using Caballeron's various hidden tools to escape.

Daring Do refilled her canteen from a tiny, natural spring she found in the chamber, and shared it with the other two.

"Come on, that pile of rocks isn't going to last forever."

Trixie sheathed Clark's sword and tucked it into the saddlebags' belt.

"Any idea where we are going?"

Maud took a deep breath.

"I don't care if you think this is crazy, just know this is true. My Maud Sense allows me to know where ponies I am looking for are. Clark was heading north."

Trixie smiled.

"You're related to Pinkie Pie. I'll believe anything at this point."

"North it is. Trixie, get on my back and Maud, I'll carry you in my arms."

Trixie scoffed.

"Can you really carry the both of us?"

Daring smirked.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, though I admit it will help if you use your telekinesis to lighten the load."

Trixie got on Daring's back and wrapped her arms around her barrel. Daring rose into the air and wrapped her arms around Maud's barrel from behind.

"Let's go save our friend."

With Trixie helping her, she flew out of the hole and soared northward as fast as she could.

A few seconds later, the pile of rocks blocking the tunnel collapsed and the Changeling attended to their fallen Queen and her fallen guards.

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, I am aware of the inconsistency of the Changelings having their nest be under a fault line and the cave system being intact after Clark triggered it. Last chapter, I just really wanted to do a homage to that fault line scene from "Hearthbreakers" because it was hilarious. Besides, it's clear that fault lines in Equestria don't function like they do on Earth.

In the comics, they say Superman can jump about an eighth of a mile. That's just about 200 meters.

Lois Lane has red hair in this story solely because I absolutely love Amy Adams' version from the DC Extended Universe.

The owl is the mascot of Athena/Minerva. Since the power of Shazam mostly comes from Greek deities and Mary is sometimes said to possess the Wisdom of Minerva, I felt it was appropriate.

The Queen of Fables is an obscure villain. In the canon DC Comics, she's only appeared in one Justice League of America story, one Superman story, and one Wonder Woman story. She's also appeared in one Batman: The Brave and the Bold comic that was connected to the cartoon and one DC Super Friends comic. If Gail Simone had not been blocked by Executive Meddling, she would have appeared in an episode of Justice League Unlimited as the main antagonist. Basically, in DC Comics, almost all stories are true, and that includes the story of Snow White. The Queen of Fables was the evil queen from that event, Tsaritsa, a cruel tyrant and evil sorceress. Snow White defeated her and imprisoned her in a book. In the modern times, she broke free and decided to conquer the world again. She is very powerful. She is immortal, able to summon any character, monster, or object from a fairy tale as a minion, and able to force people to act out the roles of characters in fairy tales. This includes not only regular Earth fairy tales but the fairy tales of Krypton, Mars, and Atlantis. One really interesting thing about her is that she seems to be mentally ill. She sees Wonder Woman as Snow White, Superman as Prince Charming, and the rest of the Justice League as their knights (one page showed that when the Queen of Fables is looking at Wonder Woman, Diana is wearing Snow White's clothes instead of her usual costume). So in between trying to conquer the world, she tries to destroy Wonder Woman and either force Superman to marry her or kill him if he refuses.

Clark's line before he transformed is a homage to the scene in "All-Star Superman" where he said, "I love you, Lois Lane. Until the end of time." One of the greatest Superman stories of all time. Check it out sometime.

Bet you never saw the surprise appearance of Doomsday coming. This is what I meant when I wrote that I left out something **really** important in "The Backstory". How this happened will be explained in the future. I got the idea from the comic "Superman: Doomed". By the way, in "The Backstory", this was what Vartox sensed and why he was briefly scared before he banished Clark.

I was originally going to make Doomsday an Alicorn, but decided against it because as powerful as he is, he is not a divine being. This is also the reason why Clark isn't an Alicorn.

Doomsday has his own Cutie Mark. Clark has yet to earn his, but he will.

Doomsday is like an evil Incredible Hulk. If any being could lure in the Windigoes, I'd say it's him.

I so thank the episode "The Gift of the Maud Pie" for introducing the Maud Sense.


	5. Step Up

As Doomsday continued to run northward, the Windigos continued to pursue him. After noticing the creatures were intangible and he could not attack them (even his heat vision just went through them and mildly annoyed them), he decided to retreat. Similarly, the Windigos noticed that they were no longer capable of freezing Doomsday in place, as his body had already adapted to their ice. Every time they tried, his body would either heat up with a Solar Pulse or he would simply shatter the ice with his unmatched strength. It did not really matter to them; as long as they stayed near him, they were able to feed from his everlasting hatred and rage to sustain them and fuel their ice abilities. Although Doomsday could move even faster than Superman could, the Windigos started freezing everything around him, forcing him to stop every few seconds to knock aside massive walls of ice and get through deep snow banks. As he continued northward, they remained a minute or two away. Fortunately, they did not pass by any inhabited areas.

* * *

Princess Cadence and some of her guards anxiously waited at the Crystal Empire's northern gate. It was around noon when she spotted three things in the distance. They were a palanquin loaded with gifts, Prince Blueblood, and her husband Prince Shining Armor.

"Shiny!"

Squealing with joy, she flew out to meet them halfway, her guards close behind her.

Shining, Blueblood, and the servants carrying the palanquin stopped to catch their breaths for a few seconds, then Shining Armor hugged and addressed his wife.

"Take it easy honey, mind our baby."

"Oh Shiny! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm fragile!"

"All right, I won't underestimate you again."

"So boys, how did the diplomatic meeting with Yakyakistan go?"

Shining was about to answer, but Blueblood cut him off and presented a contract.

"I have secured a trade deal with Prince Rutherford. I have to admit, it was a fun experience."

Cadence stared at him in disbelief, but Shining backed him up.

"It's true. I was there. So did you take care of that emergency that needed all four princesses? What was that, anyway?"

"Well, some aspiring wizard named Morning Glory living alone in the wilderness botched a spell and inadvertently summoned three out of control Tatzlwurms! They were tough, but we managed to defeat them and send them back where they came from after a few hours. We lectured him about his mistake and he promised to be more careful next time."

Blueblood whistled.

"That's very impressive."

He turned to Shining.

"My fellow prince, you sure know how to pick em. Err, I'm still pissed you two held the wedding while I was on that diplomatic meeting with Aquastria and didn't send me a message. I didn't find out until I came home."

Shining squirmed uncomfortably.

"At least you didn't have to suffer the Changeling Invasion. Can we just go home? I'd like to have lunch and rest now."

"Heh, sounds like a plan."

Blueblood turned to his servants.

"Once you drop my gifts off at the palace and have lunch, feel free to do whatever you like for the day. We will return to Canterlot on the train tomorrow."

They were all very happy.

"Thank you, Prince Blueblood!"

They all started walking back to the northern gate.

* * *

Doomsday continued to run. As he passed over the train tracks, his super strong hoofsteps mangled them into uselessness and then the Windigos froze them over. Eventually, he reached an area where the grass ended and natural snow began. Seeing an opportunity, the Windigos used the clouds around them to bolster their abilities and try to freeze him in place again.

His acquired immunity prevented it from working, but he could still feel uncomfortable and annoyed. He picked up the pace, again trying to escape these annoying creatures he could not fight and trying to find others he could unleash his wrath on. He passed over a severed red horn buried in the snow, and his slipstream uncovered it. After a few seconds, it began to shake and emit wisps of dark energy…

* * *

In the Crystal Empire, the train had just arrived and Miss Cheerilee led her class on their field trip.

"All right, my little ponies, stick together and do not wander off."

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee!"

"All right, let's go!"

Before they could take another step, cold wind started howling and a mighty roar echoed. They heard earth and metal being broken and then frozen over and looked behind them to see a snowstorm was entering the boundary separating the Empire from the eternal blizzard. They could barely see a large pony-like shape inside. It was covered with spikes, roaring, and charging through the blizzard towards them.

Diamond Tiara quickly grabbed Pipsqueak's tail with her mouth and flipped him onto her back (he's very tiny compared to her), then took charge with her special talent of leadership.

"Don't just stand there, everypony! Run!"

The class, the other tourists, and the Crystal Ponies took the hint and ran for their lives. Doomsday knocked the train on its side, then smashed the surrounding buildings to rubble. The rubble and train were quickly frozen over.

* * *

The three royals had just finished their lunch the castle's courtyard when they heard a distant roar, a snowstorm, and stone and crystal breaking.

"What was that!?"

A Royal Guard with a Cutie Mark of a bird in flight with wind lines blowing across from it flew in and reported.

"Your Majesties, Windigos have breached the Crystal Empire's protective wards. They've frozen the train station and are moving inward. There's also a madpony who arrived with them, a very large grey Earth Pony stallion with a white mane and covered with spikes. He's very strong and is smashing and setting everything on fire. He's already destroyed the train station. The guards have mobilized and are helping the citizens evacuate to the palace."

The three royals gasped in shock, then Cadence regained her wits first.

"Thank you, Cross Wind. Go and help the others. We will join you shortly."

Cross Wind saluted and flew off. Shining Armor turned to the other two.

"Should we contact the other princesses?"

Cadence shook her head.

"We cannot bother them over every little thing. My love magic on its own should be enough to drive away the Windigos. Help the guards evacuate the citizens and try to incapacitate this stallion Cross Wind mentioned. Based on his description, he may be the one who attracted the Windigos here."

Blueblood looked ahead, using his special talent of almost always finding what he was looking for. He used a telescopic vision and X-Ray vision spell to locate Doomsday.

"That stallion is currently tearing up 1st Street. That guard was right, he's huge! And he seems to be setting things on fire just by looking at them. Heh, it's ironic, the Windigos are putting out his fires almost as soon as he starts them. He seems to be yelling at them and trying, unsuccessfully, to hit them. I guess he didn't attract them on purpose. Okay, the good news: there seem to be no citizens in the area. The bad news: the guards are trying to talk to him and he's not listening, lashing out at anypony who comes near. How odd, he's acting like a berserk bear or gorilla rather than a pony. Well, come along, my fellow prince, the guards need help."

Cadence was stunned.

"Y-You actually want to help fight?"

Blueblood grunted in annoyance.

"Just because I don't normally like to get my hooves dirty doesn't mean I can't fight. What kind of prince would I be if I just stood here and let the subjects get hurt? Besides, the train has been taken out, so my servants and I are stuck here for the time being."

Shining Armor had an epiphany.

"Blueblood, where exactly is the madpony standing? Are there any buildings or structures between him and the Crystal Empire's border?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"Cadence, remember how we beat the Changeling Invasion?"

Cadence thought about it for a second, then smirked.

"Ready when you are, my darling."

Blueblood watched in fascination as the pair touched horns and combined their energies. They unleashed a powerful force field spell augmented with love magic. As it quickly expanded outward, Blueblood got scared and shielded himself with his arm, only for the force field to harmlessly pass through him. Throughout the Crystal Empire, various citizens and tourists, including Miss Cheerilee's class, were filled with hope and happiness as the force field passed through them.

On 1st Street, the guards cheered as the force field passed through them. The Windigoes, sensing that the force field's love energy would be as hazardous to them as the Fires of Friendship from a millennium ago, retreated. Doomsday stared in confusion as the expanding force field hit him head-on. However, he did not get sent flying to the horizon like Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings did at the Royal Wedding. He instead dug his hooves through the concrete and held his ground. He roared in defiance as the force field shoved him along the ground, his hooves creating trenches in the concrete.

The force field stopped expanding when it reached the border of the Crystal Empire. When Doomsday stopped sliding back, he got up and angrily marched up to it. The guards barely had a chance to catch their breath before Doomsday punched the force field. A BOOM resonated through the land. Then another and another as the force field cracked. On the fourth punch, the force field shattered into a million pieces and dissipated. Shining Armor and Cadence cried out in pain and were both knocked unconscious by the feedback to their horns.

As the Windigos returned and resumed their attack on the Crystal Empire, the guards groaned and prepared to take on Doomsday again. However, he was more angry about the force field and with his telescopic vision, traced its source. He bypassed the guards by leaping over their heads and across the Empire. Miss Cheerilee's class, which was slowly being escorted along with several citizens to the castle, looked up in fear and shock as Doomsday passed over their heads. Button Mash hugged Sweetie Belle and covered her with his body as Doomsday clipped a roof, sending a little debris down.

Prince Blueblood, who had been watching all of this with his own telescopic vision, panicked when he saw Doomsday traveling through the air towards them.

"Oh crap!"

He turned to his servants.

"Run! Get to shelter!"

As his servants and the castle's staff followed his advice, he quickly hoisted Cadence onto his back and picked up Shining Armor with his telekinesis, grunting a little from the effort, then ran as fast as he could, trying to get inside the castle. Unfortunately, he didn't get far when Doomsday landed in the courtyard with a thunderous crash, knocking him off his feet. With all of his effort, Blueblood stopped Cadence from hitting the ground with his telekinesis, mindful of her unborn foal, but this made Shining Armor hit the ground hard and groan in pain.

Doomsday roared, which echoed through the land. Blueblood growled and held his ground, standing over his unconscious fellow royals.

"You want a piece of me, monster!? Just try it!"

Just as he charged up his horn and prepared a blast, the Pegasus members of the Royal Guard showed up, tugging along with great difficulty, a large storm cloud that had ironically been created by the Windigos. Lieutenant Flash Sentry gave a battle cry.

"Light em up!"

As one, they kicked the cloud, unleashing a gigantic lightning bolt that scored a direct hit on Doomsday. However, Doomsday had previously been hit with Captain and Lady Marvel's lightning, so it barely phased him. He glared at the assembled Pegasi.

" **WEAK!** "

He unleashed a three meter wide blast of heat vision. The guards scattered, but the beam destroyed the storm cloud. Several guards tried to tackle Doomsday, except for Flash, who remembered how physically strong he was.

"Guys, don't! Come back!"

Before they could reach him, he unleashed a Solar Pulse. It sent the guards flying, singed their fur, and left them unconscious. Flash drew his spear between his fetlock and pastern and stood between the monster and the royals. Blueblood looked around and levitated a guard's sword to himself. Doomsday growled and marched towards them. Blueblood nervously addressed Flash.

"Any ideas?"

"Just one. Revive our Prince and Princess, and get them to the Crystal Heart. It may be our only chance."

"What in the world is the Crystal… oh never mind, I'll just ask them."

As Blueblood tried to wake Cadence and Shining Armor up, Flash Sentry moved to the side, keeping Doomsday' attention on him.

"Come and get me!"

Doomsday fired his heat vision, but Flash evaded it and the beam demolished a wall. Flash threw his spear, but it broke against Doomsday's chest. Doomsday then concentrated a Solar Pulse into one hoof and stomped the ground. The impact had the force of a miniature nuke, and Flash was sent hurtling into a wall.

Doomsday turned his attention to Blueblood. Blueblood hurled his acquired sword, but it also broke on contact. Blueblood desperately fired a continuous blast from his horn, but to Doomsday, it was like a stream from a garden hose. Doomsday ignored it and charged up his heat vision.

Flash Sentry groaned and tried to shake the cobwebs from his impact with the wall, then saw what was happening. Horrified, he drew his short sword between his fetlock and pastern and charged it with as much mana as he could. It was a similar principle to the Wing Blade spell, and he was sure using it on his wings wouldn't be enough. Just as Doomsday was about to fire, Flash covered about 50 meters in an instant and slashed him across the throat. The fires in Doomsday's eyes went out, and he fell over, not moving. Just a little blood came out of the wound before it stopped flowing, and it ate a small hole through the ground like acid.

Blueblood looked at Doomsday's body and then Flash and shuddered.

"Sweet Celestia. You killed him."

Flash looked down sadly, trying to catch his breath.

"I wish there could have been another way, but I had to do something or else he would have incinerated all three of you."

"It's all right, the law says killing is justified for self-defense or to save another. By the way that was really impressive how you reached him in an instant. I haven't seen many Pegasi who can fly so fast."

Flash sighed.

"It's my special talent, to almost always arrive in time to protect others. It's why my name is Flash Sentry."

"Heh, catchy and meaningful. One thing for sure, after the Windigos are stopped, you're getting a raise."

The two started laughing, but it was short lived when they heard a growl. They turned around in horror to find Doomsday getting up, and the slash across his throat was gone.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!** "

Flash drew his sword again, but in an instant, Doomsday was standing behind him, having punched his right wing _clean off_. Flash was silent for a second before it registered for him, then he gave a bloodcurdling scream and collapsed, dropping his sword. A horrified Blueblood fought his urge to vomit.

"Oh no, Flash!"

Doomsday stood over the ailing Flash and prepared to stomp his brains out, only to find himself inside a force field bubble and lifted into the air. Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence had finally awoken. As Cadence applied a minor healing spell to Flash to stop his bleeding, Shining Armor tried to lift Doomsday out of the Empire, but Doomsday punched the bubble and shattered it, dropping to the ground. This time, Shining Armor was ready for the feedback and it only gave him a headache.

As Cadence started carrying the unconscious Flash inside, Shining Armor and Blueblood stood against Doomsday. The Windigos were spreading through the city and partially blocking the sun with their storm clouds. The other Royal Guards stopped Cheerilee's class and the other citizens and started backing them away when they saw what was happening in the courtyard.

Just as Doomsday was about to lunge, a feminine battle cry sounded as something flew down and landed near the two princes. The dust cleared to reveal an exhausted Daring Do, along with Trixie Lulamoon and Maud Pie. They were all a little chilled from having to fly through the snowy mountains and then the Windigos' storm. The latter two let Daring collapse and try to catch her breath as they joined the two princes. The two princes nodded to them, glad for some backup and deciding to ask questions later, but Blueblood could help but look back at Daring Do, fascinated.

Scootaloo jumped on a guard's head and could barely contain her excitement. She jumped off and tried to get closer.

"I can't believe it, it's Daring Do!"

"Scootaloo, come back!"

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Button Mash pulled her back to the others, in spite of her protests.

Doomsday growled as he looked at all present, but did a double take when he beheld Maud.

" **MAUD, THAT'S MY JACKET… NO, WAIT. DAMN IT! DAMN IT!** "

Everypony was bewildered as he punched himself in the face before facing them again, but Maud stepped forward.

"Clark!"

" **I AM NOT CLARK! I AM DOOMSDAY!** "

Maud held her ground as everypony else was blown back by his breath and volume.

"If you're not Clark, why did you recognize me. Why did you recognize this jacket?"

Doomsday gritted his teeth.

" **WE SHARE A BODY, AND HIS MEMORIES ARE BLEEDING THROUGH. I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I AM FEELING… DESIRES… COMPASSION… LOVE…** "

His face grew wistful for a moment, before it became angry again.

" **AND IT DISGUSTS ME!** "

"How did this happen? How are you two sharing a body?"

" **THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT! WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS THAT THE GRIEF AND ANGER HE FELT FROM MAXIMA'S DEATH WEAKENED CLARK ENOUGH FOR ME TO AWAKEN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OVER A CENTURY, THEN THAT STUPID BITCH CHRYSALIS STEALING HIS LOVE FOR HER ALLOWED ME TO TAKE CONTROL! AND NOW IT IS CLEAR TO ME! MAUD! ONCE YOU DIE, I WILL BE FREE FOREVER!** "

He leaped at her, but Trixie, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Blueblood blasted him simultaneously, knocking him back. He prepared to try again, but Trixie quickly cast a spell and seemingly everypony vanished from sight.

" **WHERE DID THEY GO!** "

Little did he know, they were still in their original spots. Trixie whispered to the others.

"I've turned us all invisible. What's the plan?"

" **I HEARD THAT!** "

Doomsday melted down a crystal building with his heat vision… missing everypony by a mile.

"Heh. I can make my illusions redirect sound as well."

" **YOU WILL BURN!** "

Doomsday fired his heat vision and missed again, then started firing in random directions. He was so frustrated that he didn't think to sweep his heat vision or otherwise use his abilities tactically to flush his invisible prey out. As the guards escorted the citizens away and kept them from panicking, Trixie sagged with fatigue.

"Drat. I can't keep this up forever. Somepony do something."

Cadence stepped up, having retrieved the Crystal Heart with her telekinesis. The others stared in awe of its beauty.

"From what I could gather, this being was spawned from hate. This is the Crystal Heart. It amplifies the love in our hearts and expels it outwards. I have a feeling this can take down Doomsday and the Windigos in one stroke."

Upon hearing this, Doomsday became terrified and desperately channeled a Solar Pulse into a stomp. The shockwave knocked everypony off their feet, except Maud who caught the Crystal Heart with her front hooves before it fell to the ground. She turned to Trixie.

"Turn off the illusion."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it!"

Trixie reluctantly dispelled her illusion and everypony became visible to Doomsday again. Before he could react, Maud stepped forward with the Crystal Heart.

"Clark, come back to us!"

The Crystal Heart fired a continuous beam of white energy at Doomsday, who roared in pain and struggled not to get bowled over. He struggled and started walking forward, against the beam.

" **I WILL NOT DISAPPEAR!** "

Cadence put a hoof on Maud's back, helping keep her from being blown back by the recoil. She spoke in the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"She needs help! Everypony, think of love, hope, and happiness!"

Everypony in the Crystal Empire did this. The Crystal Heart reacted and released a blast of white energy in every direction, filling the entire land with light. Doomsday attempted to block it with a Solar Pulse, but it didn't work and he screamed in pain and rage as it washed over him. The Windigos were forced to retreat from the Crystal Empire as the blast burned away at the stragglers. A majority of the ice covering the Crystal Empire shattered.

Everypony looked on in amazement at the fact that their bodies all looked crystalline. Cadence chuckled.

"Don't worry everypony, it's a temporary effect."

Cheerilee's class started talking amongst themselves.

"Wow, I guess you really can call me Diamond Tiara now."

"You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you, Pipsqueak."

"Sweetie Belle, you like a princess."

"Oh, Button!"

They nuzzled. The rest of the class and Cheerilee celebrated.

Daring Do got up with a start.

"Woah, it's like I chugged a dozen cups of coffee!"

Trixie grinned at her friend.

"It's like that for me too. I think my magic reserves have been restored. Thanks be to the Crystal Heart."

Flash Sentry got up and groaned. He was in no pain, but he was having a little trouble keeping his balance, and everypony saw that he was still missing his right wing. Trixie sprang into action.

"Sir, let me help you with that."

She touched her horn to his stump and applied the healing spell Clark had shown her. At first, nothing happened, but she gritted her teeth and poured more energy into it. To everypony's amazement, his wing regenerated until it was good as new. Flash suddenly lifted Trixie into the air with a hug.

"Thank you, miss! Thank you!"

He suddenly realized what he was doing and gently lowered her to the ground, embarrassed.

"It's not a problem."

Trixie was blushing too, and slowly walked away. Cadence chuckled, already able to see the signs.

Maud had been inspecting her body due to her fascination with all things rock related when the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Clark!"

She ran up to the unconscious, Blank Flanked Earth Pony who lay where Doomsday had been standing just moments ago and checked his pulse.

"Thank Celestia, he's alive."

She put her arms around him and sighed in relief.

"Ahem. I believe an explanation is in order."

She looked up to see Shining Armor looking at them sternly. Daring Do walked up and stood by her side.

"I'll handle this. This is Clark. He's a friend of ours who claims he's from another world. We're inclined to believe him as he's displayed amazing abilities. We all got captured by the Changelings yesterday. When Queen Chrysalis drained Clark's love, it caused him to transform into this Doomsday creature. Like Princess Cadence said, it might have been spawned from his hate or something like that."

Cadence and Shining Armor gasped at this news, while Blueblood stared at her with open admiration. Trixie suddenly remembered something and reached into Clark's saddlebags with her telekinesis.

"By the way, we've caught these two criminals."

She pulled the still unconscious Caballeron and Ahuizotl out and laid them on the ground.

"They need medical attention and water, then to be locked up."

Cadence held up a hoof.

"This is getting a little too complicated. I'm sending a message to the other three princesses."

Blueblood lifted Caballeron with his telekinesis while some of the guards carried Ahuizotl.

"Go ahead. I'll escort these two to the infirmary and then the dungeon. Let's face it, I want to feel like I've accomplished something today."

Daring Do joined him.

"They're my archenemies. I'm not letting them out of my sight."

"Suit yourself."

As they walked away, Blueblood tried some small talk.

"I can't help but notice we have similar Cutie Marks."

"Well, mine's a compass because I like exploring."

"Mine's a compass because I am good at finding things."

Cadence shook her head.

"Unbelievable."

Sometimes she regretted being the Princess of Love.

As Flash and some other guards lifted Clark out of a reluctant Maud's arms and carried him into the palace, Shining and her surveyed the situation. Shining addressed the crowd.

"My apologies, but since the train station has been destroyed, rooms will be provided for all of you until further notice."

Several tourists groaned, but Cheerilee's class celebrated at getting to stay in the Crystal Empire longer.

 **Author's Note:**

Shining Armor and Blueblood having a diplomatic meeting with Yakyakistan while the princesses are busy is based on the comic My Little Pony Friends Forever #26. I made up the reason why the princesses were busy, since the comic didn't specify.

My take on Blueblood is that he's an arrogant guy, but when it's important, he does what is needed. Also, Friends Forever #26 showed that he treats his servants well.

When I watched "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" on YouTube, one comment said something like (paraphrased) "I bet in the last episode, it will show the future. Pipsqueak will be Mayor of Ponyville, and Diamond Tiara will be his wife." That and the part where Diamond winked at him made me ship them. To me, it's just as cute as Trunks and Mai in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super, two people you never saw coming.

I'm not sure why a lot of people ship Sweetie Belle and Button Mash together, but I've been reading Alex Warlorn's Pony POV Series and he made it work. I just had to show a little support for this ship. I also got the idea for Blueblood's vision powers from his fics.

Episodes like "Hearth's Warming Eve" say that it's difficult if not impossible for Pegasi to affect weather created by the Windigos, plus "The Crystalling" showed that ponies can barely affect the weather outside the Crystal Empire's boundaries. That's why the guards had to throw in effort to use the storm cloud as a weapon.

Doomsday being able to use Superman's abilities is because they share a body. It's also a reference to Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice where he used heat vision and a Nuclear Pulse-like ability.

Yes, I'm shipping Trixie with pony Flash Sentry and Daring Do with Blueblood.


	6. Assembly and a Few Explanations

Just as Princess Cadence promised, the Crystalling effect wore off after a few minutes, to some of the ponies' relief and some of the ponies' disappointment. As the sun started to set, Cheerilee's class and several other tourists were escorted into hotel rooms and other temporary accommodations. Trixie, Maud, Daring Do, and the others were served diner, which they gladly ate, as the first three haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday.

Clark was carried into a guest room in the palace and put to bed. The guards, especially Flash Sentry, were amazed that he didn't seem to have a scratch on him, not even a scar on his throat where Doomsday had been slashed. A few briefly held grudges due to what Doomsday had done to them, but were reprimanded by the others. Cadence, Shining Armor, Trixie, and Maud entered the room and Maud quickly moved to Clark's side and nuzzled him. Cadence cleared her throat.

"I've sent messages to the other three princesses requesting their presence as well as the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. They should be arriving shortly via teleportation. Let us wait until everypony is here so that we don't have to tell the story multiple times."

Trixie smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan. Hmm, while we are waiting, we should take care of a few things first. Flash?"

He stood to attention.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I can't help but notice you are not carrying a weapon."

"Oh, about that. My spear shattered against Doomsday and I dropped my sword when I lost my wing. Eh, it's probably in the rubble somewhere. Don't worry, I'll find it eventually."

"Well, until then…"

Trixie pulled Dawnbreak off her waist with her telekinesis.

"This sword belongs to Clark, but I'm sure he won't mind if you carry it for a while. I would keep it, but I'm… not used to wielding one."

She started blushing as she floated it over to him. He briefly blushed as well as he flew up and took it in his front hooves. He examined it, pulling the blade slightly out of its sheath.

"Hmm. There seems to be some writing engraved on the sheath and blade in Neighponese. 'Dawnbreak'. Huh, that must be its name."

Trixie and several others in the room double taked.

"You can read that?"

"Yeah. I've lived in Neighpon as a colt for a few years. Learned the language and a bit about fighting. This weapon is called a katana."

He landed, held the sheath with his wing, and drew the blade with his fetlock and pastern. He took a few practice swings before sheathing it.

"Thank you, Miss Trixie. Until Clark recovers, I will wield it with honor."

"You're welcome."

The two grinned at each other. Some of the other guards grumbled to each other that Flash was a lucky bastard while Cadence and Shining smirked.

With a boom and a flash of light, six ponies and a baby dragon teleported into the room.

"Cadence, Shining Armor, we got your message! It was vague but we came here as fast as we could! Is everypony alright!?"

Shining Armor chuckled.

"Calm down, Twiley. Everything is under control for the moment."

"Hi, you guys."

The group turned to see who said that.

"Trixie!"

She grinned.

"The One and Only!"

They grabbed her in a group hug.

"How're yah doing, Sugarcube? Ah ain't seen yah since that Rough Diamond incident."

"I've been well, Applejack. I've just had a really crazy adventure."

"We had a bit of a slow week. So what's yer story?"

Trixie was about to talk about her adventure when Pinkie Pie turned towards the bed and gave a big GASP. She hugged her older sister.

"MAUD! I'm so glad to see you! How have you been? What are you doing here? Whoa, that's an awesome jacket!"

Rarity looked Maud over.

"My word, is that _leather_?"

The others, especially Fluttershy, gasped. Rarity examined the sleeve with Maud's permission.

"My mistake, it is a synthetic material. While it seems to have a bit of wear and tear, that's nothing a needle and thread cannot repair. I must say the pitch black with that silver symbol is a nice effect. Wherever did you acquire it, Darling?"

Maud gave a small smile.

"It is good to see you too, Pinkie and friends. To answer your question, it belongs to Clark. I'm just borrowing it."

The group looked at whom she was pointing at and beheld the sleeping Clark. Rarity's eyes lit up.

"Oh my, what a magnificent specimen!"

Fluttershy had a similar look on her face.

"Wow."

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie briefly looked Clark over appreciatively while Spike glared unnoticed and muttered under his breath.

"You have got to be kidding me! Not again!"

Maud glared.

"Back off."

Rarity's face fell and she backed away.

"Oh, he is your coltfriend? My apologies, how rude of me!"

Maud's face softened.

"We've just met yesterday, but I know he likes me, and I like him."

Pinkie beamed and hugged her again.

"I'm so happy for you, Maud!"

Twilight looked around the room and did a double take when she saw a certain pony.

"F-Flash?"

Oblivious to her distress, Flash smiled and bowed his head.

"It is an honor to meet you again, Princess Twilight. I haven't seen you since sometime before that incident with Tirek."

"O-Oh yes, it's lovely to meet you again as well."

Twilight's friends snickered, remembering the time she bumped into him shortly after her first trip through the mirror. Trixie scowled and whispered into Twilight's ear.

"Twilight, is Flash your coltfriend?"

Twilight nervously whispered back.

"No."

"Good. As a friend, I'd like to ask you to please not blow this for me. I like him and would like it to become something more."

Twilight attempted to protest, but stopped when she remembered this was not the same Flash Sentry she knew.

"I understand. Good luck, Trixie."

They moved apart. Before anypony could ask what they were talking about, they heard laughter and two ponies talking down the hall. Rarity scowled when she recognized Prince Blueblood's voice.

"... And when we arrived, he tried to introduce himself to the Yaks with, 'I am Shining Armor of the Tribe of Night Light.'! Can you believe it!?"

Shining Armor facehoofed.

"Oh no. Why did he have to talk about that? That was so embarrassing."

Twilight was slightly upset that the advice she gave her brother before his diplomatic mission was being mocked.

Rainbow Dash grew ecstatic when she recognized the voice of Blueblood's companion.

"Hahaha! That must have felt really silly!"

Prince Blueblood and Daring Do entered the room, both looking very happy. In an instant, Rainbow Dash hugged Daring.

"Daring Do! It's so great to see you again!"

"Rainbow… too strong… can't breathe…"

Rainbow let go, grinning sheepishly.

Rarity glared at Blueblood.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Blueblood was only slightly surprised to see her again before acting nonchalant.

"Oh, hello again Miss Rarity. Long story short, I accompanied my fellow prince to his diplomatic meeting in Yakyakistan. After we got back, there was an incident and these three ladies…"

He pointed at Maud, Trixie, and Daring Do.

"Saved us. Since the train station was destroyed, I'm stuck here for the time being as I lack the ability to teleport."

Daring Do took over.

"So he decided to help me out. We've locked up Ahuizotl and Caballeron in the dungeon and now we've been talking. He has some amazing stories."

Blueblood smiled.

"So do you."

Rainbow beamed as she realized the two liked each other. She had often enjoyed shipping her hero with various characters in her spare time, even with Ahuizotl.

Rarity took Daring Do aside and whispered into her ear.

"Do be careful with this one. I've dealt with him before and he can be most uncharming."

Blueblood cleared his throat.

"I heard that. I am truly sorry I mistreated you in our last encounter, but I've matured since then. Traveling around the world and sometimes risking my life on diplomatic missions can do that for a pony."

Shining Armor stepped in.

"It's true. If it wasn't for him, my meeting with the Yaks would have ended in failure."

Rarity was surprised, but kept her face calm.

"How lovely. Well, then, Prince Blueblood, you would best treat Miss Do right."

"Don't worry, I intend to enjoy the rest of our time together, as long as it lasts. After a few dates, who knows?"

Before anypony else could say anything, two more ponies teleported into the room in a flash of light, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Before anypony could react, the pair looked around and did a double take and gasp upon seeing Maud, Trixie, and Daring. Concerned, Blueblood spoke up.

"What's wrong, Aunties?"

Luna pointed at Maud, Trixie, and Daring.

"You three… have stopped aging!"

Everypony gasped. Worried, they asked how they knew and how it happened. Celestia answered.

"Luna and myself have learned to detect ageless and immortal beings such as ourselves. I suppose, Twilight and Cadence, that we should one day teach you two how to do so as well. Anyway, you three have slight magical auras around you that have halted your aging. The source is… him."

She pointed at Clark. Trixie stared for a few seconds before laughing in excitement.

"This is amazing! Meeting you guys has been the best thing that has ever happened to me! I've always wanted to live forever!"

"Miss!"

Luna was looking at her sternly.

"This is no laughing matter. Besides, you are not immortal, only ageless. There is a difference."

"Oh, I am sorry Princess. I got carried away there."

Celestia raised a hoof.

"I suppose explanations are in order. Who is this stallion, and why have you called us all here? Cadence, Shining Armor, your letter was vague."

Everypony took turns telling their stories. First, Daring Do, Trixie, and Maud told about meeting each other, going on their quest to stop Dr. Caballeron, meeting Clark, stopping Caballeron and Ahuizotl and acquiring the Aegis of Gaia, getting captured by the Changelings, Clark transforming into Doomsday, and finally turning him back to normal with the Crystal Heart. Next, Cadence, Shining Armor, Blueblood, Flash Sentry, and a few other guards told about Doomsday's attack on the Crystal Empire until the three mares' arrival. Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Mane Six didn't have much to add as yesterday, Twilight had helped the other princesses deal with the Talzwurms and then today, she and her friends didn't have much to do before being called by Cadence's message. The most recent exciting thing they did was help Countess Coloratura deal with her corrupt manager last week.

As their stories were finished, Twilight Sparkle was beside herself with excitement.

"This is so fascinating! So he said his true form was a human? Are there perhaps spellcasters in the human world that Sunset Shimmer and their friends were not aware of? And what unique spells! Healing spells, heat blasts, agelessness inducement? What other secrets does he-"

Spike put a claw on her shoulder.

"Calm down!"

Maud stood over Clark.

"You are not dissecting him."

Twilight immediately looked sheepish, while the others either chuckled or looked disturbed.

"Sorry!"

Luna glanced at a nearby clock.

"Goodness, the hour is late."

Fluttershy put a hoof to her mouth.

"Oh my, we must have all lost track of time."

"Indeed, we must all get some rest. On the other hoof, I shall use this opportunity to investigate Clark's dreams."

"Sister, are you sure that is wise?"

"Do not be concerned. I shall be careful. I will simply observe and hopefully gain an understanding of Clark and this Doomsday transformation."

Full of concern, the Mane Six and the others urged her be careful. Everypony was then escorted to sleeping quarters (with Maud reluctantly leaving Clark's side), where they went to sleep. Luna remained in Clark's room with some guards.

In the dream world, Luna glided through a void with several standing doorways, arranged to resemble a hallway. She sensed one that matched Clark's energy signature and entered it.

She was mildly surprised to find herself in a sandy desert at night time. The moon was full and the sky cloudless, illuminating the desert and its sand dunes quite well. As she flew up, trying to get her bearings, she sensed that the dream was just about to begin.

 _It's cold, just like a true desert at night. The surroundings do not change when you look away. What an incredibly detailed dream!_

She looked down and saw a bipedal, apelike being. Celestia and Twilight Sparkle had told her about humans in the past and Twilight had shown them pictures from her two adventures beyond the mirror, so she was not caught completely off guard. Still, it was surprising to see one herself.

On the ground, Clark shook the cobwebs out and tried to get his bearings. Disoriented, he slowly realized he was back in his original form, wearing the outfit he had when Vartox had banished him, minus his cape. He checked himself to find he had nothing in his pockets and no sword.

"All right, what the Hell happened? Where am I?"

He looked around. Luna remained out of his line of sight, and the wind prevented him from hearing her heartbeat. He saw sections of the sand that had turned to glass.

"Wait a second. The Sahara Desert?"

He attempted to fly up, but could not. Grunting, he sped across the land. Surprised, Luna flew after him and barely managed to keep him in sight.

He could never forget this area of sand and glass. The place where he fought Maxima for the first time, as well as the place where Vartox lectured him before banishing him to Equestria. In the distance, he saw a pale redhead with her back to him, wearing a green dress and black boots. He gasped.

"Maxima!"

He ran to her, but his super speed cut out and he was reduced to normal speed. He persevered, calling out her name several times. When he was about 30 feet away, she turned around and gave him a sad smile. Just as he was about to reach her, her body crumbled into sand and blew away in the wind.

Shocked, Clark knelt in the spot where Maxima was standing and shed bitter tears.

"Oh right, she's dead. I should have picked it up earlier. This is a dream. Are you there, Morpheus?"

Luna watched with shock as his shadow, which extended behind him, started growing and changing shape. Clark was too distraught to notice the hulking behemoth that crawled out of his shadow, an eight foot tall, grey skinned man with white hair and glowing red eyes and covered with spikes.

" **HOW PATHETIC!** "

Startled, Clark turned around and came face to face with one of his worst nightmares.

"Ah crap, not again."

Without warning, Doomsday socked him in the gut, launching him into the air, and he came down hard. Clark screamed in agony, clutching his gut and coughing up blood. In an instant, Doomsday was upon him and savagely pounded away at him.

"BACK, FOUL BEAST!"

Unable to stand spectating anymore, Luna flew down and blasted Doomsday, sending him flying. As soon as he landed, Doomsday angrily sped back, intending to rip her in half, but her distraction gave Clark enough time to recover. He quickly grabbed Doomsday and threw him into orbit. Clark caught his breath and did his best to wipe off his tears and blood.

"Heh, that should keep him busy. Thanks for the help."

Surprised, Luna composed herself.

"You do not seem surprised by my presence."

"When you've lived as long as I have, you get used to others entering your dreams. You are obviously not here to hurt me, or you wouldn't have saved me. Hello, my name is Clark. What is yours?"

Before she could answer, everything faded to white. The dream was ending.

A few minutes ago in the waking world, Celestia had raised the sun and everypony had awakened and returned to Clark's room. After a few minutes of the rising sun's rays falling upon Clark, he jolted awake from the rays energizing him, also causing Luna to jolt awake.

Clark looked around, with the others in the room out of his line of sight, and saw walls and a ceiling made of crystal. He heard several heartbeats.

"The Fortress of Solitude? Am I home?"

He then noticed his body was that of a pony. He sat up and saw all the ponies in the room. Several of the guards were wary of him, while the others tried to maintain their cool.

"I guess not."

Princess Cadence addressed him.

"Greetings, Clark. You are in the Crystal Empire. I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and this is my husband Prince Shining Armor. You have been asleep for a whole day after your transformation was reversed. Your friends vouched for you despite your rampage, which is why you are not in the dungeon."

"I see. You have my gratitude, princess. Wait, my friends?"

He looked around, then his eyes lit up.

"Maud! Trixie! Daring! You're all okay!"

He then double-took when he saw what Maud was wearing.

"Maud, you look really nice in that jacket."

"Thank you. Now, Clark. Before we all get started, I would like you to answer my questions."

"Oh. Alright."

Pinkie Pie, as Maud's sister who knows her well, could tell that although Maud seemed to be emotionless, she was jealous.

"Who is Lois?"

He sighed.

"I suppose you'd want to know that after Chrysalis turned into a version of her. Lois was my first wife. She's dead."

"Condolences. Who is Mary?"

"My second wife. She's also dead."

"Ariella?"

"My daughter with Mary. She lives."

"And Maxima?"

"My third and most recent wife. She died shortly before I arrived in this world."

"I am truly sorry. It must have really hurt seeing Chrysalis imitate them."

"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

Luna nodded in understanding, remembering what she witnessed in the dream, then interjected.

"Excuse me. Who is Morpheus? You mentioned this name in your dream."

"He is the Lord of the Dreaming in my world. He often visits those who dream. Miss, the dream ended before you could tell me your name."

"You may address me as Princess Luna. This is my sister Princess Celestia."

The others in the room introduced themselves as well. Afterwards, Celestia took charge.

"Sir, we know you are ageless and you have rendered these three mares ageless as well. Please explain yourself."

Clark did a double-take and then composed himself.

"All right. You see, my big brother Billy is a genius…"

Daring Do interrupted.

"First Vartox, now Billy. How many siblings do you have?"

"I actually only have one blood sibling, my sister Mae. Billy is Mae's husband, was Mary's brother, and is one of my best friends, so we are brothers in every way that matters. Vartox and his wife Diana have been our friends for so long that we all started calling each other brother and sister. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does. Please continue."

"Billy is a very talented spellcaster. When he noticed that the members of our family do not age past our prime, he eventually devised a spell and cast it on us all. The terms are that any being we feel true and mutual love or friendship for stops aging past their prime. If they ever become tired of it, they are free to reject it at any time."

Twilight could barely contain her excitement and muttered under her breath that she wanted to meet Billy to exchange knowledge, while the other three princesses secretly expressed a desire to learn this spell.

Trixie grinned.

"I'm not rejecting this anytime soon! But wait, how were we affected?"

"Simple. Trixie, Daring Do, after that big adventure we shared, I consider you my true friends, and you two must have felt the same way. And Maud Pie… I like you, and you like me."

Maud actually let surprise show on her face.

"First question: How old are you exactly? Second question: You like me?"

Slightly nervous, Clark gave his answers.

"By my best estimate, I am about 1,045 years old."

Several in the room gasped before letting him continue. He crawled out of the bed and approached Maud.

"It's true. What's also true is that you are smart, strong, brave, you can fight and were an excellent partner against Ahuizotl and the Changelings, I enjoy talking to you, and you are beautiful. I know it's illogical with age differences and the fact we are actually different species, but matters of the heart always are. No matter what happens, I will always love Lois, Mary, and Maxima, but that doesn't change how I feel. You're not a replacement, you're your own person. If circumstances allow, I would like get to know you better. I have a feeling I'll be staying in this world for a while."

While many of the ponies in the room squeed, especially Rarity, Maud struggled to express herself.

"I appreciated how you respected Boulder and my passion for rocks. I enjoyed talking and fighting with you too. You are very strong and handsome, and your eyes are bluer than pure sapphires. Yes, Clark, I would like to know you better as well."

She gave him a real smile. He smiled back and moved toward her. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie was a few inches away from him.

"This is awesome! You've got to let me plan the wedding, you two!"

Freaked out at her surprise proximity, Clark screamed, then in an instant, he was gone. Bewildered, everypony looked around.

"What in tarnation!? Did he teleport!?"

Trying to keep her wits about her, Twilight corrected Applejack.

"There was no magical surge! That wasn't teleportation!"

Rainbow Dash, trying to maintain her pride, revealed her observation.

"For a split second, I saw him turn into a blur and run out the room. That was pure speed!"

As the other ponies were amazed, Pinkie grinned.

"I'll find him!"

She zoomed out of the room as a pink blur. The guards and Rainbow Dash attempted to follow, but Maud stopped them.

"Don't waste your energy. I've experienced this before; they'll be back. Just observe and wait. Besides, you wouldn't be able to catch up to them anyway."

Rainbow reluctantly swallowed her pride as she realized Maud was right, remembering when Pinkie chased her during that time Pinkie forgot it was her birthday and thought her friends didn't want to be her friends anymore. The guards stood down, while Flash mused that since his special talent wasn't activating, neither Clark nor Pinkie were in danger. Everypony looked out the window overlooking the city.

Clark finally stopped somewhere in the snowy mountains, trying to calm down.

"Damn, that scared the-"

"Aww, why did you leave?"

He looked up to see Pinkie looking down from a ledge.

"Oh no."

He ran back into the Crystal Empire and stopped in a random street. Before he had a chance to think, he found Pinkie was already there. He leaped onto the top of a building, but Pinkie was there again. This continued for several minutes, confusing the citizens who could only see blurs and Clark and Pinkie appearing and disappearing. No matter how fast Clark ran or how far he leaped, Pinkie would beat him to where he was going, occasionally asking him if he wanted her to be the party planner for his and Maud's wedding. Finally, he gave up and returned to the room he started in, only slightly winded. This time, Pinkie entered after him, pronking and cheerful as if she hadn't been running throughout the empire. Clark stared at her in amazement, then turned back to the others.

"I am really sorry I did that. She startled me and I panicked."

Celestia waved a hoof and indicated the window.

"It was a good show."

Rainbow pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you two were awesome, I guess."

Clark addressed Pinkie.

"Your speed is exceptional. Now that I'm not panicking, it brings back memories of whenever I tried to race either Vartox or my late friend Barry. I always lost, but it was fun."

"Aw shucks, it was nothing."

Rainbow jaw dropped.

"You're saying there are guys even faster than you are!?"

"Yes, Rainbow Dash. There's always someone better at something. It's a universal fact."

Applejack chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth?"

Pinkie walked up to Clark once more.

"You didn't answer my question."

Maud cuffed her on the head and then hugged her.

"Pinkie Pie, you know I love you little sister, but please tone it down a notch. Clark hasn't even had a chance to mourn his wife. We haven't even had a date yet. It's too early to be talking about marriage."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

Clark sighed in relief.

"Thank you Maud."

Now that things started to calm down, Shining Armor brought up the elephant in the room.

"Excuse me, may we please get back on topic? You haven't explained Doomsday yet!"

Clark groaned.

"It had to be brought up sooner or later. Where to begin? Doomsday was a creature born eons ago. One with the ability to revive himself stronger than before and immune to whatever method that defeated him. He hated all life and would not rest until everything was exterminated. Me and my friends have battled him three times, each at great personal cost. The third time was about 1,002 years ago. Maxima finally ended him for good by tossing him into a black hole-"

Pinkie interrupted.

"A black what?"

Luna answered.

"A vortex created from a collapsed star. Nothing, not even light can escape its pull."

She paused at several ponies' amazed reactions, then explained.

"I rule over the night, including the stars. It is part of my duty to know these things."

Clark raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Although Maxima defeated him, a few minutes before that, he was injured and some of his blood splashed into my mouth. It wasn't until later that we learned that this allowed a copy of Doomsday to live on as a part of me. We've determined that it's pretty much impossible to separate us, as he's been bonded to my very DNA. Times when he's been able to take over are very rare, only whenever I truly succumb to hatred, rage, and despair, and my friends are able to hold him off until I change back. Unfortunately, it happened when Chrysalis was draining my love. I am truly sorry for all the damage Doomsday had done."

He bowed his head. Fluttershy put a wing around him.

"There there. We forgive you. Right, everypony?"

Even the guards who had reservations about this found they couldn't resist Fluttershy. Cadence smiled grimly.

"Let's just say we are grateful there were no casualties."

Shocked, Clark turned to Flash.

"Wait, didn't you lose your wing!?"

"Whoa, you remember that?"

"Just as some of my memories bleed into his, some of his memories bleed into mine. It just takes a while."

"Well, don't worry. Trixie fixed me right up."

"It's true, but I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't shown us that healing spell. Thank you, Clark."

"Really? That healing spell was pretty much the only spell I've been able to master. I'm glad it was able to do some good."

Now Twilight was really confused.

"The only spell? But Clark, the others talked about how you can release waves of heat."

"That's not magic. It's a natural ability of my species, Kryptonian."

Daring interrupted.

"Didn't you say you were a human?"

"I said that because I wanted to keep things simple, and Kryptonians look like humans anyway. We absorb sunlight to fuel ourselves, enhancing our strength, speed, senses, and giving us other abilities. Billy is technically human and is the expert on magic. He's tried to teach some to us, but I've never really gotten the hang of it."

Celestia double-took.

"You absorb sunlight!?"

"Indeed. A sunny day means I don't have to eat very often, and my injuries heal faster."

"I see."

Luna voiced her concerns.

"Are you sure you have your transformations under control? I saw Doomsday attacking you in your dream."

"Rest assured, your highness, that only happens when I hit a low point in my life. I was remembering Maxima's death and wallowing in misery. I will do my best not to do that. Besides, no matter how terrible it gets, he's never beaten me there."

Luna nodded.

"I suppose that answers all of our questions except one. How did you come to be here?"

"I've already explained it to those three but I suppose I could add a little more detail. Shortly after Maxima died, I was unable to handle it and I retreated to a desert. I suppose I would have transformed if Vartox hadn't found me. He beat me up and lectured me on my behavior before opening a portal and throwing me through it. In hindsight, I realize now that he was showing me tough love. As I lack the ability to open a portal, I have no way back unless Vartox or the others decide to retrieve me."

Twilight, under the mistaken impression that Clark's homeworld was the same as the one that Sunset Shimmer and her friends called home, hopped in excitement.

"Don't worry! I know a way to the human world!"

Shocked, Clark turned to her.

"You do?"

"Yes. All we have to do is-"

Clark heard something and interrupted her. He opened the door and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who had been eavesdropping outside, tumbled in.

Applebloom nervously chuckled.

"Hi ya'll."

 **Author's Note:**

Trixie saying "The One and Only" when meeting the Mane Six is a reference to Alex Warlorn's Pony POV Series, where Trixie started calling herself The One and Only Trixie instead of The Great and Powerful Trixie as part of her Heel Face Turn.

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike's reactions to seeing Clark reference the IDW Comic's Reflections Arc, where they had a similar reaction to the Mirror Universe King Sombra.

I'm not even going to attempt Luna's Elizabethan English, because I'm sure I'd mess it up. Besides, she doesn't talk like that all the time.

I considered having Maud Pie and others joining Luna's journey to Clark's dreams, but decided against it.

Maxima's dress is based on the one she wore in the Smallville episode "Instinct".

That dream may have been a little short. I'd chalk it up to the fact time flows differently in a dream.

Barry is of course Barry Allen, The Flash.

Sorry for the heavy exposition and cliffhanger.


	7. The Return of the King

Everypony stared at the Cutie Mark Crusaders until Applejack broke the ice.

"Applebloom, haven't ah told yah and yer friends that it's rude to spy on ponies?"

"We're awful sorry sis, but we just wanted to see who caused all that hubbub, so we headed on over here as soon as we woke up. We heard everything, and now that we know Clark is a friend, we're glad we came."

Sweetie Belle chimed in.

"Clark hasn't earned his Cutie Mark yet."

Scootaloo continued.

"Which means…"

The three shouted at once.

"IT'S CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS TIME!"

The ones who knew them just smiled indulgently, but Clark and the ones who didn't know them were just confused.

"What?"

Apple Bloom addressed him.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders. It's our duty to help other ponies learn what their purpose and special talent is and earn their Cutie Marks!"

The ponies who didn't know them nodded in understanding while Clark widened his eyes and looked at his bare flank.

"Oh right, how does that work again?"

Sweetie Belle walked up and answered.

"When you discover your special talent and calling in life, the Cutie Mark just appears on your flanks."

Scootaloo took over.

"Yeah, but you can't rush it. We learned that the hard way."

"Oh? How did you three get yours? What do they mean?"

Apple Bloom presented her flank proudly.

"We got ours at the same time, when we all agreed to try to help everypony else earn or understand _their_ Cutie Marks!"

"So you chose to help others move forward with their lives and careers? How noble. It would be an honor to learn from you."

He bowed his head to them. The CMC beamed while the others looked on with pride until Celestia cleared her throat.

"Let us continue this discussion with breakfast."

Everypony agreed that was a good idea.

Their rather large group moved to the dining room. Clark was glad they had foods he was familiar with such as bread and fruit. He raised an eyebrow at seeing Spike being served gemstones, but shrugged and continued eating. As they ate, everypony traded Cutie Mark stories. They also told Clark about how they stopped Doomsday with the Crystal Heart and about the Windigos. Cadence sent a messenger over to Miss Cheerilee's class to inform them where the CMC were and that they were all right.

As they finished, Daring Do suddenly remembered something.

"Didn't Doomsday have a Cutie Mark?"

Trixie gasped.

"You're right, he did!"

As the others digested this, Clark turned to the pair.

"Really? Can you describe it?"

Trixie searched her memory and answered.

"There was a body cell straight out of a biology book, and a cloud shaped like a mushroom."

Clark sighed.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Doomsday was created in a lab to be the ultimate survivor. Some even call him the Ultimate Life-Form. As long as at least one cell in his body lives, he lives. He's now in me, so he'll live as long as I live."

Maud and Fluttershy both put a comforting hoof on his shoulders, but he held his head up high.

"I'm fine. It's something I've literally had to live with for a very long time. Now, the mushroom cloud represents the aftermath of a very powerful explosion. Fitting for a guy who hates everything that lives and wants to destroy it all."

Luna approached with a reassuring smile.

"Perhaps with time, we may discover a spell that can free you of him."

Twilight got excited.

"I'll do research once we get back to the Castle of the Two Sisters."

Clark chuckled.

"I'll wish you luck. Maybe you can indeed find a way even when Billy couldn't after over a thousand years. It is a whole new world after all."

Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Oh please. If anypony could figure out how to solve a problem with magic, it's Princess Egghead over here."

Twilight gently smacked Rainbow in embarrassment.

Scootaloo addressed Clark.

"So, do you have any idea what your special talent could be? Here's a hint, most of the time, it's unique and something you do that just feels right."

"Unique? Hmm, that will be tricky. If I were younger, I would probably say it's either my powers or my dedication to protect others. The thing is, almost all of my friends and family do the same thing. My family members have my abilities and more. Heh, I suppose this was what Vartox meant when he said I had forgotten what makes me me because I am stumped."

Now that everypony finished eating, the table was cleared and Celestia faced Clark.

"Do not worry. Searching for a Cutie Mark is a journey of self-discovery, and it will always be worthwhile. As you have chosen to live in this world, you have all the time to find it."

"Wow, thank you."

"Now, I get the notion that there are many citizens here who are fearful and confused about all that has happened. You will have to face them."

Shining Armor looked worried.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Concealing him will accomplish nothing except to increase everypony's paranoia. We need to let them know that he is not the same as Doomsday, and that he is a friend."

Clark sighed and steeled himself.

"I am ready."

Trixie floated over his saddlebags. She had taken the liberty of returning his wrapped up cape to it earlier.

"You might want this back."

"Oh, thank you."

She placed them on his waist.

Maud indicated the jacket she was wearing over her dress.

"I should return this."

"It looks so good on you, but very well."

With the help of Rarity's telekinesis, Maud removed the jacket and Clark donned it. Rarity examined it again. She regretted not having any of her equipment with her, for she desired very much to mend the minor tears the jacket had accumulated over the past few days.

"Pray tell, what does the 'S' stand for, darling?"

"It's not an 'S'. This is the personal symbol of my family. It symbolizes our House Words: 'Hope To Be Better Than Before'."

"How intriguing."

Flash Sentry flew over and held up the katana Trixie had given him.

"I suppose I should return Dawnbreak now."

"Wait, how did you know it's name? I never mentioned it out loud."

"I can read kanji."

"Impressive. Keep it for now. I'll look less scary to the citizens without a weapon on me."

"Very well."

Flash attached it back to his waist.

The rather large group stepped outside the palace, where they were met by Miss Cheerilee and her class. Cheerilee marched up to the CMC with an upset look on her face.

"How could you leave the hotel without even telling us where you had gone!?"

The three instantly looked crestfallen and bowed their heads. They spoke as one.

"We're sorry, Miss Cheerilee."

Rarity threw an aside to the others.

"They've grown so much, yet they still have a lot to learn."

They all nodded in understanding.

As a majority of the population gathered in the courtyard outside the palace, Cadence stepped forward and addressed them.

"Everypony, please listen. We know what had happened yesterday was very frightening, but be assured that you are safe now. This stallion before me is Clark. He was the monster who attacked us yesterday."

Several drew back in fear, but she merely gestured at them to stop and they did. That was how much they loved their Princess.

"Do not be alarmed. He was under a curse that transformed him, but the Crystal Heart reversed it. He wishes to be our friend. Please give him a chance."

Slowly but surely, the Crystal Ponies and the tourists approached him. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I am truly sorry for everything that happened here yesterday. I swear I will do my best to make reparations."

Pinkie Pie suddenly jumped on his back. This time, despite being surprised, he didn't freak out.

"Now turn those frowns upside down! We're all friends now, and the best thing to do is mingle!"

Twilight laughed.

"That's Pinkie for you."

Everypony indeed mingled and started having fun. Daring Do discussed her archeology career with Blueblood, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and anypony else who cared to listen. Trixie talked about magic with Twilight and she quickly taught Twilight Clark's healing spell. The rest of the group went with Clark into the crowd and they all started to get to know each other. Celestia and Luna noted that starting with Pinkie Pie, more and more ponies were becoming ageless as a result of becoming friends with Clark.

Clark looked around at this land of crystal and sighed wistfully. It was so beautiful, and reminded him of his home, the Fortress of Solitude. However, he walked to the side, hanging his head. Maud followed him.

"What's wrong?"

"This land and its inhabitants are wonderful, but I have to admit I miss my old home. My old friends. Maud, I truly care for you, but I can't help but miss Maxima."

He looked to the side and saw a hole in the crystal ground. His eyes widened in horror and he dashed over to it.

"Oh no, oh no!"

Maud followed him.

"What is it?"

"I can remember the battle you all had against Doomsday. He bled here."

"So?"

"All of these crystals are supercharged with magical energy. By feeding on it and and the crystal itself for raw materials, the blood could eventually regenerate into a new Doomsday!"

He frantically scanned the hole and surroundings with his X-Ray and microscopic vision, but was surprised to find no trace of the blood.

"Where's the blood? Where's the blood!?"

He searched his memory.

"Oh, I see, the Crystal Heart's power destroyed it. Damn, I'm going crazy with worry."

He struggled to calm down and get his breathing under control, then she hugged him.

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

Their faces moved toward each other, but before their lips could make contact, they looked up when they heard Pinkie give a startled cry.

Everypony looked in concern as Pinkie hung in midair and shook uncontrollably before dropping down. Maud frowned.

"Oh great."

"What was that?"

"Pinkie has the ability to sense danger. Based on that, this is going to be a doozy."

Pinkie pulled a megaphone out of nowhere and shouted into it.

"Everypony, be careful! Something is coming!"

Everypony looked around, then they saw a snowstorm entering the city, with horse-like shapes inside it.

Cadence facehoofed and spoke in a jaded and annoyed voice.

"The Windigos are back? Don't worry everypony, I'll prep the Crystal Heart again."

She charged her magic and prepared to fire it at the pedestal where the artifact was displayed, floating in midair. Suddenly, Clark heard an incoming projectile.

"Princess, look out!"

He darted forth and pushed her out of the way of a dark magical blast that came from the sky. When it hit the ground, the explosion was surprisingly tiny, but then a platform the size of a small cottage emerged from the ground, made of black crystal. Before any of them could react, another blast fired at the Crystal Heart and it was completely covered in a black crystal box.

As the snowstorm spread throughout the city, blocking out the sun and spreading snow and ice everywhere, a huge mass of shadow descended from the sky and landed on the platform, then formed into a huge, dark grey Unicorn with a pitch black mane and a red horn. He wore armor, a crown, and a regal, red cape that seemed to be lined with white fur.

"A pity my first strike missed, but it is great to be back!"

All present who knew who he was gasped in horror and the Crystal Ponies were panicking. Celestia stepped forth.

"King Sombra! How can you be back!?"

He looked down on them all and sneered.

"Ah sweet Celestia, it is nostalgic to see you again after over a thousand years. I'll be glad to explain, after **THIS!** "

He unleashed a wave of dark magic that spread out in every direction. It was so fast that even Clark couldn't do anything about it. Once it had passed, everypony and one dragon in the Crystal Empire was wearing a collar and shackles made of black crystal. The ones with horns had black crystal capping them, and the ones with wings had them bound as well, causing a few like Rainbow Dash to drop to the ground with a thud. Several Crystal Ponies started screaming in despair.

As they all struggled, Luna cried out.

"I don't understand. Why couldn't my magic counter this?"

Sombra laughed.

"Because little pretender, you may rule the night, but I rule everything!"

"Oh yeah? You don't rule me!"

With a grunt, Clark shattered all his bonds. He was pleased to see Maud and Applejack breaking free as well. He broke a few ponies free, like Cheerilee and a few Crystal Ponies, then instructed them to free the others. Inspired, the Alicorns present used their natural strength to break free as well. Soon, everypony in the general area was free, and the Crystal Ponies were all freeing each other, keeping them busy, calm, and out of harm's way for the moment.

"I don't know who you are, but I already don't like you. You're going down."

Sombra gave a mild look of surprise before straightening up.

"Heh. Impressive, but don't get ahead of yourself. You may be powerful, but do you really think a Blank Flank such as yourself can actually do anything significant against _me,_ King Sombra?"

"Your flank's looking a bit blank as well, buddy."

"Ha ha ha! Fool! My special talent is **DARKNESS!** By the way, why don't you do us all a favor and turn back into that hideous monster. Maybe that way this will actually be interesting."

Shocked, Clark, who had been about to attack, nearly lost his balance. The others were stunned into silence as well.

"H-How?"

"Oh yes, I know all about your little curse. How do you think I got here!?"

Shining Armor growled.

"What are you talking about!?"

"All those moons ago when your wife and that _little dragon brat_ stopped my first return with the Crystal Heart, I was blown to bits. All that was left of me was my horn, which was buried in the snow. During my original reign I made myself immortal, but I was so weak, only able to remain conscious for moments at a time. With nopony nearby to gather negative emotions from so that I could regenerate, I could have remained buried indefinitely. That all changed yesterday when a monster passed by. One with a bottomless level of hatred and rage. One that could entice our little friends the Windigos to come out of hiding. Just him passing by me for a few moments supercharged me beyond anything I had even experienced, making me even more powerful than the Princesses! What did you call him? Oh yes, Doomsday. Quite a fitting name, because this is the end of your old world order and the beginning of mine. I really should thank you, because your sins were the bedrock of my return!"

Clark could hear several Crystal Ponies muttering in fear and even blaming him for what was happening, but he tuned them out.

"If it's true that my presence in this world helped you return, then you're just another mistake I have to correct."

"Your biggest mistake is thinking you can actually stop me. Your best chance at survival would be to turn back into Doomsday, but that would only work in my favor as well."

"You are a fool if you think you can defeat Doomsday."

"Oh please. He'll never be able to kill me. His mere presence will power me and the Windigos up even further, until I am able to dominate him and make him my instrument."

Twilight interrupted.

"Wait a minute. Why aren't the Windigos targeting you? I may not be skilled in emotion based magic, but I can tell you are the greatest source of negative emotions right now."

"Ha ha ha! Simple. These creatures are sentient. I was able to work a deal with them. They work for me, and they have all the hatred and anger they want. Plain and simple. They'll be very happy if Doomsday comes back."

Clark looked around at the creatures creating the snowstorm, then back to Sombra.

"Too bad, because I'm not turning back anytime soon."

"Don't be too sure. Remember what he said?"

He formed a javelin of black crystal, which floated in midair, then looked past Clark.

"Once you die, I will be free forever!"

Clark watched in horror as Sombra fired the javelin straight at Maud at incredible speeds. He attempted to rush over and push her out of the way, but the ice and snow that was accumulating caused him to slip. He tried to shoot it out of the air with his heat vision, but missed. Just as it was about to impale Maud, Flash Sentry swooped in at super speed and sliced the projectile in half with Dawnbreak.

"Don't count us out yet, Sombra."

Relieved, everypony thanked him, while Sombra grunted in annoyance.

"Just doing my job. I should be thanking you, Clark, for letting me hold on to this. It's really sharp. Now let's all take care of this guy."

Seething at Flash's remark, Sombra retorted.

"Take care of _this_!"

The crystal platform he was standing on flashed with dark energy, and everypony and dragon screamed as they started seeing their greatest fears.

Clark saw Doomsday, in humanoid form, smashing everyone he knew, human and pony alike. But then he saw Doomsday killing Lois, Mary, and Maxima, and saw something was wrong with this picture.

"That never happened!"

Clark unleashed his heat vision on Sombra, who blocked it with a black crystal barrier. It disrupted his concentration enough to break his fear spell, freeing the others, who caught their breath.

Several shuddered, while Applejack spoke for all of them.

"Ah never want to go through all that again."

Clark grunted.

"Agreed."

Sombra started taking potshots at all of them with both blasts and black crystal projectiles, though mostly aiming at Maud. The snow and ice was hampering Clark's speed, and the Windigos restored it if he tried to melt it. Without his ability to fly, Clark could not do much except dodge and destroy the projectiles with his heat vision, as several black crystal walls that grew out of the ground prevented him from simply charging at Sombra. He learned this painfully when he tried to punch through one, only to get cut when it sprouted spikes. Trying to destroy the walls with heat vision resulted in them repairing themselves. He knew trying to leap over them would only result in Sombra blasting him out of the air.

Flash slashed through several more projectiles and Shining Armor shielded the others with his barriers. Trixie tried casting illusory copies of themselves and making themselves invisible, but Sombra boasted he wrote the book on such spells and easily dispelled them. Spike tried eating through the black crystals, but they quickly made him sick to his stomach and he fainted. Rarity quickly carried him over to the class and they tended to him. Fluttershy couldn't do much except dodge and tend to the wounded.

The Princesses all flew into action, but found Sombra's boast that feeding on Doomsday's rage had made him more powerful was not an empty one. They were quickly beaten back and encased in black crystal again, though were quickly freed. Shining Armor tried to get to Cadence so that they could unleash their love attack like they did against the Changelings and Windigos, but they could not reach each other because of all the attacks. Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, Daring Do, and a few members of the Royal Guard tried to get around Sombra to reach and free the Crystal Heart, but there were too many black crystal defenses. Twilight couldn't teleport to it because the presence of the black crystals prevented it.

Maud decided she had had enough.

"Trixie! Give me the Aegis of Gaia!"

Realizing her plan, Trixie pulled it out of her enchanted pockets and threw it to her. She immediately equipped it to her waist, and watched in fascination as her body was coated in a thin layer of diamond. As she expected, the black crystals were not on the same scale of hardness as diamond, so the projectiles bounced off.

"Clark! You don't have to worry about me anymore!"

Seeing what she had done, Clark smiled in admiration. Together, they charged Sombra, smashing through his barriers. Before they could reach him, a black crystal spike pierced Clark's right leg. He collapsed, screaming in pain and cursing his weakness to magic.

"Clark!"

Before Maud could tend to him, Sombra lifted her into the air with his telekinesis. Without the ability to fly, her strength was useless.

"Sis, no!"

Pinkie pulled out her party cannon and blasted Sombra with it, but he blocked the blast, then trapped everypony in shackles and collars again.

"My dear, your end will herald a new beginning."

He tried to pull the Aegis of Gaia off her with his telekinesis, but she quickly put her front hooves over it and fought with all her strength, knowing that without it, he would be able to kill her instantly.

"I won't let you!"

Pinkie fought her bonds with all her strength, and managed to break them a little. Applejack broke free and broke some of the others free, before trying to charge, only to be stopped by the black crystal defenses. The Princess started to break free, but everypony was startled when a white beam hit Sombra, briefly stunning him, though he didn't drop Maud.

"Who dares!?"

"I dare. Now let her go!"

It was Prince Blueblood. He had managed to dodge the shackling spell the second time it was used by jumping into a ditch. Sombra laughed.

"What? Do you think _you_ can do anything? You're not an Alicorn, or even a wizard! I've seen all of your darkest fears and I know everything about you. You're just some spoiled brat!"

"I'm better than I was before! Looks like you don't know everything about me! And you know what? Screw Alicorns! Screw wizards! And SCREW YOU!"

He fired a massive beam at Sombra, who coolly sidestepped it.

"Useless."

"Wait for it."

"What?"

The beam bounced off the reflective crystal wall of the palace and nailed Sombra in the back, knocking him off his platform and to the ground. With his concentration disrupted, Maud dropped harmlessly to the ground. Now that he was open, Rainbow Dash, who was freed from the shackles, flew up and unleashed the Sonic Rainboom, using all that speed to tackle him. He was sent flying, but he quickly returned to his shadow form and used it to reform on the platform.

The citizens were all cheering from that display, but were silenced when Sombra roared.

" **ENOUGH!** "

He pumped out more magic, and the platform grew into a tower, higher than even the palace. The citizens were terrified again, especially when he started raining down blasts and black crystal projectiles. The heroes worked overtime to protect them. Diamond Tiara attempted to lead her class and several citizens to safety with her talent of leadership.

Clark had managed to pull the spike out of his leg, and Trixie augmented his natural healing with her healing spell, which he was thankful for as there was no sunlight.

Blueblood's words had resonated with him, as they resembled his House Words. Suddenly, memories surged through him, of all the times in his life he had made things better than before, even before he had even learned of his origins and House Words. How he had saved his childhood friend Pete Ross from bullies and then taught him how to fight. How he had helped Jimmy Olsen to be brave. How he had trained his son in both the sword and how to farm and take care of others. How he had helped Vartox be a worthy husband to Diana. How he had taught Mae and their children how to master the Solar Pulse after he had discovered it. How he had become a teacher to the new recruits of the Legion of Superheroes. How he had convinced Dr. Caballeron's hired thugs to quit a life of crime. How he had convinced the ponies around him to free themselves and each other from the shackles. He remembered the Cutie Mark Crusaders' words, and knew he had found what made him unique.

Despite his depleted power from the blocked out sun, he destroyed all the projectiles at once with his heat vision. Everypony was shocked, especially Sombra.

"I remember what my purpose is. It's not just about helping and protecting others. All my life, I wanted to be awesome… and to inspire others to be as awesome as me."

In an instant, he involuntarily unleashed a more powerful than normal Solar Pulse, surrounding his entire body in heat and light and concealing him from view for a few seconds. When everypony could see him again, they were amazed at the little addition. He looked at his flank and saw the symbol of the House of El, except it was made of flames. He chuckled.

"How appropriate."

He felt an advanced awareness about himself and realized his true powers had been restored. With a sense of nostalgia, he closed his eyes, crouched, and braced his right hoof against the ground. He could feel energy flowing through him, then moving under him. Everypony, even Sombra, looked on in awe as pebbles and rubble around him started to levitate. Then Clark opened his eyes and everything around him abruptly dropped to the ground. He smiled, then slowly rose into the air.

As the ponies around him stared in amazement and started talking amongst themselves, Sombra was beyond shocked.

"How can this be!? You don't have wings, or even a horn!"

Instead of answering, Clark simply flew up to him at super speed. In an instant, Clark was in front of him, then delivered an uppercut, launching Sombra off the tower and into the sky. Clark flew after him, then punched him again, sending Sombra flying horizontally. Clark flew forward, punching him again and again, trying to knock him out of the city. Suddenly, just as Clark was about to punch him again, Sombra converted to his shadow form and flew away. Sombra returned to the top of his crystal tower and returned to his pony form. He didn't even have a scratch on him.

Clark landed back near the others, then picked up a rock and threw it at mach speed. Sombra merely ducked and the rock punched a hole in his cape when his motion made his cape fly up. The cape instantly repaired itself and Sombra laughed, shouting down at them.

"Is this all you can do? Just crude brute force? Pathetic."

Some of the Crystal Ponies started screaming that it was hopeless. Sombra smiled as his powers grew. Clark noticed and realized what was happening.

 _He's like the polar opposite of Chrysalis, and his ability to feed on all of our negative emotions is giving him too much of an advantage._

Clark looked up at the snowy clouds and realized what he had to do. He figured if he timed it right, he had just enough stored power to do it.

"I'm just getting started."

Clark unleashed a Solar Pulse. Then he did it again and again, continuously. Soon, his body became so hot that the snow around him melted and the air around him was filling with steam. Several ponies came as close to him as they dared, eager for some relief against the cold. Irritated, Sombra fired a blast at him, but the heat created a mirage and made him miss. The ponies drew back when Clark became surrounded by a massive aura of fire, and the crystal ground beneath him started melting. He levitated a few inches off the ground to keep from sinking into it.

"What!? What the Tartarus are you doing!?"

"Proving just why I could inspire all in my domain to point and say, 'Look! Up in the sky!' "

Clark slowly inhaled all of that fire, with everypony looking on in awe. He then launched his super breath upwards, unleashing a huge stream of fire, which reached and passed through the clouds. At first, it seemed to do nothing, but then the clouds abruptly parted, letting the noon sun shine down. Sombra hissed and briefly shielded his eyes, while the Windigos retreated. Clark basked in the sun's strengthening rays, and was amused when several ponies cheered and indeed pointed up and called out.

"Look! Up in the sky!"

Sombra growled, both at this display of power and the fact that everypony was feeling hope again, reducing the negative emotions he could absorb and driving the Windigos away. He flared up his magic, attracting the Windigos back and causing some of the storm clouds to return, though the sun still shone.

"Damn you. I am King Sombra, Rightful Ruler of the Crystal Empire, Shadow King, King of the Monsters! Who the Tartarus do you think you are!?"

"Before I answer that, I want to take you down in style. Trixie?"

She stepped forward.

"Umm. Yes?"

"Inside my saddlebags is a red cape. Please attach it to my jacket's collar. It's a bit awkward to do it without hands or telekinesis."

 _Wait, that's what that was? I thought it was a blanket._

Nonetheless, she set her surprise aside and probed his saddlebags with her telekinesis until she found his cape. Taking note at the fact it had a symbol very similar to his Cutie Mark and the symbol on his jacket, except it was red and yellow, she gingerly attached the two clasps to his jacket's collar. Although the sun was shining, the windigos' magic snowstorm was still active, so there was still wind for his cape to blow behind him majestically.

"Ah, much better."

He turned to the evil king. In a way, they were similar yet opposites. They were both large and had red capes and black manes, but Sombra's regalia and horn were contrasted by Clark's bare head and simple jacket and saddlebags.

"To answer your question, I have many names, but for now, I am Clark Kent, King of Almerac. This land and its inhabitants are now under my protection."

 **Author's Notes:**

The chapter's title is a double meaning. It refers to both King Sombra coming back from the dead and attempting to take over again, and Clark Kent, King of Almerac, getting back his true powers and confidence, known as a He's Back moment in TV Tropes.

The symbol of the House of El having house words is a Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire reference. But in many incarnations like the comics and the DC Extended Universe, the symbol indeed stands for hope.

While watching the two part episode "The Crystal Empire", I could not understand why none of the characters bothered to try to remove the black crystals Sombra covered Shining Armor's horn with. I thought that was kind of dumb, so I made the characters a bit smarter here.

Clark's "you're just another mistake I have to correct" line is a reference to Dragon Ball Z Abridged were Trunks says something similar after Cell says it's all his fault that he exists.

Prince Blueblood's outburst before attacking Sombra is a reference to Dragon Ball Z Abridged where Tien says something similar before attacking Cell.

The way Clark relearns to fly and him punching Sombra through the sky is a homage to similar scenes in the movie Man of Steel.

Sombra is an actual Unicorn in this fic and not an Umbrum. While this timeline is obviously different from the continuity of the Fiendship is Magic and IDW comics, I'm borrowing a few aspects from them. For instance, Sombra called himself King of the Monsters in Fiendship is Magic.

Clark's method to get rid of the snowstorm is a homage to the scene from Bleach where Ichigo does something similar to get rid of a rainstorm. I don't care that so many fans despised the Fullbringer Arc. I liked it and that was one of the coolest scenes ever.


	8. Natural Law

While the others gasped and gossiped about Clark's declaration, King Sombra laughed, long and hard, then shouted down from his tower.

"A meaningless title. Look around you. This is not your kingdom. You trespass in **MINE!** "

"To tell the truth, I have no idea if I still hold that title. My queen is dead and I have been exiled, so I may have been replaced, but that is irrelevant. No matter where I am, my responsibilities remain the same."

Sombra chuckled.

"Oh really? Tell me, my little ponies. Are any of you truly willing to place your trust in this one to protect you, a murderer and adulterer with a bastard son?"

The crowd gasped and murmured among one another again. Luna broke out the Royal Canterlot voice.

"ENOUGH! CALM YOURSELVES! THIS IS MERELY A PLOY TO DIVIDE US! IT WILL NOT WORK!"

Clark sighed and spoke up. He had an understanding of Sombra's powers and knew he had to quell the crowd's doubt if they were to stand a chance against him.

"I'd rather not lie to any of you, so I admit what he said is true."

The crowd was shocked again, but he wasn't finished.

"Sombra, can you see the past, or can you read my memories?"

"Any of your memories tainted with negative emotions are open to me!"

"Then you either deliberately or accidentally leave out context. Yes, I have killed many many times, but either in the heat of battle to save lives, or to rid the universe of villains who will never repent and are too dangerous to keep alive. There is one exception. When I killed the one who killed my second wife Mary, that was pure revenge, especially because I made the mistake of sparing his life the first time I defeated him. So with that I qualify as a murderer."

He turned to Maud, as this next part was mostly for her, but kept Sombra in sight in case he tried anything.

"While I was married to Lois, I slept with Maxima and that gave me a son, Conner. That was the _only_ time I ever cheated on my significant other. I didn't love his mother at the time, but I married her later after I got to know her. Sure, I've been tempted many times by others, but I never acted on those."

He turned back to Sombra.

"And you know what? Who cares if Conner was born illegitimate!? My son is a hero, whom I am most proud!"

He turned back to the others.

"Do any of you condemn me for what I had done?"

After considering it, everypony shook their heads no and smiled at him. Fluttershy only hesitated for a few moments before accepting it, remembering how killing is necessary in nature.

"Good."

They turned back to Sombra. This lull in the battle allowed them to rest and Clark to absorb more sunlight.

Sombra was annoyed. Thanks to Clark quickly regaining their trust, he was only able to power up a little bit. He decided to try another tactic.

"Bah! How dare you call yourself a king with your incompetence!? Your first wife, Lois, was snuffed out while you were away on some grand quest!"

While the others looked upon Clark with sympathy, Clark just frowned and did not rise to the bait. He knew what Sombra's game was, and he wasn't playing.

"Mary was killed in a battle you could not participate in! Then Maxima was killed while you were _daydreaming_! You could not protect them, and you cannot protect Maud Pie!"

Sombra strangely sounded sad for a moment as he said that, then he fired an enormous blast at Maud. It was clear that if it connected, it would destroy her in spite of the Aegis of Gaia's protection. Clark, knowing with his weakness to magic he could not simply block it, prepared to fly them all out of the way, but Shining Armor had other ideas.

"He's not alone in this!"

Without missing a beat, Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, and the other magic capable ponies combined their power to form a force field and block it. Shining Armor and Cadence then touched their horns and expanded the force field outward like they did against Doomsday and the Windigos. However, Sombra fired an even _bigger_ blast that shattered it. The pair were able to withstand the backlash and prevent the explosion from hitting any of them.

"Ha ha ha! I told you, my encounter with Doomsday has made me more powerful than you could possibly imagine!"

Daring Do had noticed Sombra's tone of voice when he had denounced Clark's inability to protect his loved ones. She suspected there was more to this than meets the eye. She just hoped Sombra wasn't like Ahuizotl.

"Sombra! A few moments ago, what you said sounded a little personal! You've never met Clark before, and you said yourself that you owe him your freedom, so what gives!? Are you jealous of his relationships!?"

Sombra was taken aback, then became even angrier.

"No, fool! I am disgusted because he reminds me of myself as I once was! Wait a second. Ah, I see what you are trying to do. Your anxiety allows me to read you. You're trying to understand me, to try to form a peaceful solution. Well just like with Ahuizotl, it won't work! But I might as well tell you all my tale, just so that you all will know, why I am the superior King to this pretender!"

Pinkie Pie calmly sat down.

"Ooo, time for an Info Dump."

While he was talking, Rainbow Dash tried to reach the box where the Crystal Heart was contained, but it sprouted spikes, stopping her advance. Although Dawnbreak was sharp enough to slice through the crystals, Flash noticed the spikes were turning in the direction of whoever was closest to them and decided not to risk coming near them. Sombra chuckled upon seeing that, then began his tale. He had a practical reason for doing this besides his ego. He knew that reminiscing about his past was very painful and would fill him with anger, powering himself up. He was also sure that by the time he was finished, everypony here would be feeling pretty negative as well and power him up even more.

"I was a foundling, and lived in the Crystal Empire's orphanage. Back when I was a colt, I was a complete weakling. I was tiny, had mediocre magic, and was sick all the time. Nopony wanted to have anything to do with me except her, Radiant Hope, my only friend. She cared for me, and studied healing magic to cure my ailments. As we were growing up, we fell in love. That all came crashing down when under the inept rule of our leader, Princess Amore, Radiant Hope and several others were killed by Rough Saw, a vile serial killer! Amore made no move to find and apprehend him!"

Several of the ponies gasped, while the Crystal Ponies felt miserable. His words were bringing back their memories, and they remembered how much they had loved Radiant Hope, how guilty they were that they couldn't save her, and how guilty they were that they didn't do anything about Rough Saw as they didn't see though his guise as a mild mannered citizen. Clark nodded grimly, as he could see where this was going.

"My eyes were opened that day. Strength rules everything. Without it, you cannot protect anypony, let alone yourself. I had been too weak to protect Radiant Hope, and Princess Amore had proven herself too weak and _unworthy_ to lead us. So I toiled and studied, to become stronger. I discovered how to channel the power of darkness, and fuel myself with the negative emotions of myself and others. It worked! I became as strong as an Alicorn! I cannot be killed! Even if I lose, I will always come back! I soon tracked down and took my revenge on the murderer, then I killed that inattentive Amore and took over!"

Many ponies, especially the children, were crying now, just the way Sombra wanted it. After, talking so casually about murder and revenge was anathema to regular ponies. The Mane Six and their allies were keeping it together, but they were still upset. Clark didn't like what he was hearing, but he had heard similar stories his whole life and could handle it. Despite the fact Sombra was getting stronger, some kind of instinct told him he had to let Sombra finish his story.

" _That_ was how I became King! As the strongest being in the Crystal Empire, nopony could ever do anything without **MY** approval! Nothing like Rough Saw can ever show itself again! Sure, I may have lost to Celestia and Luna 1000 years ago, and lost again those many moons ago, but my genius allowed me the means to return with new levels of power! All who are weaker are my subjects, and that is all they will be! I am the strongest, the ultimate survivor, the superior being, and **I RULE ALL!** "

Sombra was now so worked up that his horn was sparking and the Windigos were working overtime. Everypony was intimidated and upset by that story, but at this moment, Clark figured out why he let Sombra finish instead of attacking him. This was a battle of opposing yet similar philosophies, and now it was time for his rebuttal. Through this, he could destroy Sombra's hold on these ponies and destroy his power forever.

"While I am sorry you lost the one you loved, that is no excuse for your actions. Though I can see why I would remind you of yourself. Our stories have similar beginnings."

Shocked, Twilight spoke for them all.

"You are like him?"

Everypony was curious to hear his answer, even Sombra.

"In a way. Me and my sister Mae were also foundlings. For the first 14 years of our lives, we were completely ordinary. We had a few friends, but also had to deal with bullies, criminals, and natural disasters. We did our best, but we lost many friends and neighbors. When we developed our abilities, we dedicated our lives to helping and protecting others.

I actually became a king twice. The first time was when I was captured and enslaved by a cruel tyrant. I managed to turn the tables and defeat him, then took over as ruler. After doing my best to reform that world, I passed my position to a worthy native and went home."

Celestia smiled.

"How admirable."

"Thanks. Now the second time I became a king was when I married Maxima, Queen of Almerac. I have held that position for over 1000 years, and I'll admit one thing Sombra said is true: strength rules everything. Without it, you can't accomplish anything and no one listens to you. I have had to defend my title many times, but you know the main difference between us? Based on everything you said, you started out with noble intentions, but after you had your revenge, you used your tragedy as an excuse to hoard power for its own sake, and all you care about now is keeping your position at the top. It can get quite lonely up there, and that's why I do my best to make the others around me stronger than before they met me, and I'll happily step down if one more worthy than me shows up.

You say the weak only deserve to be ruled? We _all_ started out weak, and we all deserve a chance to rise above where we started, even if some need help to get there. We all have a place in the world, and if we all reach our full potential, the race as a whole becomes stronger. A ruler takes care of their people until there comes a time when the people can continue even after they are gone."

Everypony was cheering, while Sombra grumbled and growled.

"Bah! Who are you to lecture me on how to do my job!? Radiant Hope was the only being I ever cared for, and all others can just go ahead and stew in their mediocrity for all I care! I'm tired of this debate! Let history decide which of us is correct! **IT WILL BE ME!** "

He charged up a blast from his horn, but before he could fire, he was forced to back away and duck as Clark fired his heat vision, which destroyed part of the tower. However, the black crystal repaired itself in moments. Clark sighed while everypony prepared to fight again. He scanned the area with his X-Ray Vision and formed a plan.

"It's too bad. If you weren't such a dick, we probably could have been friends, but you must be stopped. There is little I cannot lift, little I cannot break, and little I cannot burn. I'll prove it right now, because this tower is a real eyesore."

He turned to the others.

"I advise you all to get as far away from the tower as possible, and mind your heads. There's going to be a lot of collateral damage, but I'll trust you all to handle it."

Cadence questioned him.

"What are you planning?"

"Like I said, getting rid of this eyesore."

He lifted a manhole cover and dove in. Before anypony could question it, they were all shocked when a beam of heat vision burst out of the street. It traveled around the black crystal tower, cutting a large circle around it. Once the cut was complete, it started to sink for a few moments, before it began to rise. Sombra struggled to keep his balance as the tower rose into the air, revealing Clark under it, pressing it over his head with his arms. There was a thick layer of regular crystal and rock under the tower, protecting him from having to directly touch the black crystals. Everypony either gawked or cheered as with a mighty shout, Clark sped up and began to carry the tower straight up into the sky.

After a few seconds, they were forced to dodge as fragments from the tower or the uprooted street under it started raining down. Flash Sentry immediately flew into action, slicing the debris to tiny pieces with Dawnbreak, his special talent allowing him to target any piece that would have fallen on somepony. Rainbow Dash, Daring Do, and the Pegasus members of the Royal Guard joined him, either shattering the pieces with well placed punches or kicks or grabbing them and setting them down gently. The Unicorns and Alicorns started blasting the pieces away or catching them with force fields. The able bodied Earth Ponies leaped up and punched or kicked any that went past them.

With his special talent of navigation, Prince Blueblood pointed out areas where the rocks were not falling and instructed the civilians to stand there. Fluttershy helped keep them calm. As one final big rock approached, Spike finally woke up after his faint. His stomach no longer hurt, and when he saw what was happening, he instinctively fired a massive blast of dragon breath that vaporized it.

"Whoa. What did I miss? And what's with this hole!?"

"Oh Spikey-Wikey, that was amazing!"

Rarity hugged him and he immediately lost his train of thought. She let go and Luna filled him in.

"King Clark has carried Sombra and his tower of crystal away."

"Wait, _King_ Clark!?"

"Indeed. It was a surprise to us as well, but based on everything he has said and done, he has proven himself worthy."

Now that Sombra was out of the area and everypony was happy, the Windigos flew up to follow Sombra, taking their weather with them. The flying ponies all landed. Everypony was exhausted, so Trixie and the Alicorns started healing them. Celestia found the spiked box sealing the Crystal Heart and quickly melted through it with a stream of solar flames, then retrieved the artifact.

Rainbow Dash looked up.

"Whoa. I can barely even see them. I'm gonna help him."

Before she could take off, Celestia stopped her.

"I can see them. They've already reached heights a regular pony could never survive due to a thin atmosphere. We must stay here, wait, and be ready."

"Ah, no fair!"

Maud put a hoof on her shoulder.

"He believed in us to take care of things here. I believe in him."

They all looked up, waiting for the outcome.

High in the sky, Clark pushed himself harder. Since Sombra was immortal, his plan was to carry him and his tower into space. He was glad that the uprooted street section stopped breaking, as he knew directly touching the black crystal was a bad idea, as it was able to cut him.

Sombra finally regained his balance and was able to stand up and look over the side. With the Windigos surrounding them, he could barely see anything due to their blizzard, but he understood what was happening.

"So, you mean to humiliate me with your brute strength!? You have sealed your fate!"

He fired a beam of magic directly into the tower, and laughed as it began to grow.

Clark grunted as he felt his load multiply by the second. The tower was expanding like cancer. Soon, it no longer resembled a tower and looked more like an ever growing, chaotic ball of black crystals. To make matters worse, between the Windigos' blizzard and the large mass blocking out the sun, he was no longer being recharged.

The mass grew to the size of Mount Everest and its growth wasn't slowing down. Clark started slowing down, straining. Sombra shouted down at him, and Clark could hear him perfectly.

"What will you do now!? This is the literal weight of your folly!"

Clark tried not to show fear as he heard the black crystal burrow through the street section separating them. He prepared to shift his position in case Sombra was trying to impale him, but a slab of the black crystal emerged in front of him. He was unable to look away before it flashed in his face.

He abruptly found himself back in that desert at night in his human form. He looked around and saw Doomsday, also in humanoid form, punch Maud Pie and reduce her to a fine red mist. Although it deeply hurt to see that, he steeled himself and faced the monster.

 _Sombra's little trick as given me an unexpected opportunity. By sending me into my mindscape, it's allowed me to meet Doomsday face to face. Let's see if I can turn this to my advantage. Desperate times call for desperate measures._

"Nice try, but we're in the sky and she's on the ground, so what just happened is impossible. Doomsday, it's time we had a talk."

Doomsday turned to face him.

" **YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT THAT! RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE LOSING! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! LET ME HAVE OUR BODY, AND I WILL LIFT THIS MOUNTAIN OF CRYSTAL AND CRUSH THIS FOOL, SOMBRA!** "

"You're the fool. In all the centuries you've been a part of me, whenever you've taken control, you've never been able to access my ability to fly. If you take over right now, we'll be squashed like a bug!"

" **SO!? WE'LL JUST COME BACK TO LIFE!** "

"Yeah, after several years! I have a better idea, something we should have done years ago."

" **NAME IT!** "

"Become one with me."

Doomsday was momentarily taken aback.

" **WHAT!?** "

"You may be a copy of the original Doomsday, but you are also a part of me. We have been crippling each other for so long, always fighting each other for dominance or keeping each other buried down here. It doesn't accomplish anything besides grief and exhaustion. It is time bury the hatchet and unlock our _true_ power!"

Doomsday suddenly threw a punch at him, but he effortlessly caught it and shoved him back.

"Surprised? This is a mental world. Emotions and willpower run this place, and you are limited by your fear and doubt. One thing I've learned over the years is that you are ironically afraid to die. After all the times you have been killed, you _fear_ nonexistence, which is what you believe will happen if we merge. Well, I don't fear that because that's not going to happen! We won't disappear, we will finally be whole! Think of it this way, if you agree to do this, you'll finally be free. You'll be able to experience the outside world. You won't be hated and feared anymore. You've been consumed by negative emotions for so long. What have they brought you besides pain? The least you could do is try something new. "

Doomsday thought it over, then sighed and extended his right hand.

" **I AM TIRED OF BEING TRAPPED IN HERE… VERY WELL! LET US TRY THIS!** "

Clark smiled and shook his hand.

" **JUST IN CASE I DO DISAPPEAR, MY ONLY REGRETS ARE THAT REIGN, GENOCIDE, AND DEVASTATION DIED. THEY WERE SO BEAUTIFUL.** "

Clark was surprised, but understood and chuckled.

"Yes they were."

The two spoke as one.

"I am you, **AND YOU ARE ME!** "

Their bodies dissolved into mist and flowed together. Clark was overwhelmed by all of Doomsday's memories, and screamed as he saw his horrible life and all of his deaths over the eons. But his will was strong, and he held on to his own memories while objectively looking over Doomsday's. Before, Doomsday had only disdainfully looked over Clark's memories, but now he embraced them. His temper and anguish was balanced by Clark's happy memories with his friends and family. Even if Clark had only lived a fraction of his own life, about 1045 years of mostly happy memories was worth eons of bad ones.

" **THANK YOU.** "

Only a few seconds had passed in the real world. Clark shed several tears after processing everything he had experienced, but smiled and composed himself.

"I am complete."

His strength now enhanced by Doomsday's, he was finally able to stop straining, and lifted the mass all the way into space. Surprised, the Windigos stopped following them. Sombra's immortality stopped him from being affected by the vacuum, but he floated away from the mass, utterly shocked. Clark unleashed a Solar Pulse and channeled it into his right hoof, then gave the no longer expanding mass a mighty punch. At first, nothing seemed to happen, then the entire thing shattered. Clark quickly spun in place, destroying all the fragments with his heat vision before they could fall to Equestria, but Sombra simply returned to his shadow form and flew back down. After recharging in the sun for a few moments, Clark flew down as well.

Clark landed back in the Crystal Empire first. As everypony was amazed, he looked around and saw something in the rubble, Flash Sentry's original sword.

"Flash! Trade ya."

"Whoa, thanks!"

Flash tossed the sheathed Dawnbreak to Clark, while at the same time, Clark tossed his sword hilt first. They both expertly caught them.

"Thank you so much for letting me borrow Dawnbreak. It is an amazing blade."

"Don't celebrate just yet, you guys. Sombra is coming back soon."

They all looked up and got ready. Sombra's shadow form eventually landed on the ground and returned to his pony form. He was absolutely furious. With his return came the Windigos again.

"Damn you! It doesn't matter how physically strong you are, you can never defeat me!"

"Actually, you _are_ defeated. Look around, none of these guys are scared of you anymore. Also, watch this. Guys, please don't freak out."

He grunted as his mane turned white and his fur turned grey. His body grew fangs and spikes, though relatively short so they wouldn't damage his jacket. He grew taller and wider, though not enough to rip his jacket. Everypony momentarily felt fear as Doomsday stood before them, but calmed down when they realized he was calm and not attacking them.

"Hah, you fool! Now, you will feed… **WHAT!?** I don't sense any negative emotions from you!"

The being spoke. He was still very loud and deep, but much calmer than Doomsday usually was.

" **Correct. Clark and I decided to make peace and join forces. From now on, let this form be known not as Doomsday, but Doomslayer. It will no longer signal the end of the world, but the end of evil.** "

With a grunt, he reverted to Clark's pony form.

"Please Sombra, stand down peacefully. If I could help someone like Doomsday find peace, I could do the same for you. A power like yours can still do a lot of good in the world. For example, a good friend of mine, Lydda Jath, is just as powerful as I am, but she's the polar opposite of me. She's only powerful in the dark. Normally, such an ability would designate her as a bad guy, but she chooses to fight for good. Look at me."

He stomped the crystal ground and made a small crater, with cracks spreading out.

"Almost all my talents have to do with destroying things, but I chose to be a hero. You can do so, and prove yourself a true king, respected by all."

" **NEVER!** I already told you, I don't care about anypony! And I still have what I already took from Doomsday and you all, plus I have my own hate! I hate you all, and with that, my power is self sustaining! It will never run out! Victory will be mine!"

Clark sighed.

"Figured you'd say that. At least I tried."

Celestia and Luna suddenly blasted Sombra and knocked him down. Cadence called to the others.

"He's vulnerable! Everypony, ready the Crystal Heart!"

Clark interrupted her.

"Hold on. If we blow him to bits, he'll just come back the moment someone else negative passes by his remains. I've thought of a more permanent solution."

Reluctantly, they stood down. Clark readied Dawnbreak, holding the sheathed blade at his hip with his tail. Having observed how Flash had wielded it, he now knew how to hold it with his hooves instead of his mouth. Sombra got up and laughed.

"Throwing away your only chance to stop me just so you can play the hero again? That sword is useless. **I CANNOT DIE!** "

"True, but that doesn't mean you're unstoppable. I've defeated many immortals over the years, and one thing it has taught me is to be adaptable."

One second he was facing Sombra, the next he was walking past him, sheathing his blade. Sombra screamed as there was a large gash along his left side, but he grunted and remained standing. The injury healed before their eyes.

"No matter what you try, all you will do is increase my anger, and with it, my power!"

"That's what I was counting on!"

At super speed, Clark flew up until he was behind one of the Windigos. Before it could react, he deeply inhaled, then unleashed his super breath.

The stream of air passed through the spirit, turning into icy wind. It scored a direct hit on Sombra, and he started getting covered with ice. He struggled and tried to blast his way free, but it was pointless.

" **NO! HOW DARE YOU TURN MY OWN WEAPON AGAINST ME! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES, I WILL BE-** "

He was cut off as he was completely covered in ice, his face in a permanent expression of pure rage.

As everypony stared in amazement, Clark faced the Windigos, who looked confused.

"I heard you creatures can understand what we say. You may have made a deal with Sombra, but he's clearly in no condition to follow through with it. Even if I take on my other form now, you won't get anything out of it. So I propose a new deal. In exchange for never bothering us again, you take this guy as your sole fuel source. Like he said, his anger and hate is self sustaining. Do you agree?"

The Windigos seemed to debate among themselves, though none present could hear any speech. Finally, they all nodded as one.

Luna stepped forward.

"I am aware of the distant region you normally inhabit. I shall transport Sombra and you all back there."

They all nodded again. Luna powered up and she, the frozen Sombra, and all the Windigos all disappeared. Everypony sighed in relief. Luna returned a few seconds later and addressed them all.

"It is over. King Sombra is gone!"

Everypony cheered, but Clark addressed the royals.

"We must remain vigilant just in case he somehow finds a way to escape, or if some other evil comes."

Shining Armor smiled.

"We will be careful, King Clark."

"Just Clark will do."

"Is there something wrong. You look sad."

"All I really did was fix my own mistake. If I had made peace with Doomsday long ago instead of just suppressing him, none of this would have happened. Sombra would have never returned and Doomsday would have never attacked this place. Heck, we never would have been captured by Queen Chrysalis."

Celestia quickly put a stop to his train of thought.

"It does not do to dwell on what could have been. The best we can all do is learn and move forward."

He perked up.

"Thank you, Princess."

Several of their friends approached and Maud hugged him. As the fighting was over, she had reluctantly removed the Aegis of Gaia even though she enjoyed being covered with diamond.

"I am glad you are okay, Clark."

"So am I."

He looked around and saw the huge hole in the street, all the rubble, and all the ice and snow.

"I suppose all there is to do is to clean up and repair this place. Afterwards, do you want to go on a date with me?"

The bystanders all squeed.

"I would like that. So, are you going to try to find a way home?"

"That can wait. For now, I am home."

He put his hoof behind her head.

"Maud, I love you. This is my world. _You_ are my world."

He pulled her face closer, and they kissed.

Everypony present cheered and stomped their hooves, but after several seconds, a hearty laugh and a loud voice rang out.

"Congratulations! Glad to see you are finally enjoying life again!"

Shocked, the couple broke the kiss and looked around. Clark recognized that voice.

A Unicorn stepped out of the crowd. He was roughly the same size as Clark, with peach colored fur, a pepper mane, black with a touch of grey, and a huge mustache of the same color. He wore a red open vest, and his Cutie Mark was a human right hand giving a thumbs up sign.

Clark's eyes widened. The newcomer may have been in the form of a pony, but there was no mistaking his features and vest.

"Vartox?"

"Yes, it is me. Everypony, please remain calm, but it is time for a change."

Everypony gasped as his body glowed and changed shape. He now looked like a Caucasian human, about 6'2'', wearing brown boots, black trousers, and nothing on his upper body but his red open vest, a Legion Ring on his right middle finger, and his wedding ring. He wore his broadsword, Magnum Opus, on his waist. He was well muscled, and his face and pepper hair and mustache made him the spitting image of Sean Connery in his late 40's, but with a full head of hair. Clark knew that with Vartox's perfect control over his body, he could take on any appearance and appear as young or as old as he wanted, but this was his natural and preferred look.

Twilight's eyes widened in recognition, as well as her friends and fellow princesses whom she had shown pictures of her adventures through the mirror, making them all familiar with the human form. Daring Do, Trixie, Maud, Blueblood, Flash, and others were surprised, but kept their cool. Several citizens reacted with fear, but he gave a genuinely friendly smile and it worked.

Vartox cracked his knuckles and his neck. Then he pointed at Clark, and Clark was abruptly returned to his original form, a tanned man, about 6'3'', with black hair and a bit of stubble. He was again wearing black boots, black jeans, and a black t shirt with a silver House of El symbol. His jacket and cape completed the look, along with his saddlebags, which turned into a backpack, and his wedding ring. As the others looked at him in awe, he took a few seconds to readjust to this body.

Vartox tossed him his Legion Ring.

"Here, you dropped this during the transition to this world."

Clark put it back on his right middle finger. He tried to think of what to say, but just walked up and gave Vartox a quick hug.

"I missed you, big brother."

Pinkie was suddenly standing right next to them and stretching her neck like rubber to look over their heads.

"Big brother? You're taller than him."

Vartox chuckled and patted Pinkie on the head.

"I'm older. I've been fighting the forces of evil since before Clark was even born. Now Clark, after observing everything you have accomplished here, I just have to say I am so proud of you."

"Wait a second."

Irate, Clark caught Vartox off guard and punched him in the face, knocking him down. As all those around him gasped, he jumped on Vartox and put him in a headlock.

"You dick! You were here the whole time!? You could have helped!"

Vartox grabbed Clark's wrist and easily pulled his arm away, then shoved him back and stood up.

"I did! I was watching everything, and I subtly intervened with my telekinesis whenever any one of you were in life threatening danger. Why do you think there were no casualties when Doomsday attacked, or when you did that crazy stunt with the tower?"

"Why did you do things this way?"

"My special talent is that I am the Ace. I excel at _everything_. But I never would have learned how to properly apply it if it weren't for you. Your special talent is that you are the Paragon. Everywhere you go, you improve the lives of others. I owe you everything I have and am, including my wife and daughter, but you wouldn't have rediscovered yourself if I had done all the work for you. To prevent complacency, I only intervene when it's something others can't handle or if lives are truly in danger."

Pinkie nodded.

"Oh, because you are a walking Deus Ex Machina?"

Some were confused by Pinkie's fourth wall breaking, but Vartox smiled.

"Precisely. Now, I must apologize to all of you, but this whole situation is kinda my fault. Back when Maxima died and Clark was on the verge of losing himself to Doomsday, I chose this world to dump him in. I have seen many worlds and calculated that this would have the highest chance to help him heal and rediscover his calling. I then observed, hidden from even Clark's senses, and it has exceeded my expectations. I never saw you joining forces with Doomsday, or should I say Doomslayer, coming. Still, I've caused you all a lot of grief, and for that I am sorry."

He kneeled and bowed his head.

Twilight shuddered. Applejack turned to her in concern.

"What's wrong, Twi?"

"Reminds me of those times Discord would mess with us to give us his versions of friendship lessons."

"Oh, right. At least this fella is sorry bout it."

Daring Do addressed Vartox.

"Thank you."

"For what, miss?"

"If you hadn't sent Clark to us, we wouldn't have made it in time to stop Ahuizotl, and we wouldn't have stumbled onto the Changelings and given them a major setback. And I wouldn't have met this guy."

She nuzzled Prince Blueblood.

"The point is, what you did had a lot of positive results, and for that I am grateful."

Trixie was next.

"By sending him to us, you have made us ageless."

Next was Maud.

"And I finally met one I like."

Vartox smiled again.

"I see."

Celestia gave her two bits.

"This is a land of new beginnings, and we are willing to forgive those who mean it when they are sorry."

Rainbow Dash nervously approached and changed the subject.

"So, Clark said you and another guy named Barry are even faster than him."

"Yes. Since Barry is dead, rest his soul, and his current heirs have not yet mastered speed, I am The Fastest Man Alive."

Clark chuckled.

"Aren't you forgetting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Besides Barry, there were a lot of guys faster than you. Jay, Wally, Bart, Jesse, Eliza, Eobard, Hunter, Clariss, Inertia, Savitar…"

Vartox charged up and put Clark in a headlock, then gave him a noogie.

"Alright, that's enough! Besides, they're all dead, so that title belongs to me!"

"Ariella and Karen are also faster than you."

"Yeah, but they're women! There's some leeway!"

The two paused before bursting into laughter. Everypony smiled as they realized the true brotherly bond between them. Rainbow got back to her topic.

"Could you please give me some tips on how to be faster?"

"I don't know. Our methods of speed are different. The best I could tell you is always be able to exceed your own limits. I imagine Clark could help train you, as he doesn't seem keen on leaving anytime soon."

"You're right. I don't want to leave yet, but what about Almerac?"

"Don't worry. We told the people that you went into voluntary exile to mourn Maxima. Conner, Ariella, and many of your students are taking care of things in your absence."

"Ah, okay. That works."

Clark was trying to figure out how to ask Maud if she would like to come with him when he finally decided to go home, but his train of thought was stopped when the Cutie Mark Crusaders approached.

"Pardon ya'll, but we just remembered."

Sweetie Belle continued Apple Bloom's line.

"Clark just earned his Cutie Mark."

Scootaloo continued.

"Which means…"

They spoke as one.

"It's time for a Cuteceañera!"

That set Pinkie Pie off, and she started bouncing all over the place.

"Oh goodie! It might take a few hours, but I'll make this a party for the ages!"

Clark had gotten used to Pinkie by now, and smiled.

"Cuteceañera? Oh, I get it. A party sounds good, _after_ we've fixed this place up."

Vartox extended his hand.

"Allow me."

He merely grunted, and everypony was shocked as the hole slowly filled itself in until there was no trace of it left, leaving seamless crystal in its place. The buildings repaired themselves, and the ice and snow evaporated.

"Now what am I missing? Oh, I know!"

He opened a portal, and out floated Trixie's wagon. Trixie was beside herself as she ran to it.

"Oh thank you, so much! I thought it would be lost in the jungle forever!"

"No problem. Just be sure to give us all a good show at this celebration later today. Clark, I'll turn you back into a pony now. I'll come back later with our friends and family so we can join the party."

He pointed at Clark, and he became a pony again. The Legion Ring, which always adjusted itself to fit its wearer, was now around his right wrist. He was able to take the transformation with grace, unlike when he first woke up in this world. Vartox opened a portal and waved goodbye before stepping through and it closed.

Twilight walked up to Clark.

"How was he able to do all that?"

"He can do pretty much anything he sets his mind to, but he specializes in telekinesis and transmuting matter."

"Oh, I see."

She was mystified, as she didn't even sense any magic from Vartox's feats.

Pinkie suddenly stretched her arms and grabbed Clark and Maud, pulling them close.

"Why don't you two go on your date? I have a party to plan!"

 **Author's Note:**

While the Thou Shalt Not Kill rule is a very important part of Superman's character and this one follows it, it's not an absolute rule and he knows when he has to break it. There are some versions of Superman where he's absolutely obsessed with this rule, condemning anyone who kills others for any reason. In one comic crossover with Alien, he even refused to kill the freaking _Xenomorphs_! That is bad writing, and neither my Superman nor several versions of him from the comics or other media would ever be that stupid.

I respect Sombra's origin story from the comic My Little Pony: Fiendship is Magic, so I use some modified elements from that here. While I have nothing against canon Princess Amore, she _did_ seem rather inattentive in that story. However, I personally consider the Siege of the Crystal Empire arc bad writing due to how out of character and dumb everyone acted. That said, I have nothing against Radiant Hope and only killed her because I felt it was necessary for my Sombra's backstory to work.

The serial killer Rough Saw is completely made up.

Sombra's words about strength are paraphrased from Vergil's famous line from Devil May Cry 3.

Clark lifting the rapidly growing tower into space is an obvious homage to the "lifting the Kryptonite continent" scene from Superman Returns. That movie may have had its flaws, but that scene was so awesome.

Clark and Doomsday making peace and becoming one is partially based on Bleach where Shinigami have to reconcile with their Zanpakuto Spirits, which are another side of themselves (and Ichigo has to do this with his Hollow and Quincy sides as well) to achieve their full potential.

Reign is a villainess introduced in the New 52 comics. Many fans describe her as a female version of both Doomsday and General Zod. She's sort of an evil counterpart to Supergirl as she claims she was created in a lab by Kara's father Zor-El. Her skin looks similar to Doomsday's and she's the leader of a team of similar experimental beings called the Worldkillers. Similar to Zod's relationship with Superman, she has a grudge against Supergirl because of her father, and after Supergirl rejects her offer to join the Worldkillers, she becomes obsessed with making Supergirl kneel before her. (Of course, since Supergirl is Jor-El's daughter in this story, Reign's origin story would be slightly different.)

Genocide is a Wonder Woman villainess whom many fans also describe as a female version of Doomsday. She is actually the corpse of an alternate timeline version of Wonder Woman, infused with soil samples from the sites of history's greatest atrocities and brought back to life. Similar to Doomsday, she's covered with spikes, is way stronger, faster, and tougher than Wonder Woman, and is obsessed with killing everyone. Because she is another version of Wonder Woman, she's able to steal and wield the Lasso of Truth, even though like Thor's Hammer, the Lasso doesn't normally allow the unworthy to wield it. She can fire blasts that cause whoever survives the explosion to be filled with murderous rage.

Devastation is another evil counterpart to Wonder Woman. Just like how Wonder Woman is a clay statue brought to life and empowered by the Olympian Gods, Devastation is a clay statue brought to life by the Titans. Her strength, speed, etc are roughly equal to Wonder Woman's, and she has a few unique abilities like the ability to manipulate memories and switch between a child and adult form. She's technically Wonder Woman's sister due to their similar origins (their blood is nearly identical if examined), allowing her to wield the Lasso of Truth despite being evil. In the comics, she looks rather similar to Wonder Woman, but she's appeared on the show Young Justice, where she's portrayed as really tall and beefy. The later would be the version in this verse.

In the comic Reign of Doomsday, Doomslayer is an intelligent clone of Doomsday who hates the original and is obsessed with destroying him, hence his name. However, he's a villain because he doesn't care about anybody else and is willing to destroy the planet if that's what it takes to put him down for good, and to make sure Doomsday is never cloned again. Superman actually _teamed up with Doomsday_ to stop him. Nonetheless, I think his name is kickass and easily fits a hero.

Lydda Jath is the Legion of Superheroes member Night Girl. In the comics, her strength, speed, and durability is roughly equal to a Kryptonian, but unlike Kryptonians who recharge their power with light, her powers only work in the dark. That doesn't stop her from being a hero and doing the right thing. She's also a master martial artist and can see in the dark.

In my opinion, "This is my world. _You_ are my world." is one of the _best_ love declarations ever. This was from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice".

The list of people faster than Vartox besides Ariella and Karen refers to various users of the Speed Force, mostly based on The Flash 2014 series. Jay Garrick, Wally West, Bart Allen/Impulse, Jesse Quick, Eliza Harmon/Trajectory, Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash, Hunter Zolomon/Zoom, Edward Clariss/The Rival, Inertia, and Savitar.

There are about three chapters left before the end, depending on whether or not I have to split one or more down the road. Spoiler Alert: The next chapter will be a bit of a breather, but something important will happen, and it will have a song!


	9. Passing The Torch

Clark and Maud awkwardly untangled themselves from Pinkie's arms. He spoke.

"We will. Just don't rush us."

Pinkie beamed.

"Good! I'll set up the party!"

She zoomed off, easily disappearing from even Clark's sight. Clark and Maud prepared to move, but Rarity interrupted.

"My, oh my, this will never do. Two ponies cannot go on a date without looking their absolute best!"

The two looked at themselves. In the course of their adventures, their clothes were dirty and torn up in places. Their fur was dirty and matted as well.

"You must simply allow me to clean and mend your wardrobes. It will be free of charge!"

Clark was grateful.

"Thank you. Oh darn it, I don't have any money."

Smiling, Princess Cadence stepped in.

"After everything you have done for us, we can let that slide for the day. Feel free to enjoy yourselves."

"Heh. That will be appreciated."

Rarity was extremely excited. If there was anything she loved more than fashion, it was helping romance along.

"This will only take half an hour, an hour at most."

She gently pulled Maud's dress and Clark's jacket and cape off with her telekinesis, then rushed into the palace to begin her work, as she just remembered the time she helped Cadence get ready for the Equestria Games inspector and knew she was free to use their equipment. Spike immediately followed her offering his assistance. Clark only felt self-conscious for a moment before remembering the many unclothed ponies around him and that he hadn't been wearing pants anyway. Cadence addressed the pair again.

"After all this fighting, you could use a bath."

"That would be appreciated."

The others decided to get ready for the party. After Maud returned the Aegis of Gaia to Trixie, who then gave it to Daring Do after enchanting her pockets to be able to hold them, the pair were ushered into the spa and separated, then were bathed and massaged by the workers. For the first time in a long time, Clark truly let his guard down and took a nap as this was happening. He vaguely heard others entering and using the spa's services.

As he woke up and thanked them, they trimmed the stubble that had been building up for the past few days with magic scissors. How facial hair worked with fur, and how these Crystal Ponies operated scissors with hooves and mouths, he had no idea. He was also fascinated with how these ponies' bodies seemed to be genuinely made of crystal. He secretly examined them with his X-Ray and Microscopic Vision, and was amazed to find they were crystalline on a cellular level. He could only conclude it was a result of magic. After the workers finished combing his fur and mane, Rarity walked in and helped him put on his jacket and cape, which were now clean and tear-free.

"This material is simply divine. If I had more, I could make a fortune with how durable it is. It was a stimulating challenge to restore it. I don't normally cheat using magic, but I had to do that at points."

"Well, they were built to last through many battles. They had to be tough. Besides extreme force, usually the only thing that can damage them is magic."

"I see."

She looked him over with a critical eye.

"Oh don't you look handsome. Come with me, I already gave Maud back her dress."

Rarity led him into another room. After a few seconds, he was absolutely stunned when Maud Pie entered. Her dress and fur were now pristine and her mane had been treated so that it looked like it was perpetually wet. The result was breathtaking.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks."

Before they could leave, two more couples entered the room. Daring Do and Prince Blueblood, and Trixie and Flash Sentry, all freshly bathed. Daring's outfit had been restored as well, but she wore a red ribbon in her greyscale rainbow mane instead of her hat. Trixie's robes were restored but she wore her mane in a bun and had put her hat away. Blueblood had on a fresh suit. Flash still had his armor with his sword hanging from his waist, but he had removed his helmet and his mane was combed. Rarity was beaming as she explained.

"You probably didn't notice because you fell asleep, but my work took a little bit longer than half an hour. That was because these four also asked me to restore their outfits."

Daring Do added.

"It's a nice day, and we're all friends. We figured while we're waiting for the party, we might as well have a triple date!"

Trixie added in.

"Don't worry. I already know what I'm doing for the magic show tonight."

Clark considered it.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you think, Maud?"

"I don't mind, but we should all skip lunch."

"Why?"

"Because I know my sister. We'll need the room for the party."

"Very well. Let's have some fun."

Teary eyed, Rarity smiled and bid them farewell for now before leaving to rejoin her friends.

Flash led the way.

"I've worked here for about two years, so I know my way around."

As they took in the sights, Blueblood addressed Clark.

"How are you liking the Crystal Empire so far?"

"It's nostalgic."

"How so?"

"My main home, my castle if you wish to call it that, the Fortress of Solitude, is also made of crystal and hidden in the snow. The main difference is that it is technology based rather than magic based."

They all stopped amazed, as they realized the reason why he was muttering about the Fortress of Solitude when he first woke up. He continued.

"Though I admit these crystals are much more aesthetically pleasing. I never imagined crystals could form all these shapes so seamlessly. The Fortress was designed for function, not form."

"Interesting. So your kingdom is in the snow like this one."

"Wrong, my kingdom is Planet Almerac itself. My fortress is on Planet Earth and is simply where I sleep most of the time."

Clark could tell by the look on Blueblood's face that he was filing this information into his head, likely in order to report to the princesses later. Clark decided to let him.

The group moved on and checked out the shops, occasionally greeting passing citizens, who were grateful for stopping Sombra. True to her word, Cadence arranged things so that everything was free today. While the others took crystal trinkets as souvenirs, and Maud took a magnetic geode, Clark acquired a sketchbook and pencil set, and noted all the writing was in English. After a few minutes of practice, he was sure he could handle the pencil well with his hooves and mouth.

"Check this out. This is my castle."

He quickly drew a replica of the Fortress of Solitude's exterior, and part of its interior. They admired it, especially Maud. Impressed, Blueblood spoke for them all.

"I see you have many talents."

"It helps that I have a photographic memory and years of practice with art. Wait, I just had an idea. Maud, please hold up Boulder for a second."

She did so, then after Clark scanned the rock with X-Ray and Microscopic Vision, he set to work. It took about a minute and a half, given he didn't want to risk damaging the paper, but when he was done, they were amazed to see a magnified, incredibly detailed cross section of Boulder. Maud's eyes were wide.

"Is this really what Boulder looks like inside?"

"I can see through most objects and can see very tiny things."

"If I had your eyes, I could write my thesis on rocks and graduate right now."

Upon hearing that, Clark nervously backed up.

"You're in school?"

"I'm studying for my rocktorate degree. Look, I know you are much older than me, but I am not a child, so don't worry."

He sighed and calmed down. Maud put a hoof to her chin and spoke again.

"We saw what you really look like and we saw Chrysalis imitate your past wives in pony form. Could you please show us what they really looked like?"

Clark wondered if she was jealous again, but took three sheets, labeled them, and drew the three women as he remembered them best. Lois in her business suit and glasses (resembling Amy Adams), Mary in her magical uniform (resembling Zooey Deschanel), and Maxima in her armor and wielding Inevitable (resembling Charlotte Sullivan). Maud and the others curiously looked them over. Despite them being different species, they could tell they were beautiful.

"I know you said you don't see me as a replacement, but what do I have in common with them? Please, tell us about them."

Clark's eyes turned wistful.

"I suppose I always liked strong women. Of course, strength is a relative term. Like I said, I'm a Kryptonian and under the right conditions we are exceptionally powerful. Lois Lane was a human and a journalist in life. She didn't have any special powers, but she was brave and her will unbreakable. She was the daughter of a general, so she knew how to fight and take care of herself. She was my partner; she'd find the bad guys and figure out what they were up to, then I'd stop them. She would even distract the bad guys and carry me to safety when I was knocked out or injured. Sometimes, she'd take down a criminal on her own. I never had any children with her, but I will always remember our time together."

Flash whistled.

"Even if she didn't have special abilities, she was special."

"Thank you. Now Mary Batson and her brother Billy were both humans gifted by a wise wizard named Shazam."

Trixie's eyes lit up at hearing about a wizard, but she pouted at the next thing he said.

"Before he died, he bequeathed the two his powers and knowledge, making them among the most powerful humans of all time, with physical strength rivaling mine and powerful magic, most of it lightning-based. They became heroes with great wisdom and kindness, and eventually, Billy wed my sister Mae, and Mary wed me. She would fight by my side, covering my weaknesses as I would hers. Mary may be gone, but Billy and Mae are still married today. By the way, my sister can do everything I can do, except she was never afflicted with anything like Doomsday."

Trixie was beaming.

"They sound wonderful! I can do lightning magic too. It would be interesting to see what Billy can do and I'd like to thank him for making us ageless. Are they coming to the party?"

"Heh, I'm pretty sure Vartox will bring them. Last but not least, Maxima was Queen of Almerac. Her race has great strength and is psychic, specializing in telekinesis and telepathy, and she was one of the most powerful. At their core, Almeracians are warlike and only respect the strong, but they are also honorable. They don't judge others based on race. Anyone who is strong and useful is welcome to join them. Like I said before, I didn't love Maxima at first, until when I had lost my powers for a time, she was willing to stay by my side despite that, meaning she loved me for me. That's how I became a king."

Daring Do cut in.

"Sorry, but this has been bugging me. What is that ring Vartox gave you?"

"Oh, this. In addition to being King of Almerac, I am also a member of a group called the Legion of Superheroes, a group dedicated to helping and protecting others. Each member gets one of these rings. They adjust to fit the wearer, protect the wearer with a force field, and allow the wearer to fly even if their own abilities are negated."

He scratched his chin.

"Now that I think about it, if I hadn't dropped this thing, we would have easily escaped the Changelings. Oh well."

Trixie and Blueblood could barely contain their excitement while Daring and Flash were simply amazed at hearing of the ring's capabilities. Maud merely raised an eyebrow.

"Wait a second, why didn't I think of this before? Maud, would you like to try it?"

While the others went squee, Maud just shrugged and nodded.

"All right."

Clark removed the ring with his mouth and tenderly placed it around her left hoof. He turned and glared at his snickering friends. He was well aware his action resembled putting on a wedding ring.

"Now, it takes a little practice, but all you have to do is imagine yourself flying and you will."

He rose into the air, startling some onlookers.

"Can you join me?"

Maud closed her eyes, then opened them to find herself rising into the air to the cheers of their friends. She flew towards Clark and he hugged her. The two started dancing through the air together. As several onlookers stared in amazement, the other two couples decided to join them. Trixie and Blueblood used telekinesis to make themselves lighter, and then Flash and Daring carried them and rose to meet Clark and Maud. They wordlessly nodded to each other, then spent some time having fun in the air. Afterwards, they all landed and the couples all kissed briefly. Maud returned the ring to Clark.

"It was amazing, Clark, but I prefer to have all four hooves on the ground."

"Understandable."

He looked up at the sun and saw it was a little past three o'clock. To his amazement, he saw the sun move a little and then stop completely. With all that had been happening before, he had missed this detail until now. Back in his own universe, he could see the sun and stars move, but they moved continuously, simply too slow for human eyes to perceive.

"Does the sun normally do that?"

Trixie answered.

"What do you mean? It's how the sun has always been."

Clark thought it over and shrugged.

"Oh right, different world. Let's talk about something else. Would it be appropriate to talk about our families?"

They all gave the go ahead. Trixie went first.

"My mother is a Unicorn named Igraine Lulamoon and my father is an Earth Pony named Gorlois."

Clark raised an eyebrow. _Those names sound familiar._

Daring Do interrupted.

"An Earth Pony? That explains why you're so strong."

"Indeed. Pulling my wagon got me into shape, but my mixed heritage helped me pull it in the first place. Anyway, my mother has a special talent for destruction spells, so she works in demolition. Ironically, my father is a construction worker."

The group, except Maud, chuckled.

"My oldest sibling is a sister named Morgan, a Unicorn. She is a pharmacist who sells magical and medical potions, having studied abroad with the Zebras. Next, I have an older sister named Elaine, an Earth Pony. She's an artist and a model. Finally, I have two younger brothers named Kay and Arthur, both Earth Ponies. They both aspire to join the Royal Guard when they come of age. And you know me, I'm the middle child who became a stage magician to stand out."

Almost as soon as she was finished, Pinkie Pie was suddenly standing next to them, startling them all except for Maud. She zoomed up to Trixie and got in her face.

"Wow! Your family's names are so weird! What's a Trixie? What's a Morgan? What's an Igraine?"

Annoyed, Trixie gave her retort.

"What's a Diane, Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie?"

Maud dragged Pinkie back a little.

"Pinkie, that was rude."

"Sorry!"

Clark interrupted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm done setting up the party! It starts around 4:00 at the castle courtyard!"

"Good. If we walk, we'll arrive right on time. By the way, Trixie. On my world, we have an ancient legend about a chosen King. The names of your family members match certain characters in the legend."

She was beyond excited, while the others were amazed.

"This is awesome! Do I have a namesake in the legend as well?"

"Unfortunately, no. The third sister was named Morgause. Don't worry, you're a legend in your own way."

Flattered, she batted a hoof at him.

"You're just saying that."

"I remember everything we've been through, including when I was Doomsday. Your bravery and the tricks you pulled, like fooling Doomsday with an illusion, are to be commended."

Flash gave her a hug.

"Don't sell yourself short."

As they slowly walked to the castle, they decided it was Flash's turn.

"My father is Stalwart Sentry, who was a Pegasus member of the Royal Guard until he retired due to age a few years ago. My mother is Audria Goodwing, a Pegasus musician. She's tried to teach me her craft, but music was never my thing. I was too much of a warrior like my father before me. I don't have any other relatives I know of, though I'm told my father's ancestors were all warriors."

Blueblood smiled.

"I remember Stalwart. When I was a colt, he once saved me and my family from bandits.

I suppose it is my turn. Despite what many ponies think, I'm not actually related to the Princesses. I'm a descendant of Princess Platinum, the last ruler of the Unicorns before the three tribes were united under Celestia and Luna's rule.

As can be expected, my family is old money. And as much as I hate to admit it, being Platinum's descendants made my family very arrogant over the generations. My father Pureblood and mother Gold Standard are _both_ her descendants, and before you ask, they are distantly related enough that it's not incest. Anyway, even though they are not very powerful or talented in magic, they believe just being her descendant makes them better than everypony except the Princesses, and they raised me to think the same. I was a total jerk for a long time, and I blew my chance with Rarity because of it.

That changed when Princess Celestia made me go on several diplomatic missions to other lands. I had to learn how to actually interact with others, take care of myself when living in less than ideal conditions, and occasionally fight for my life. It helped me finally grow up. Sure, I still enjoy the finer things in life, but I like to share them now. I don't know if I would be able to change my parents' views, but I'll try, because as they are now, they wouldn't tolerate me seeing a Pegasus. Oh what the heck, I'm an adult; I don't need their approval."

Daring hugged him.

"You certainly have my approval. It's my turn. I grew up in an orphanage, so I don't know any of my relatives. AK Yearling is my birth name, chosen by the caretakers just because I was a year old at the time they decided to give me a name. I read an old fairy tale book about a treasure hunter named Daring Do and decided I wanted to be just like her. Nopony adopted me, so the caretakers raised me until I became old enough to leave. I read and trained enough to be an archeologist and the rest is history."

Pinkie started bawling.

"Nopony adopted you? That's so sad!"

"It's okay. I got over it a long time ago."

Pinkie immediately became cheerful again.

"Maud! It's our turn!"

"Fine."

Pinkie stood tall, while Maud rolled her eyes.

"The Pie family is a proud lineage of rock farmers! It is our tradition to excavate and shape rocks!"

"Our father is Igneous Rock Pie and our mother is Cloudy Quartz. They run our rock farm. They like tradition."

"Our oldest sister is the ever awesome Limestone Pie! Sure, she's a bit of a grumpy wumpy pants, but she looks out for us and she'll inherit the rock farm one day! I also have a younger twin named Marble Pie! She doesn't like to talk, but she's our sister and we all love her so much! On top of all that, the records are smudged to we're not really sure, but there is a big chance that Applejack and her family are our cousins! Isn't that cool!?"

Clark gave Pinkie and Maud a hug at the same time.

"It's very cool. Lastly, it's my turn. Like I said before, my twin sister Mae and I were foundlings. Our adoptive parents were the humans Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent. They were wheat, vegetable, and dairy farmers who taught us their trade. Sadly, they died before Billy discovered his agelessness spell, but we've come to terms with that. Sometime when we were teenagers, we discovered a message our birth parents had left us before their deaths, which explained that we were Kryptonians. Their names were Jor-El and Lara-El, and our original names were Kal-El and Kara-El.

Like I said before, while I was married to Lois, I had an affair with Maxima, which gave me a son. I'll admit I'm not perfect, as I didn't even know I had a son until he was fourteen, and Conner started out hating my guts and trying to kill me, but he eventually came around. He's a master swordsman, and he inherited both Maxima's and my own abilities, giving him incredible potential. As Prince of Almerac, he gets very busy either running things or fighting battles."

Blueblood whistled.

"I wonder if we could get along."

"He likes brave people, and you proved that against Sombra. Conner is married to Cassandra Sandsmark. She is technically a princess as well, since she is a daughter of Zeus, the King of Olympian Gods."

They were all shocked, and even Maud widened her eyes.

"She is very strong and inherited weather controlling magic from him, but she is very humble. When she is not ruling or fighting, she prefers to work in a museum with her mother Helena. Conner and Cassandra produced many descendants, so many that I'm not going to bother listing them because I would be talking all day.

Ariella, my daughter with Mary, is another story. She's inherited both my powers and Mary's, making her unbelievably powerful. I'm not ashamed to admit that her maximum strength far surpasses mine. So far, only Billy and Mae's daughter Karen and Vartox can exceed her at her best.

When she was little, she was the sweetest kid I knew, but now, her only problem is that she is mind bogglingly lazy, and I've failed to correct this. She has no interest in helping us rule, and she won't even get a real job. Even as a King and warrior, I do odd jobs from time to time, and I'm a teacher. She claims that she has no need for money because she doesn't have to eat or drink at all, and the few times she chooses to, she always finds a way to get it for free. She doesn't like being called a princess, so instead she is one of my unofficial knights, because the only thing she really enjoys is fighting. She is perfectly willing to help people and fight the forces of evil, which is the reason why we still accept her.

Roughly 400 years ago, she finally married a completely ordinary human named Hiroki, who even today, works at a grocery store. When we asked why she chose him, she said it was because even after she demonstrated her full power, he was the only one who never feared her."

At their confused looks, he decided to elaborate.

"There was a time when we were at war with a race of invaders who called themselves the Dominators. They crossed a line by abducting several civilians, including Hiroki, and taking them back to their world as slaves. Ariella was enraged, and joined us in traveling to their world to rescue the prisoners. Ariella called out the Dominators' leaders, and ordered them to release the prisoners and cease hostilities, or else she would do worse than this. She then flew into outer space, dived down, and struck the ground so hard that THE. PLANET. SPLIT. IN. HALF."

Everypony's jaws dropped, even Maud's. Pinkie's went all the way to the floor before she closed it.

"I'm not lying. Vartox quickly used his powers to repair it, but the Dominators got the message, released them, and the war immediately came to an end. Everyone of us was terrified by what happened, except Hiroki, who was enamored and said she was amazing. Naturally, she fell in love with him. Also, from that day on, many called her R'E'L, the Destroyer of Worlds. Those two don't have any children and never adopted any, as Ariella thought raising children was too much work. How ironic that she doesn't think of fighting as work."

Flash spoke up.

"All of your family are amazing."

The others nodded.

"Thank you. Like I said, Billy and Mae had a daughter named Karen, who is roughly as powerful as Ariella, maybe slightly stronger because she is older. Unlike her, Karen is a total workaholic. When she is not fighting, she is the boss of a multinational company that handles everything from communications, construction, and food distribution. She adopts children from time to time, because she ended up marrying Atlee, a girl with the power to control rock and dirt."

Maud looked up at hearing that.

"Billy was a reporter for a while, and eventually agreed to be my court mage. Mae was also a reporter and became my general."

Pinkie looked like she was about to literally explode with excitement.

"Your family is so cool! I can't wait to meet them!"

Clark looked around and saw they were almost at the castle, so he decided to wrap it up.

"Just have patience, Pinkie. Next up, like I said, I consider Vartox my brother as well. He is from a world called Valeron. His people can do pretty much anything they set their mind to, though he is as far as I know the most powerful and talented at it. Like he said, he's an Ace. Of course, there certain things he can't do like bringing the dead back to life, time travel, or making people change their minds and not be evil anymore. Heh, it's ironic. My father once told me and my sister that we would be an ideal for others to strive for. Vartox is the ideal _I_ strive for. No matter how powerful I get, he can always show me a new level to reach. Maybe someday I'll catch up to him, but he's helped stop me from getting complacent.

When he's not fighting the forces of evil, he does whatever he feels like doing. Right now, he makes and sells art, both paintings and sculptures. He's married to Diana, Princess of the Amazons."

Pinkie suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Another princess, yay!"

Some bystanders looked at them in confusion, but Maud made a "go away" gesture at them and the group focused back on Clark.

"The Amazons are a tribe of ageless female warriors, who mostly shun males unless they want children. But Diana is different. Her mother, Queen Hippolyta, never wanted to have anything do do with males. Well, there was this one time when she had a relationship with my friend Ted, but I'm getting off topic. She made a statue of a child and asked the Olympian Gods to bring it to life. That's how Diana came to be."

Naturally, that got Maud's attention.

"She is a statue? Fascinating."

"She _was_ a statue, but now she is flesh and blood. Granted, certain magic can force her to revert to clay, but we don't encounter that often. She is incredibly strong and fast, and is a master of all forms of combat. Her best weapon is a magical lasso that is unbreakable and forces any being it touches to tell the truth, and nullifies illusions and mind control."

Pinkie interrupted again.

"I bet Applejack would like that! She's all about truth."

"I'll let Diana know if she comes. She rejected the Amazons' isolationist policy and joined us in the fight against evil. She became Cassandra's teacher and eventually married Vartox. It still amazes me because Vartox used to be a total pervert and womanizer, everything the Amazons stand against, before he turned his life around. They have one daughter, Donna. Donna inherited both her parents abilities, but admittedly, she's not as powerful as Vartox because his race's abilities come from the mind, one's willpower and imagination. Sadly, Donna isn't very creative, so it limits her potential. She's still effective, and is a teacher when not fighting or helping Diana or Hippolyta rule. She married an ordinary guy named Terry, and they have many descendants. Oops, it looks like storytime is over, because we are here."

The others looked up to find they were at the castle's courtyard, with a large crowd and decorations. They could see the other Princesses, Shining Armor, and Pinkie's friends waiting for them. Pinkie jumped into the air and stayed hanging.

"It's time to get started!"

She zoomed off.

Trixie chuckled.

"I suppose it's my cue as well."

She briefly kissed Flash.

"See you in a few minutes."

She walked away and out of sight. Prince Blueblood walked up to Princess Celestia and nodded to her. She wordlessly used a telepathy spell to glean his memories of the afternoon, part of her plan to learn more about Clark. When she was finished, she telepathically shared the information with the other Princesses and Pinkie's friends, who gave looks of surprise before calming down. Having lived with so many telepaths, especially Maxima and Conner, Clark understood what was happening, and decided to allow it. Almost immediately, a portal opened, startling some of those present. Clark sighed and shook his head.

"That Vartox, always waiting til the last minute."

Sure enough, Vartox stepped out of the portal in his familiar pony form. His broadsword Magnum Opus was strapped to his back. Some mares swooned over his handsome features.

"Hey, did you miss me!?"

Clark walked up and they bumped hooves.

"I didn't, you doofus."

"Haha, yeah right."

Vartox turned to the portal.

"Come on, one at a time!"

Out stepped a Pegasus in armor, with olive fur and a long black mane. Her Cutie Mark was a lasso, a sword, and a peace sign. She wore a round shield and her sword Godkiller on her back, and she wore metal vambraces over her forearms. Finally, there was a golden lasso coiled and hooked on her side. Several in the crowd were struck by her beauty. Smiling, Clark gave her a hug.

"Hi, Diana."

"Hi, Clark."

She stood next to her husband. Next, out stepped an Earth Pony, tan with a long black mane. She wore a blue shirt with the House of El symbol, a red cape with the same symbol, and a red skirt. Her Cutie Mark, though mostly hidden by the skirt, was similar to Clark's, the House of El symbol, looking like it was made of pure light. She wore her katana, Synthesis, on her left waist and her wakizashi, Antithesis, on her right waist. Again, several were struck by her beauty. Clark hugged her.

"Good to see you, Mae."

"You too, Bro."

Next came a Unicorn with peach fur and a black mane in a crew cut, wearing a red uniform with lightning symbols and a short white cape. His Cutie Mark was a lightning bolt next to a spellbook. A quick X-Ray Vision burst showed his sword Firebolt in a saddlebag enchanted like his own. Some mares started swooning at the sight of him. Clark bumped hooves with him.

"Billy."

"Hey, Clark."

Billy stood next to his wife. Next came a Pegasus with tan fur and a short black mane with red streaks, wearing a black T-shirt with the House of El symbol on it, with slits to let his wings through. His Cutie Mark was the katana Inexorable surrounded by six floating rocks in a circle. He wore Inexorable on his left waist and his mother's katana Inevitable on his right waist. Again, he attracted some female attention. He and Clark hugged.

"How are you, Conner?"

"I'm managing, Dad."

Next came an Alicorn with tan fur and a long blonde mane, wearing a red dress. Her Cutie Mark was a storm cloud. She wore a golden lasso on her waist and vambraces like her mentor Diana and her sword Tempest in an enchanted saddlebag. Several ponies were gawking over her beauty and muttering about a "new princess", some even bowing to her. Clark hugged her.

"Cassandra."

"Hi, Dad."

She stood next to her husband. Next came a Unicorn with tan fur and a long black mane. Like her brother, she wore a black T-shirt with the House of El symbol on it. Her Cutie Mark was a human fist made of lightning. She wore her katana, Raikiri (Lightning Cutter), on her left waist and her wakizashi, Benkei, on her right waist. Again, she attracted attention due to her beauty. She and Clark hugged.

"Ariella."

"Dad."

The portal closed. Clark looked at where it was with disappointment.

"That's everyone?"

Vartox slapped him on the back.

"Sorry, bro. Everyone else is really busy. You know how much of workaholics Karen, Donna, Hiroki, and all the others are. But we let everybody know what happened, and they are all happy for you. Irma, Rokk, and Garth are in charge of the Legion while we are away, and your finest students Bardock and Gine are Almerac's Regents for the time being."

Clark smiled at hearing that. Bardock and Gine were one of many Almeracian couples he had taken under his wing. He and Maxima had taught them everything they knew so that the planet would be in good hands in case something had happened to the entire royal family. They had never let him down, and he had faith in them.

"Wait a second, why are all you guys walking and balanced perfectly? It took me a while to get used to this body."

"Simple, I turned us all into ponies earlier so we could practice. But enough about that. Come on, this party is for you! Everybody mingle!"

With Vartox's words, the bubble broke and the crowd approached the visitors. Some were disappointed to learn the visitors were already married. Pinkie started the celebrations with multiple party cannons as Clark was honored for earning his Cutie Mark. Trixie unleashed a spectacular magic show, with a combination of sleight of hand and real magic. Clark enjoyed it immensely, glad to feel like a child again.

Thanks to learning about her from the telepathy, Applejack hung out with Diana, in awe of her magic lasso's properties. Diana graciously allowed her to try it out. Of course, Applejack was a natural with the lasso, and even playfully lassoed some ponies to make them blurt out embarrassing secrets, which Rainbow Dash found hilarious, until she was ensnared as well. Cassandra also let her try her own lasso, but warned her not to lasso anypony because her lasso electrocutes those it ensnares.

Billy met with Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, and everypony else who was interested in magic.

"To tell the truth, I started out only knowing one spell. SHAZAM!"

They were startled when lightning struck on the clear sky and hit him. In a puff of smoke, his uniform was gone, and all he was wearing was his saddlebag holding his sword. He was now in his mortal form.

"This magic lightning is the source of my powers. It enables me to transform myself, but that is not all it can do. SHAZAM!"

The lightning struck again, but to everypony's amazement, the lightning stopped in midair and collected into a ball that floated in front of him.

"When you have a talent, it is important that you master _every_ aspect of it. You're only limited by your imagination. Take this ball of lightning. I could use it like a grenade, or…"

He touched it and was transformed back into his empowered form. He then demonstrated that he had long ago learned how to call upon the lightning without saying the magic words; the words just made it easier. Everypony, especially Twilight, was eager to learn more. He later taught them the ageless transference spell.

Ariella had fun sparring with Daring Do, Flash Sentry, Rainbow Dash, and anypony else who was up for it. By limiting her speed, it was a contest of pure skill.

Mae decided to boost the self esteem of the Crystal Ponies by giving them practical self defense tips.

To Prince Blueblood's delight, Conner indeed respected him, having learned of everything that had happened with King Sombra from Vartox. The two had a discussion about what it meant to be a prince.

Clark decided to play with the Crystal Empire's children and the children of Miss Cheerilee's class, with Maud and Pinkie joining him. He made a special bond with Lily Longsocks, a filly with a hedgehog Cutie Mark. She was exceptionally strong, but shy and fearful of her strength hurting others. Seeing Clark in action against King Sombra stirred hope in her, and he started to give her tips on how to control her strength.

Surprisingly, Vartox had a talk with Fluttershy and Spike, as he encouraged them to speak up more and get noticed. He also told them all individuals are important. Fluttershy thanked him for his kind words but said fame didn't interest her. Spike got a huge boost to his self esteem when several Crystal Ponies once again praised him as Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious for saving everypony from the final falling rock.

Cassandra had a talk with the other Princesses and Shining Armor, as they were intrigued by her story. She did her best to teach them about the Olympian Gods.

Through it all, Rarity went from person to person, taking notes on their outfits and taking inspiration on new fashions to come.

Time flew, and when it was roughly 7:00 PM, Celestia and Luna amazed Clark and his family, plus everypony else because seeing it never gets old, by moving the sun down and moving the moon up. Day had turned to night.

After about half an hour, Vartox gathered his family and addressed the crowd.

"I'm sorry, but we have things to do, so we must leave soon. Clark, you've had your fun, so do you want to go home now?"

Taken aback, Clark gathered himself.

"Whoa, answer this first. What would happen to Maud if she comes with us?"

"She would turn into a human. That's the nature of these worlds."

"Then my answer depends on her answer. Maud, would you like to come with us? I'll teach you everything about how our world works."

As several ponies, especially Rarity and Pinkie squealed, Maud weighed her options. Though she was curious about what exotic rocks she could see, she made up her mind.

"I'm sorry, but my place is here. I'm still in college and I'm not ready to go to another world. Maybe you can come back for me after I graduate."

"I figured you would say that. Then there is something I have to do. Vartox, please change us back to our original forms."

"Okay?"

He waved his arm, and he and the family were returned to their original forms. Conner and Ariella were wearing blue jeans and boots to go with their T-shirts. Cassandra wore boots with her red dress.

"Diana, please give me the lasso. I need you all to know that I am 100% serious."

"Very well."

She handed him the lasso, and he held it in his hands, feeling its effects.

"I choose to stay in this world. On this day, I abdicate the Throne of Almerac. I also resign from active duty in The Legion of Superheroes. If there is ever a crisis that would require my help, you can call on me and I will come."

He attempted to remove his Legion Ring, but Vartox held up his hand in the "Stop" motion.

"Keep that. In the event you lose your powers, it could save your life."

"Oh. You're right."

Conner perked up.

"Wait. This means-"

Clark cut him off.

"I know what you are thinking. Have you forgotten the laws of our people? Everything of Almerac is earned by the worthy. If you want to rule Almerac, you'll have to beat me in combat. Meet me outside this city. I challenge you to a One Point Match."

Shocked, Conner stepped back.

"But, I've never been able to beat you at that."

"If you are giving up already, you have already lost. Relax, I won't use any of Doomslayer's power. If you lose, then just hold a tournament for the position. You'll be sure to win since none of these guys are interested in the position, so they're not going to compete."

Confused, Twilight spoke for the ponies.

"What is a One Point Match?"

Ariella smirked.

"The first guy who hits the other guy wins."

Personally, many of the ponies thought that was barbaric, barring a few exceptions like Rainbow Dash. Shining Armor spoke his mind.

"Is this really necessary?"

Ariella waved her hand.

"Sorry, but it is our way. Do not worry. They're experts and we've all literally done this hundreds of times before. We also can't die from being impaled. They'll be safe."

Clark returned the lasso, then rose into the air.

"Follow me!"

He flew off. He went past the border barrier and into the snowing surroundings. After a while, he touched down in a flat area and waited. His family soon followed, then Vartox teleported the entire population of the Crystal Empire there to watch, using a barrier to shield them from the cold.

Clark addressed Cassandra.

"Could you please do the honor of clearing up the sky?"

"Sure thing."

She raised a hand and concentrated. The ponies were amazed when the storm clouds moved away, creating a clear night with the moon and stars visible.

"It will stay that way until we leave."

Vartox stepped forward and drew a circle in the ground with telekinesis, 100 meters in diameter.

"I'll be the referee. The first guy to hit the other guy in the head or torso wins. Stay inside the circle, and no heat vision, super breath, or telekinesis allowed."

Diana questioned him.

"You're allowing them to use the Solar Pulse?"

"Have to keep it interesting."

Clark stepped into the circle and drew Dawnbreak.

"Are you ready?"

Conner handed Inevitable to Cassandra, then stepped into the circle and drew Inexorable.

"Ready."

All the spectators trembled with anticipation. Vartox raised his arm, then brought it down.

"Begin!"

Father and son vanished and there was a shockwave as they reappeared, their swords colliding. Vartox protected them all from the shockwaves, as the two clashed swords, fists, and feet, using the Solar Pulse at times to enhance their speed and strength.

Rainbow Dash complained.

"This is nuts! I can't even see what they are doing!"

Vartox walked up.

"Don't worry, I'll give you an instant replay."

She was confused as he focused on the fight.

After a while, the two reappeared, not even winded. Clark spoke to his son.

"This is taking way too long. How about we end it with one final blow?"

He sheathed Dawnbreak and went into Iaido stance. Conner nodded and did the same with Inexorable. They powered up with Solar Pulses, ready to give it their all. One instant, they disappeared, the next, they were past each other. Clark was holding Dawnbreak out like he had just swung it, and Conner did the same with Inexorable, but he was holding his sheath in reverse grip with his other hand. Clark groaned and held his chest in pain.

"Ha. I didn't see that coming. Looks like you win, Conner."

As the ponies were confused, Vartox materialized a screen that replayed the duel at normal speed. In the final part, both combatants drew their swords and swung them, but as they clashed, Conner suddenly swung his sheath with his left hand and struck Clark in the chest with it. Some started cheering.

Suddenly aware of the implications of what just happened, Conner fell to his knees with shock. Clark recovered and approached him.

"Rise. A champion does not belong on his knees."

Conner stood up, then he and the others were shocked when Clark detached his cape, then draped it around Conner's shoulders and attached the clasps to his shirt's collar.

"This cape was part of the last present my birth parents could provide. Wear it well. I knew one day you would surpass me, as you have the abilities of both your mother and me, and the day we first met, you were far more powerful than I was at that age. Always use your gifts wisely. You are Superman now, my King."

Clark abruptly dropped to his knees, soon followed by everyone else, even the Princesses.

Conner steeled himself, letting it sink in that he had finally achieved his dream.

"Rise, all of you."

They did. Conner took Inevitable from Cassandra and offered it to Clark.

"Here, keep Mom's sword. You can use it, or…"

He glanced over to Maud. Clark got the idea and took Inevitable, putting it inside his backpack. He took off his wedding ring.

"Here, put it in your mother's memorial."

Touched, Conner took the ring and put it in his pocket.

"I suppose I will have to take over as the teacher of your students, both on Almerac and in the Legion."

"You practically know everything I know and you can do even more. You'll do fine."

Conner briefly shook hands with him, then turned to the others.

"Now, do any of you challenge my reign!?"

Ariella stepped forward and drew Raikiri, then stabbed it into the ground.

"Bro, I'm not challenging you. We all know that right now, we are roughly equal, but if I do this… SHAZAM!"

Lightning struck her, and her outfit was replaced by a red uniform with lightning symbols and a white cape. Like always, Clark was affected, as it made her the spitting image of her mother, Mary.

"You wouldn't stand a chance. But the reason why I never challenged Dad or your Mom was because we all know leadership isn't my thing, and ruling a planet is just too much work."

She kneeled, holding Raikiri's hilt in her hands.

"Instead, I will be your knight, just like I was Dad's."

Conner hugged her.

"I accept."

He turned to his wife.

"Cassandra, you have been my wife for over 900 years. Will you be my Queen as well?"

She smiled and walked up to him.

"You're so silly. Of course I will."

The audience cheered as they kissed. As everyone congratulated them, he slowly frowned and looked down.

"What's the matter, Honey?"

"This moment would have been perfect, if Mom were here to see it."

To everyone's surprise, Applejack was the one to comfort him.

"Ah know a thing er two about missing folks. Here's somethin' to remind us they're always here in our hearts."

First, Applejack began to sing. Then Apple Bloom joined her, gradually followed by everyone else there.

 _When family cannot be here_

 _Havin' journeyed far and wide_

 _We sing a song to honor them_

 _To remember days gone by_

 _So take your cup and raise it high_

 _Just as surely I'll do mine_

 _And laugh we will at stories told_

 _As we smile at days gone by_

 _As we smile at days gone by_

 _For family not here, my dears_

 _Havin' journeyed far and wide_

 _For loyalty and kindness both_

 _We smile at days gone by_

 _Our paths will cross again one day_

 _In time to reunite_

 _For family is always near_

 _Even when the seas are wide_

 _So take your cup and raise it high_

 _Just as surely I'll do mine_

 _And make a toast for family_

 _And the tales of days gone by_

 _For family not here, my dears_

 _Havin' journeyed far and wide_

 _For loyalty and kindness both_

 _Take joy at days gone by_

 _For loyalty and kindness both_

 _We smile at days gone by_

Conner smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you. That did cheer me up."

Vartox abruptly teleported everyone back to the Crystal Empire. Mae held out her fist, the one with the Legion Ring.

"Brother, we probably won't see each other again for a while, so how about we do this, for old times sake?"

Smiling, the seven heroes stood in a circle and bumped their fists with the Legion Rings together. They cried out at once.

"Long live the Legion!"

Vartox then opened a portal.

"Like I said, we have to go. Clark, if you really want to stay here…"

He waved a hand and Clark became a pony again. His family said their goodbyes and exited through the portal. When Vartox was left, he paused.

"Listen, I have some free time next week. I'll come back and I will teach you how to change forms at will, and how to open portals between our worlds."

"Looking forward to it."

Before he could leave, Pinkie stopped him.

"When you come back, will you show me your world?"

"Sure."

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Fine. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

He even made the motions.

"Yay! But how did you know?"

"I read your mind, which I don't think I want to do again. See you in a week!"

He stepped through the portal and it disappeared. Clark sighed and looked around.

"A new life, with new possibilities."

Princess Celestia walked up to him.

"Indeed. Clark, would you like to become a Royal Guard? It will solve your money problems."

He thought about it, then nodded his head.

"It would be an honor."

"Splendid. Right now, Princess Twilight Sparkle does not have any guards, so will you protect her?"

As Twilight sputtered and her friends teased her about her lack of security, Clark nodded.

"All right."

Luna stepped forward.

"An excellent idea, Sister! Allow me to do the honors!"

She zapped him, and he was suddenly wearing Royal Guard armor over his jacket, colored purple like Twilight's fur. Rarity swooned as he examined his new duds.

"This looks nice. I suppose if I am staying here, I should change my name to fit your naming style."

He looked at his Cutie Mark and remembered something Vartox had said to him.

"How about, Paragon Flame?"

Celestia smiled.

"It suits you."

She turned to the others.

"We have been away from Canterlot for far too long. It is time to return."

Celestia and Luna said their goodbyes and teleported away.

Daring Do suddenly slapped the ground in frustration.

"Darn it, I forgot to ask them if they could take Ahuizotl and Caballeron to Canterlot for trial."

Blueblood rubbed her back.

"It's okay. We have a train, and with Paragon Flame on our side, there is no way they can escape."

Ahuizotl and Caballeron were taken out of the dungeon, still tied up, and loaded onto the train, which had been repaired by Vartox's powers earlier. As tourists and Cheerilee's class boarded the train, eager to return home, Trixie and Flash had a moment.

"Flash, I suppose I'll see you later."

Fortunately, Princess Cadence stepped in.

"Flash Sentry, you have served us well. I'm granting you a two month vacation."

Taken aback, he smiled.

"Thank you, Princess."

He quickly gathered his belongings and joined Trixie on the train. They put her wagon in an empty compartment. Daring Do, Prince Blueblood, and his servants entered, putting his palanquin full of gifts in an empty compartment. His servants boarded the compartment holding the two criminals to guard them, while Paragon Flame assured them that if they somehow escaped, he would know and catch them.

Twilight Sparkle, her friends, her new guard, and Maud entered the compartment where Trixie, Flash, Daring, and Blueblood were. The train took off, starting its night long journey to Canterlot and then Ponyville. Maud addressed her coltfriend.

"You know, I liked calling you Clark. I will have to get used to calling you Paragon Flame."

"Don't worry, life is about change."

Suddenly, Cheerilee's class entered their compartment. Scootaloo spoke for them.

"You are so cool! Could you please tell us your story?"

He smiled.

"Very well, but when it becomes 10:00, you are all going to sleep."

"Aww!"

As everypony gathered around, he began his tale.

"It began long ago, on a distant world called Krypton. There were two scientists, Jor-El and his wife Lara-El…"

 **Author's Note:**

I'm gonna tell you right now. Making up names is hard, so I borrow them when I can.

If you've seen the brief part in Maud Pie's debut episode where she gets wet, it would give an idea of how she looks during the date.

The episode "Rock Solid Friendship" had Maud Pie be completely unimpressed when she sees Princess Twilight Sparkle's crystal castle for the first time. For the sake of my headcanon, I'd say Maud would appreciate any structure made of special minerals, like the Fortress of Solitude.

Amy Adams played Lois Lane in the DC Extended Universe (like I said before, I adore her performance) and Charlotte Sullivan played Maxima in Smallville. Zooey Deschanel is someone I could imagine playing a live action Mary Marvel. She is so beautiful!

The sun moving through the sky a little and then stopping is based on the scenes from "Lesson Zero" where the sun slowly moves through the sky like a ticking clock.

In my headcanon, Rarity has Earth Pony ancestry like Trixie does in this story. It would explain why Rarity's parents act like hillbillies and her fighting prowess and strength.

Trixie's family members are a reference to King Arthur, as well as a reference to Alex Warlorn's Pony POV Series, but with certain changes. There, Trixie's mother was named Morgan and had the special talent of destruction. I lifted the "What's a Trixie?… What's a Diane?" sequence from there too.

Flash Sentry's parents are a reference to Tarbtano's The Bridge: A Godzilla-MLP Crossover franchise. Though in that story, Audria is a member of the Wonderbolts Reserves, not a musician. There's a good reason why I changed it. It will pay off two chapters from now. The key is that the pony Flash is a different person from the Equestria Girls Flash.

Daring Do's origin is based on Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert from Tangled. Like Rey in Star Wars: The Last Jedi, she has no special heritage and simply chose to be a hero.

The reason why Ariella and Karen are more powerful than the others is simple. An ordinary human empowered by the magic of Shazam is on par with a Kryptonian. These two are half-Kryptonians empowered by the magic of Shazam. Do the math. Amazingly, this is actually a downgrade compared to the comics version of Ariella. Comics Ariella is OP as Hell. In addition to amped up versions of the standard Kryptonian powers, she somehow has world shaking telekinesis, can teleport and time travel at will, fire energy blasts and absorb energy, and at age six is so strong that she can demolish planets.

Ariella was only six in the comics before she stopped appearing, and the closest she ever had to a love interest was Klarion the Witch Boy, which is just wrong, so I made up her adult characterization and husband.

Atlee is the third earth-controlling girl in DC Comics to use the alias Terra, after the more familiar Tara Markov (Markov was the Terra from the Teen Titans cartoon) and Markov's clone. Atlee had a notable stint as Karen/Power Girl's sidekick. Their relationship was very sweet and had moments like the two performing a mind-meld/emotion-sharing ritual in their underwear. I have no doubt that even though comics Karen is straight, she genuinely loved her.

Ted refers to Ted Grant, aka Wildcat. In Justice Society of America, he indeed had a relationship with Queen Hippolyta, something that amazes me to this day.

That thing about Donna not being creative is made up for this story, though there were times in the comics where Donna was portrayed as not understanding art. I just needed an excuse why Vartox is not overshadowed. There was a time in the comics when Donna was married to an ordinary guy named Terry Long.

In "The Return of Harmony Part 2", Twilight Sparkle was able to share her memories with her friends. I have no doubt Celestia has access to more advanced telepathy spells.

Supergirl has black hair since she is Clark's sister and because I've watched the 1984 Supergirl movie and I think she looked better when she had black hair in her Linda Lee identity.

I decided to make Cassandra the only Alicorn among the visitors because she is the only truly divine member of Clark's circle, while I interpret Billy and Diana as more pseudo divine, if that makes sense.

Irma Ardeen, Rokk Krinn, and Garth Ranzz are Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, and Lightning Lad, who are traditionally the Legion of Superheroes' leaders in the comics.

Bardock and Gine are named after Son Goku's parents in Dragon Ball Z. This is just me borrowing names.

According to the MLP wiki, Lily Longsocks is the official name of the filly from "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" who was strong enough to lift a building.

Clark and Conner's duel is based on the final chapters of the original Rurouni Kenshin manga, where Kenshin challenged Yahiko to a One Point Match to see if the boy finally managed to surpass him. Conner's final move in the duel is based on Kenshin's Soryusen (Twin Dragon Flash) technique.

The "A champion does not belong on his knees." line is from the final episode of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Yami Yugi says it after regular Yugi defeats him and then drops to his knees in shock.

 _Days Gone By_ is from the 2015 MLP Christmas album. It is one of my favorite MLP related songs.

There are two more chapters until the end of the story.

* * *

Now, there is a certain fanfic I would like to recommend to you all. Here's the description from the fic's TV Tropes Page, which I created.

"Fates Collide by Brandocko is a crossover between RWBY and the Fate portion of the Nasuverse, particularly Fate/Grand Order. It starts between Volumes 1 and 2 of RWBY.

Jaune Arc's sister is Jeanne D Arc, who attends Chaldea Academy in the Kingdom of Apocrypha. It is summer break in Beacon Academy, and when Ruby Rose finds out Chaldea Academy, which is apparently year-round, has an exchange program, she invites her friends to join. Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Neo (the latter four had infiltrated Beacon as students) join the exchange program, while Glynda Goodwitch joins Chaldea as a substitute teacher to keep an eye on them and to satisfy her and Professor Ozpin's curiosity about the academy and Apocrypha in general. Cinder's group has ulterior motives for joining.

Each teacher and student is scanned and assigned a Class Card that functions as a key, describes their stats and abilities, and classifies them as a certain Class of fighter. Ruby Rose and Neo are Rider. Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc are Saber. Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai are Assassin. Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie are Berserker. Pyrrha Nikos is Lancer. Cinder Fall is Archer. Glynda Goodwitch is Caster.

During their stay, they become roommates with existing students, while Glynda gets a room for herself. Ruby stays with Astolfo, Weiss stays with Marie Antoinette, Blake stays with Atalanta, Yang stays with Mordred, Jaune stays with his sister Jeanne, Pyrrha stays with Mash Kyrielight, Nora stays with Frankenstein, Ren stays with Kiyohime, Cinder stays with Archer (Shirou Emiya), Mercury stays with Gilgamesh (temporarily), Emerald stays with Robin Hood, and Neo stays with Henry Jekyll."

What I really like about this story is that the author does a good job of adjusting the backstories of the Fate characters to fit the RWBY universe. The only flaw is that there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. For example, the author often mixes around words like "from" and "form".


End file.
